Second Chance
by Gullnick
Summary: What will happen to Susan after Marcus has saved her life with the healing device? Complete!
1. Prologue

Second chance  
  
Author: Nicole Teutloff (Gullnick)  
  
Author note: Please don't be bad with me, because my story doesn't hold exactly at the events of the series. It's because I have not seen all seasons yet.  
  
Summary: What happens with Susan, after Marcus has saved her? Will Marcus survive?  
  
Disclaimer: The B5 universe and its characters don't belong to me, but to the great maker JMS. The story is my imagination.  
  
Timeline: Takes place just after the badly injured Susan is taken back to Babylon 5.  
  
Remark: The large battle is going to happen shortly. The earth is not yet completely freed from Clark's ruling. According the series Captain Sheridan is at this time in the hands of the earth reign and puts himself through a fact-finding committee. Dr. Franklin is (as far as I still know) on Mars. Garibaldi, too. In my story are both John and Stephen on board of a White- Star-Ship. The details of the alien healing device, I do not know exactly. I simply invented something. For references, inspirations and criticisms please write to: nicole.teutloff@web.de.  
  
Prologue  
  
Marcus looked after the White-Star-Ship. He still couldn't understand that both John D. Sheridan, commander of the space station Babylon 5 as well as Delenn, ambassador of the minbari and Ranger One let this happen. Incensed he went to both of them, who had met in the control room to discuss the newest battle plans.  
  
"I'm sorry, if I disturb, but I must talk to you urgently." he said as he entered the room.  
  
"What can we do for you, Marcus?" Delenn, his superior asked.  
  
"I simply cannot understand your decision. Why have you done that?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Marcus?" John wanted to know.  
  
"I'm talking about Commander Ivanova. I thought you are her friends. She wanted to take part in the large battle and you send her back to the station. I don't understand this. Could you not fulfil the Commander this one last wish?"  
  
They both knew about his feelings for Susan.  
  
"Marcus we only want the best for Susan. I know, how much she means to you, but we can do nothing more for her here. I thought that we should make the remainder of her life as pleasant as possible and this the doctors on Babylon 5 can do better than we can do here. I am sorry Marcus, but very likely Susan won't see the end of this year."  
  
Marcus didn't want to hear this! He just had to find a way to help Commander Susan Ivanova. Without saying something he left the room. He flew back to his ship with a shuttle. There Lennier was already waiting for him. He wanted to know, whether it gave any news. Marcus explained him in all urgency, what were new and then disappeared into a room.  
  
Marcus paced the room playing with his fighting pike. Surely this would have driven the Commander and Stephen Franklin nuts. He had to find a way to help Susan out of her hopeless situation. He went to the computer and demanded to show all data about incurable diseases and sudden inexplicable recovery. It appeared to last eternal, until the computer had the search results. So it seemed at least for Marcus. Ultimately the computer reported that it would have found some documents. Marcus stormed to the screen and began to read the found reports. Thereby he saw with a file created by Stephen. Hastily he perused it however he found nothing important, except that this report was tied with a further one, which was secured with several passwords. It had to be important.  
  
"Stephen, I hope, you can forgive me sometimes, that I have done this. But I must help her. It's my task." he said to himself, as he began to decode the passwords.  
  
It lasted something, but Marcus had enough exercise to come to the content of the report. He was very surprised what he read there and couldn't understand, why nobody had thought about it until now. Perhaps it was the only chance to save Susan Ivanova.  
  
Marcus had made a decision, as he finally left the room again and looked for Lennier. He couldn't use him in his project. He wouldn't understand it and undertake everything, to hinder him to do it. But no-one and nothing could stop him from his plan to save the life of his great love, Susan Ivanova.  
  
The war against the shadows was won! The earth is freed from Clark's brutal control! In all this it gave one place, which has played a large role: Babylon 5.  
  
And again the last of the Babylon stations is the beginning of something new and unknown. What meaning will this place have for Commander Susan Ivanova, Anla'Shok Marcus Cole and all the others? What mysteries are still hiding behind the station? Let us surprise through which adventures the crew must go this time. It's the end the earth year 2261, the large battle to free the earth is just past. Commander Ivanova is dying.  
  
The place is BABYLON 5!!!  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	2. Part 1

See prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 1  
  
Marcus entered excited the control room of his White-Star-Ship. None of his crew - members had seen him in the last few hours.  
  
"Lennier, I have just received a message from Delenn. She wishes to speak to you immediately." The minbari just wanted to open a communication channel to the ship of the ambassador.  
  
"No Lennier. She has consisted on it, that it's personal. I have had a shuttle provided for you."  
  
"Thanks Marcus." Lennier bowed in the traditional minbari-bow to his friend. As the shuttle had taken off, Marcus took over the exclusive command over the ship. He commanded his crew 5 to fly back to Babylon on the fastest way. As Lennier docked at the ship of Delenn, she completely surprised to him. She didn't know about a message, which she had sent Marcus. To that equal point in time a crew - member informed them, that a White - Star - Ship moved in them opposite direction. It was Marcus' ship.  
  
Delenn established immediately a connection to him. "Marcus, what are you doing in Valen's name?"  
  
"I must go to her! I can not let her die, Entil'Zha. 'We live for the One! We die for the One!' Susan is this One for me. I cannot live without her!"  
  
"Her injuries are too serious, Marcus! There's nothing you can do for her!"  
  
However Marcus didn't her this, he had closed the connection to her and went to meditate.  
  
Delenn was looking for her fiancé, the leader of the 'Army of the Light ' and commander of Babylon 5.  
  
"John, we got a problem!"  
  
John Sheridan looked up from his battle plans to free the earth. "Slowly it's enough! Can there be not once a day without problems? What's going on this time?"  
  
"I don't believe that you are going to like it."  
  
"Delenn, please simply tell me, what the matter is! It can't be so badly, can it?" he asked sceptically.  
  
"Lennier just came with a shuttle to our ship. He says I wanted to speak with him. Marcus has told him this. But it's not correct. I haven't sent this news. Shortly after he had arrived, I was reported that a ship has departed from the fleet. It's Marcus'!"  
  
"I don't understand that. Why should he do this? Have you spoken to him?"  
  
"Yes, I have spoken to him. He's on his way back to Babylon 5, back to Susan. He doesn't want to leave her dying. Do you know, what he has meant with this?"  
  
John was shocked. He called via his ComLink Dr. Franklin. "Stephen, I believe you should come immediately in the conference room. There's a problem with Marcus!"  
  
The doctor entered a short time later the room completely out of breath. "Captain, where's the problem?"  
  
"Marcus has just kidnapped a ship and is on his way back to Babylon 5. He doesn't want to leave Susan dying!"  
  
Stephen was shocked also. "Oh my Gosh. He has hacked my reports."  
  
"Well, I don't want to interrupt you both, but what in Valen's name does he intend? What reports?" Delenn demanded to know. Stephen began to tell the story. "A few years ago we got an alien healing device in our hands. I had only one dare expectation, how it should be used. Then Garibaldi was shot and hurt seriously. He hadn't had many chances to survive. I used the healing devices. Each from the command staff, who knew about it, was connected for some seconds. Few hours later he was feeling better and as we know he has survived and makes all our lives to the living hell. I had some reports about the healing devices in my data base, well secured, like I thought. The Captain had the opinion, that it would be too dangerous and I have hid it in MedLab, but it's still there. I assume, Marcus has decoded the reports and is now on the search for it. The only problem is to save Susan he must transfer his whole life force to her. He will die, when he saves Ivanova."  
  
Suddenly Delenn understood, what Marcus had meant. He was ready, to die for Commander Ivanova.  
  
"Dr. Franklin, you must prevent this." she said fully dissolved, atypically for a minbari.  
  
"Stephen, it stands by a shuttle for you. Go to him. He will listen to you."  
  
Stephen said good bye to Delenn and John and went on the way to keep his friend of doing a great mistake.  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R 


	3. Part 2

See prologue for disclaimer!  
  
Part 2  
  
Marcus awakened from his meditation. He was about an hour away from his target. It was time, to speak some messages. As first he spoke a short excuse for the Captain on a data crystal, because he had stolen one of his ships. His second message was apply to Lennier. He tried to apologize to his friend for the lie and tried to explain his doing. Then he spoke a message for Entil'Zha Delenn. It was very difficult for him to speak to the ambassador. He knew that Delenn understood his doing, however couldn't accept it. A ranger doesn't do such a thing, besides for the Entil'Zha. He spoke the last message for Commander Susan Ivanova, the love of his life. Never before in his life had he such a hard time, not even when his brother died or as his home colony Arisia 3 was completely destroyed by a shadow attack. Just as he had finished, his ship jumped back in the normal space. He could already recognize Babylon 5. Ten minutes later he was past the security staff and searched Stephen's office. Ultimately he found the healing devices and brought it to Susan's bed. It hurt him in his heart to see her lying there so lifeless with all the technical apparatus. Quickly he set up the machine and connected Susan and himself. He sat on a chair at her bed, took her hand and began to talk to her.  
  
"Susan, my beloved Susan. Please don't be afraid. Soon you will feel better. You have earned a second chance. A chance for a happy life. You still have so much in front of you. Now the new alliance will be build there will be many new tasks for you. I know, you won't understand my decision, but I'm doing this, because I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine a life without you and for that reason I give up my own life to save yours. Susan, I love you."  
  
In this moment Susan opened her eyes. She had felt that somebody sat at her bed and had spoken to her. Deep in her heart she knew, that it was Anla'Shok Marcus.  
  
"Marcus?"  
  
He looked at her. "Susan, please calm down, everything will be okay."  
  
"Marcus, what are you doing here?" she asked with weak voice.  
  
"Susan, I ..." He couldn't say any more. He lost consciousness. One moment later Stephen entered MedLab. As first he removed the machine of Marcus and Susan. Then he looked for signs of life of Marcus. He found a very weak pulse. Stephen caused immediately, that he was provided by one of his doctors. After he was sure, that for his friend was cared, he turned to Susan. He checked her state of health with his scanner and ascertained that she was cured completely. Everything she was missing was a good night's sleep. Stephen took off the instruments of her.  
  
"What are you doing Stephen?" she asked softly.  
  
"I disassemble the instruments, you are cured. You only need now much sleep and some quiet to recover."  
  
Susan carefully sits up and looked around in the room. "Where's Marcus? What's wrong with him?" she asked when she didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Susan, please calm down. He's in MedLab 2. He has tried to save you. He lost consciousness. It's well cared for him."  
  
"Stephen, please tell me, how he is!"  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	4. Part 3

See prologue for disclaimer  
  
Part 3  
  
"Stephen, please tell me how he is?" Susan inquired about Marcus' condition.  
  
"Susan, I don't want to lie to you. It doesn't look very well for him. He has only a very weak pulse. We have connected him to machines, which are helping him to breathe. I'm not sure, whether he's still in the position to do this alone. I don't know, whether he will survive the day. I'm sorry, Susan."  
  
Susan began to weep. "Can I see him?"  
  
He brought her to Marcus' bed and set her on a chair. "But please take it easy." He left the room. Susan took his hand and kissed him softly on the forehead.  
  
"Why have you done that for me Marcus? I have never demanded that from you and would never have done it. Why do you have to deal always against my will? Do you know that I hate you for doing this? Since two years you make my life to hell! You never doing what I want you to do, fight always with me, drive me nuts with your ranger - and minbari wisdoms, which you can only understand with much imagination and do you know, what the bad thing in this is? I like it and I miss it already now. You are the most only person, with whom I can relax and who make me laugh. How can you only believe, that a life without you would be easy for me? I know that I never was nice to you, but I was simply afraid. I was afraid that you could leave me, too just like all persons, who have meant something to me. And you see it happens again. I worry about you, and what are you doing? You leave me, you pain-in-the-ass! You know, I was ready to die. Then at least no more people would have been able to leave me. And now? What should I do without you? You mean more to me than everything else!"  
  
Susan put her head at Marcus' side and let her tears fall. So she was found by Stephen, when he wanted to look after Marcus' condition two hours later.  
  
"Susan?" Stephen put one hand on her shoulder and she looked up to him. "You urgently need sleep."  
  
"Stephen, I can't leave him alone. Don't you understand that? He lies here because of me."  
  
"But it was his decision, to help you, wasn't it?"  
  
"How is he doing? Will he get healthy again?"  
  
Stephen brought a second bed in the room. "Now you lay down here. I understand that you don't want to leave Marcus alone, but you may also not forget that you are still very weak. You do nobody a kindness, if you collapse."  
  
Susan sat willingly on the bed. "Stephen, don't change the topic. I want to know, how he is. And please tell me the truth."  
  
"It's difficult to say, whether he becomes healthy again. At the moment he is stable, but he lies in coma. I don't know when and whether he awakens again from it. I have done everything I could for him. All which we can do now is waiting, hope and pray." Stephen left the room. Susan lay down beside Marcus on the additional bed and took his hand. It didn't last long to she had fallen asleep.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Susan dreamt. She was in a city unknown to her, which stood in the panorama of Crystal Mountains. Marcus stood next to her.  
  
"Where we are Marcus?"  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R 


	5. Part 4

See prologue for disclaimer  
  
Part 4  
  
"Where we are Marcus?" Susan asked anxiously.  
  
"No fear, my darling. This is Tuzanor, the home of the rangers. At this place Delenn has brought me, after I had lost everything. Here I have found quiet and security. The rangers have given me new hope. The both persons I met here first, were Delenn and Lennier. Then I hadn't known who they were. I had assumed they would wait for some relatives, who hadn't come. I was rather lost in Tuzanor. By then I had always been on Arisia 3. Delenn and Lennier have assumed mine and brought me to the training compound. There I have met Entil'Zha Sinclair. We had got along well from the beginning. I think he and Catherine both were my closest human friend on Minbar. When Catherine died, I was there to comfort him. Often we sat together in the evening after the training and played chess or talked about the most different themes. Delenn was also often with us. She was very eager to learn something about the humans. Both of them have helped me very to live with the loss."  
  
"But why are we here now? What's the meaning of it?"  
  
"I don't know it, my darling. But I always wanted to visit Minbar once with you. I think you would have liked the area."  
  
"We will do this Marcus. You simply must get healthy again. We can reach so much together. Please don't leave me. I need you more than the air to breathe."  
  
"Susan, I won't leave you. I will always be in your heart. Never forget that I love you."  
  
"Marcus, I love you too!"  
  
Then it became dark around her and Susan felt in a dreamless, restful sleep.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
In the next morning Susan was woken through noises in MedLab.  
  
"Good morning, Susan. I didn't want to wake you, but I had to look after Marcus' condition."  
  
Susan sat up. "How is he doing, Stephen?"  
  
"He's still in coma, which really isn't that bad. His vital signs are still rather weak. But it looks like they would improve slowly. In the moment he appears to be over the mountain."  
  
"Thanks Stephen. May I still remain with him?"  
  
"Yes, but not long. C&C has asked how you are. Normally I wouldn't let you leave, but the Captain is on earth and I don't think, that Lt. Corwin is in the position, to lead the station alone. But you must promise me, that you take it easy. If you are tired, you finish your shift. I report to you, if there is something new of Marcus."  
  
"Thanks Stephen. I won't overexert myself. I owe Marcus this!"  
  
Astonished Stephen left the room. "Marcus, unfortunately I must leave you alone now, but I come back again as soon as possible. You must fight, so that you get healthy again. And then you show me Tuzanor." Susan kissed Marcus carefully on his lips and went then to her quarter. On her way she notified via ComLink Lt. Corwin.  
  
"Ivanova to C&C."  
  
"Commander Ivanova, nice to hear your voice. We were all worried about you." Corwin said with a breath of relief.  
  
"Thanks David. Now I'm there again. Status report please."  
  
"Yes Commander. Captain Sheridan is on Earth and undergoes an inquiry of the government. Mr. Garibaldi is presumably still on Mars, but we haven't heard a word of him. Security Chief Allan appears to have everything under control, even if it's a bit chaotically on the station. Ambassador Mollari would like to speak to you. The ambassador of the Drazi asks also for a meeting. Besides that somebody should look after ambassador Delenn. We haven't heard or seen anything of her, since her ship had come back."  
  
"Thanks Corwin. I have still one question. What's with Earth? Have we succeeded?"  
  
"Yes, Commander you have succeeded. Earth is freed. President Clark has committed suicide. But nobody knows what's going to happen now."  
  
"Good. First I meet with ambassador Delenn. Then I speak to Londo and if I have still some time left, I will worry about the Drazi. Ivanova out."  
  
Susan went in her quarters, showered quickly and got dressed in her uniform. Then she went to Delenn. She wasn't surprised, when Lennier opened. "What can I do for you, Commander?"  
  
"Greetings Lennier. I would like to speak to Delenn."  
  
"I believe, this isn't..."  
  
"Lennier, please ask the Commander in.", Delenn called from inside the room.  
  
Susan entered and looked around. Delenn sat on the floor in front of a candle.  
  
"If I disturb, I also can come back later."  
  
"No, Susan. Please stay. I must speak to you, too."  
  
Lennier left the room, he knew, that he would disturb. Delenn got up and asked Susan to take place on the sofa. She poured both a cup of tea.  
  
"The command has been worried about you, ambassador. Can I do something for you?"  
  
"Thanks, but I'm fine. In the last time I have meditated much. May I ask you something, Susan?"  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	6. Part 5

See prologue for Disclaimer  
  
Part 5  
  
"May I ask you something, Susan?"  
  
"Go on ambassador." Susan was curious what the minbari-woman would ask her.  
  
"Susan, we know ourselves long enough, to be on first name base." Susan nodded. "What do you believe is your government doing with John?"  
  
Susan thought about it.  
  
"I don't know what they will do with John. But they will answer him for the deeds he had done. And that were rather many. And he will not be the only one, who must justify. I believe firmly, that also Garibaldi, Franklin, Allan and I must put through an investigation of the Earth reign. On which way they will punish us, I cannot say however some possibilities would be imprisonments on indefinite time or the withdrawal from EarthForce."  
  
"But you believe that he will survive the inquiry?"  
  
"Yes I do. I know how much John means to you. Don't worry. He will come back to you."  
  
"And if we bring him to leave EarthForce, then he will be punished more mildly, wouldn't he?"  
  
"Yes, this could be the case. But what should John do without the military, without Babylon 5? Oh no, I know this expression!"  
  
Delenn smiled. "I believe I have an idea. I'm not sure, whether he can keep the command over Babylon 5, but with his new military post he hardly will have time, to command the station. But I need your help, Susan."  
  
"Okay what can I do to help John?"  
  
"You must call all representatives of the alien races on the station in the war room. And please be inconspicuously."  
  
"I meet immediately with Londo. He can help me to notify some. Zack should worry about the other."  
  
"Thanks Susan and if you can arrange it, you should also come, please. I need urgently the support of a friend."  
  
Astonished Susan left the room. *Delenn considers me as a friend!* Susan had helped Delenn after her transformation from minbari in a mixture of minbari and human very with her questions and problems, however her was new, that she felt so for her. Susan did not have many friends, the only one, she would call so was the Captain, with whom she has worked together many years ago. Before all the things have gone wrong in her life. She had had a difficult childhood. Her mother had been a telepath, who didn't want to join the PsiCorp. She was forced to take medicines to suppress her Psi - abilities. These medicines had driven her slowly in the insanity. At the end she couldn't endure it any longer and has killed herself. Susan had been then tight ten years old. She had to promise her mother, that nobody would learn about her abilities. As Susan had been four years old, she had read for the first time the thoughts of her mother. Later she could also read the thoughts of her older brother Ganya. The PsiCorp didn't know that she was a latent telepath and this should remain so. She hated the Corp and all telepaths, especially Bester, the strongest among them. Her father couldn't evade with the death of his wife and left the family. Susan grew up with her brother Ganya at their grandmother in Saint Petersburg, Russia. Susan's brother joined EarthForce and fought in the great Earth - Minbari - war, where he found his death. Susan joined EarthForce, too. Her dream was to command once her own ship. Susan was displaced on a supply base on Io, where she worked for the first time with John Sheridan. Later she was offered a place on Babylon 5. Since the first minute she was on the station, although at first she was afraid, because of the incidents, which had happened with the prior 4 stations. She had much experienced there. Yes, her first superior Jeffrey Sinclair she would also mark as friend. As he suddenly and fully unexpectedly was displaced to Minbar, she had missed him awfully. If she considered exactly, she would also mark Michael Garibaldi and Dr. Stephen Franklin as her friends. They had been a great help in the last few months. On Babylon 5 she had also met Talia Winters. She was also a telepath. The first stationed for longer on Babylon 5. Susan had fallen in love with her and lost her on a dramatic way. Talia was a spy of the PsiCorp, although she didn't know this personally. After this incident Susan had sworn never to love somebody again. Then however Marcus came into her life . Susan displaced the thought of him. First she had to help John. She stood in front of the door to Londo Mollari's quarters, ambassador of Centauri Republic.  
  
"Ah, Commander. Nice that you could arrange it."  
  
"What can I do for you ambassador? It appeared to be urgent!"  
  
"Commander, you are always getting straight to the point. Would you like something to drink? Vir, get the Commander something."  
  
On Londo's call his clumsy and confused aide came. He gave Susan a glass of water.  
  
"Londo, please come to the point. Perhaps you have observed it's rather much chaotic on the station."  
  
"I will leave you. I also won't be available as ambassador any longer!"  
  
Susan was shocked. She had calculated with a banality and not with such a problem. "What? Where will you go and who will be your successor?"  
  
"Yesterday I received a message from the home world. Since emperor Cartagia is dead, Centauri Prime is ruled by a prime minister. He's seriously ill. He has demanded that I lead Centauri Prime. I become the new emperor. My successor is already certain. I have chosen Vir. He knows the station and the personnel. He has earned this chance."  
  
"Congratulations, emperor Mollari. After this news I'm not sure, whether I can still bother you with my problems."  
  
Londo laughed. "It's not official yet. How can I help you, Commander?"  
  
"You have heard that Captain Sheridan is captured on earth? Ambassador Delenn has an idea, how we all can help the Captain. She has convened a meeting with all representatives of the alien races. You should help me, to notify them. Delenn and Chief Allan are also taking care about some."  
  
"No problem, Commander. Consider it as settled. Vir, please do it."  
  
Susan left Londo and went out. She progressed on her way to C&C. On the way there she notified Allan because of the meeting. Just as she was finished with her orders for Zack, she entered C&C.  
  
"Commander, you look well." Lt. Corwin overthrew on her and was visibly facilitates to see her. He was so pleased about it that he had even dared to make her a compliment, which could have bad consequences, from easy injuries up to the death.  
  
"Thanks David. Are there any problems?"  
  
Corwin couldn't believe it. The Commander had thanked him and he was still alive. The Commander had changed - for the better!  
  
"No, there are no problems. At least nothing I could not solve alone."  
  
"Well David. I will be in my quarter, since normally I haven't been release from MedLab. If there is a problem you can reach me via ComLink."  
  
Susan left C&C, however she didn't go to her quarters, but with a small detour over the officer's mess to MedLab. She had promised Marcus to come back as soon as possible and since it gave nothing more to do for her, she observed this promise. On her way she ate her lunch, which consisted of synthetically manufactured foods. It didn't really taste, but it was better than nothing. When she entered MedLab, she was astonished, that Stephen was nowhere to been seen. She looked at the clock and observed the reason for it; he had a short lunch break. She didn't wait for him coming back but went directly in Marcus' room. She knew that Stephen wouldn't be against it. She sat on her chair again and took his hand. She felt that everything around her was going into a blur. She shook her head to be able to see again clearly and noticed that she was in Tuzanor again. Marcus stood next to her.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Susan, my darling!"  
  
"Marcus! I have promised you, that I will come back again. It's rather quiet on the station. Corwin appears to be in control of everything."  
  
"He had the best teacher. Tell me, what has happened."  
  
"I don't know so exactly. Everything I know is, that we freed Earth and have prevented a large disaster. Clark has committed suicide and wanted to destroy the Earth. The Captain has prevented it in the last second. Now he is on Earth and answers the government. Delenn is very anxiously about him. I never have seen her like that. But I have the feeling, that she has already an idea, how she can help him. She has convenes a meeting with all representatives of the alien races. I should support her as a friend."  
  
"I can already imagine what Delenn plans. She has had this idea already since some time and wanted to realize it with the help of Sheridan, when everything has become somewhat quieter. Now I believe, she wants to make it without his help and you must support her. She needs you, just like I need you, Susan."  
  
"I need you also Marcus. You must get healthy again. I couldn't live without you."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Delenn had met Stephen, as he was after his lunch break on the way back to MedLab. Delenn wanted to visit Marcus. As they came in the room they found Susan there. She sat at Marcus' bed and held his hand. She didn't appear to notice the both of them. Stephen looked for a nurse and asked how long Susan was already with him. The nurse said that she sat already since an hour there and appeared not to be moving. Stephen was worried about Susan. He stepped in the room and touched her softly by the shoulder.  
  
"Can you hear me Susan? Are you alright?"  
  
Susan didn't want to leave her dream-state with Marcus, but however Stephen appeared very anxiously.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Marcus, Stephen is in the room and wants to talk with me. I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Susan, you don't leave me. Go to Stephen and tell him, that everything is okay. Give my husband a kiss on the cheek from me and tell him, he should hand in a petition for our divorce."  
  
Marcus smiled at her, as she returned to the reality again.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Susan laughed, when she saw Stephen.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"We were worried about you. When Delenn and I came in here, you sat there and haven't noticed that we were here. It was frightening. I have thought you were in another world."  
  
"Somehow I was that. I can't explain you that, because I don't understand it myself. But I promise you, that everything is okay with me and I have the feeling, that Marcus will make it. It will claim some time, but he will get healthy again. He has promised me that."  
  
Susan got up, kissed Stephen on the cheek and left MedLab. As she had reached the door, she turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Hand in a petition for your divorce, Stephen."  
  
Stephen heard Susan still laugh, after she was out of his view. 'What does this mean?' he wondered. He would have a serious word with Susan, when she was the next time in his holy halls, which in his opinion wouldn't last very long.  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	7. Part 6

See prologue for disclaimer.  
  
Part 6  
  
Susan went into the war room, where already a multitude of aliens had gathered. Delenn was also already there and looked somewhat nervously. Susan went to her and tried to quiet her.  
  
"Delenn, don't worry. Alike what you intend, it will work. Marcus is firmly convinced of it."  
  
Delenn saw at her questioning.  
  
"I can't explain it, but I have spoken with Marcus. He has given me a small overview about what you plan. I will support you on each conceivable way. John is my friend. He has done already so much for me; there is this only a trifle. And John will love his new task."  
  
"Thanks Susan. I have needed these words now."  
  
As the most races were present, Delenn began to speak.  
  
"I have had you all gathered here today, because we are going to write a piece of history. This here will become a joyful event; we all will remember a life long. We all have much endured in the last couple of months. In the beginning from everything stood the war against the shadows, in which we all had allied, even the people, which lead for many years wars reciprocally. This should show us, that we are together stronger than each individual race in the universe. Our solidarity has helped by the victory against the shadows. As we had won this heavy battle, we have helped all together the humans, to free their planet from a brutal rule. As the past shows together we are undefeatable. Therefore I conclude that we found a new alliance. Each, who joins this alliance, receives the help of the other races. We will transmit also the more developed technologies to the races, which are not yet so progressive. At the top of this alliance a president will stand. I will appoint the first president personally; however he knows nothing from this new task. The main office of the alliance will be Babylon 5 for the next months, until a suitable building has build on Minbar. We will send ambassadors to all planets, so that we will be always achievable s for you. Which I'm asked you all is to speak with your government to convince them of this alliance. If your governments have still questions, they should turn themselves please to me or to Commander Ivanova."  
  
Murmurs interrupted the quiet, which had ruled during Delenn's speech. Suddenly Londo got up and stepped beside Delenn.  
  
"My dear friends. I'm convinced of this idea. Although it isn't yet official, I act now immediately in my role as new emperor of Centauri Prime. Herewith I join the alliance."  
  
Delenn was pleased. With this reaction she hadn't calculated. On Londo's speech about fifteen further aliens got up and marked at the new alliance. Delenn was close to tears. Also Susan was touched. As the collection had dissolved, Susan went to Delenn.  
  
"Delenn, you must immediately go to Earth. John still knows nothing about his new task and he will be more than ready to assume it. They will let you visit him; he has a right to visitors."  
  
"Thanks Susan, without your support I hardly would have done it. Please you will have an eye on Marcus as long as I'm away. I leave Lennier with you. He should support you with your work. You need still quiet to recover fully of the last days."  
  
Delenn went to the space - airport to fly with a White-Star-Ship to Earth.  
  
Susan concluded, that her shift was settled for today and went again to MedLab. Stephen was just with Marcus.  
  
"Stephen, has something changed?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No, he's still in coma and his vital signs are still too low. As long as it doesn't worsen, I'm satisfied. How are you, Susan?"  
  
"Fine, thank you. I believe I will go to bed afterwards. No more work today!"  
  
"Fine, finally you hear on me. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Stephen what's troubling you?" Susan could already imagine, what he wanted to know.  
  
"When you were leaving the last time you have visit Marcus you said that I should file in a petition for divorce. But you know that I'm not married."  
  
Susan laughed. "Perhaps you aren't married by law, but you know Marcus. He doesn't forget something like this."  
  
"Why Marcus? He's in coma, how can he bother me with such a thing?"  
  
"I can't explain it to you, but I can speak with him. You know what kind of a pain-in-the-ass he can be. He has asked me, to give you a kiss on the cheek and tell you, you should file in a petition for divorce. More I also don't know."  
  
Stephen dawned it slowly. "Oh these bastard. Not even in coma he can leave us alone. Sheridan has sent us together to Mars to get in contact with the resistance. Our cover was that we were newlyweds. Since then he raises me with it. Especially because I was more interested in Number One than in him. But why wants he the separation now? Does he have a new one?"  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	8. Part 7

See prologue for Disclaimer  
  
Part 7  
  
Susan grinned. "I have no expectation, but I will ask him the next time."  
  
Susan went in Marcus' room and sat on her chair. Stephen was positively surprised about the changes in the personality of his friend. It was long ago, since he had seen her laughing. And he was very curiously to find out more about this connection between the both of them. In the many years he had travelled as doctor through the galaxies, he hadn't seen something like this.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Susan was again in Tuzanor with Marcus.  
  
"My Darling. I have missed you. How has proceeded the conversation with Delenn?"  
  
"I have missed you too, Marcus. Delenn has made it. The alliance is founded. Londo was the first, who joined it. He's now new emperor of Centauri Prime. Delenn is now on the way to Earth with some rangers. She wants to free John. I hope she will make it."  
  
Susan suppressed a yawn.  
  
"Susan, you should go to your quarter and sleep I'm sure, you will have tomorrow a whole quantity to work. Corwin will be exhausted too."  
  
"I know that I should rest, but I don't want to leave you alone. I enjoy the proximity of you. With you I feel save. I should have done this already much earlier. It's simply a good feeling."  
  
"I know, but you don't have to worry about me. I also need quiet to recover and to come again to powers. Besides Stephen is still there, he will worry about me. You see, I'm not alone."  
  
"Okay, you have persuaded me. But I don't like to do this and I will come back tomorrow before my shift starts." Susan promised.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Susan got up and kissed Marcus on the lips. It seemed, as if he answered her kiss although this wasn't possible by the virtue of his condition. Heavy hearted Susan went in her quarter. She changed clothes and jumped quickly under the shower. Then she went in the bed. She dreamt about Marcus.  
  
~~~ In the interim on Earth ~~~  
  
John Sheridan sat in the office of the leader of EarthForce.  
  
"John, what have you thought to renounce from Earth. Okay, we know now, that president Clark had played a false game, but you were still a member of EarthForce. You will have to answer for this."  
  
"I have done, what my conscience has told me. I have seen that Clark was a bastard. He had attacked civil ships! Because of him thousand of innocent persons have died. This I didn't want to admit on Babylon 5. I'm conscious, that I have committed in your eyes a criminal offence and I won't oppose the punishment. Therefore, I hear." John was curious, how they would condemn him. Only he hoped that he would have once more the chance to see his friends and his fiancée Delenn.  
  
"John, you were always a good soldier. I have consulted with the others and they have agreed with my suggestion. We grant you and your subordinate officers on Babylon 5 amnesty under one condition."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"You must submit an explanation that you resign from EarthForce. This will be broadcast via ISN. After that you are a free man. Unfortunately then you won't be any longer in the position, to command Babylon 5, but we will find a suitable successor for you. Think about it and think also about your friends, who have supported you. Nothing will happen to them; they may work further in EarthForce and build at their career. I see you tomorrow, John."  
  
John was brought back in his cell, where he thought about the offer.  
  
~~~ Back on Babylon 5 ~~~  
  
As Susan was woken through the intrusive cheeping of the BabCom, she was astonished, that it was already morning. She felt recover and rested. So well she hadn't slept for many years. Normally she always was disturbed by nightmares in her sleep. She showered quickly, got dressed in a new uniform and progressed on her way to MedLab. On her way she ate a bit. Stephen wasn't yet there, but Susan went in Marcus' room. As first she kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Good morning my darling. I hope, you have slept just as well as I. I immediately feel much better. But I would feel even better, if you were with me. I miss you so awfully. You are the most only, which brings me to the laugh, even if I don't want to laugh."  
  
Marcus didn't react. He simply lay there. However deeply in his heart he knew, that Susan stood at his bed. He wanted to show her, that he felt her presence, but he was too weak for it. He hoped that he would have enough power in few days, to move at least his hand a bit. Susan remained seated almost an hour at his bed. She watched him the whole time. It was difficult for her to go to work, but she knew, that she was needed there. Lt. Corwin had in the last couple of days hurled the station alone and needed urgently some rest. Susan rose in the control room and asked one of the staff members what was on the plan today. There was nothing extraordinary, only the ambassador of the Drazi asked still for a meeting with her. Susan remained nothing more as to meet with him.  
  
~~~ 5 days later ~~~  
  
Susan had spent her entire free time in MedLab. Marcus' condition improved only very slow. However Stephen was convinced firmly that his friend would make it. However it could still last years. Delenn had sent Susan a message, that she would soon reach the earth. Susan hoped that Delenn would make it, to inform John of the establishment of the new alliance. On the station it was like usually. There were small fights in Down Below, even if it weren't so many, like with Marcus' presence. Even the wounded were less. Corwin supported Susan with all his power, however he also was exhausted. John was simply missing. The Drazi were a right problem. They wanted to deal with weapons on the station. Susan tried with all her power to divert them of it. It was a very difficult task. Londo had flown on the day before to Centauri Prime to become the new emperor. Vir had taken over his place but however it appears that he wasn't feeling well in this role. Susan planned to speak with Vir. Lennier was a divine help. He helped her, to organize her schedule and stayed with Marcus when she had to work in C&C. He was a genuine friend.  
  
~~~ On Earth ~~~  
  
Delenn had landed an hour ago on Earth with a shuttle and was escorted by 3 human rangers. Their first goal was the headquarters of EarthForce. She got in without problems and demanded to speak to General James, the highest Commander of EarthForce. With some problems in the beginning she got the chance.  
  
"Welcome, I'm General James. What can I do for you?" he said, as Delenn was brought into his office.  
  
"Good day, my name is Delenn from the house of Mir, I'm ambassador of the Minbari. You are holding my fiancé Captain John Sheridan caught here. I would like to speak to him."  
  
"Ah, that you are. I have imagined you completely other. I must disappoint you unfortunately, but I'm not allowed to send someone to John!"  
  
"I ask you to let me see him once more. I know that he will be punished for his deeds. I would like to say goodbye to him. Can't you understand that?"  
  
"However, I can understand you very well. Okay, I will let you to him, but only for five minutes."  
  
"Thanks." Delenn bowed in the traditional minbari-bow to him. Then she was brought to John's cell. He could believe it hardly, as he saw Delenn.  
  
"What are you doing here Delenn? Who commands Babylon 5? I have asked you to take over my place."  
  
"John, calm down. We don't have much time. Susan worries about the station, she's alive. Marcus is still alive, but it doesn't look very well for him. Susan believes firmly that he will make it. I don't know, what kind of punishment you threaten, but I have found a possibility, to decrease it. Leave EarthForce! Don't worry about what you will be doing after this. Susan and I have found already a solution. Please, do me the kindness and leaves. I need you in my proximity."  
  
"Oh Delenn. You have facilitated my decision essentially. They have made me the offer; if I leave EarthForce then the others won't be punished. I know, that I must do everything, what stands in my force to protect my friends, but I was afraid, that then I won't have anything to do. I don't know, what you are planning, but I trust you with my life. I will assume the offer. Thank you Delenn." Delenn and John kissed, just as a guard came in to pick up Delenn again.  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	9. Part 8

See prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 8  
  
At the next evening John Sheridan submitted in front of the press an explanation. It was broadcasted in all parts of the galaxies. Also Susan on Babylon 5 saw this transfer. John stood in his old EarthForce uniform in front of the cameras and spoke his prepared speech.  
  
"I John D. Sheridan, concede that I have made errors in the last months. At least in the sense of the laws of EarthForce. I have dealt as my conscience has demanded it of me. I'm not conscious of any large debt, however I must think about my friends and subordinate on Babylon 5. I was insured, that nothing happens to them, if I escape of any military connection. I will do this, however previously I have still a matter, which I would like to do as Captain of EarthForce. I appoint my second commander Susan Ivanova to Captain. So now there is nothing more in EarthForce to do for me. I leave!"  
  
John grinned in the camera. Susan was shocked, that John had appointed her to Captain. She was really content with her position. What would wait for her now? A new job?  
  
As John had stepped from the viewpoint of the camera, Delenn used the chance to make advertising for her alliance.  
  
"A few days ago I have founded with some allies on Babylon 5 a new alliance. Its task is to secure the peace in the universe. We will support each race with their problems and divide our technical and scientific knowledge with the other people. After my last information, which is already 3 days old, belong to these alliance already more than 50 races. I make you, dear president the offer, to join this alliance. For the safety of Earth is cared."  
  
Like on her key-word there jumped approximately 30 White-Star-Ships from the hyperspace. "These are White-Star-Ships. They are flown by rangers. The rangers are a secret organization, which has it's headquarter on Minbar. They were educated for the fight against the shadows. Since this danger exists any longer, they will help the people, to preserve the peace."  
  
The president was enthusiastic by the ships. She had seen them fight already often in the last battles. She asked Delenn in her office, where she informed herself a bit more about the new alliance. She remained nothing else to join it. Together they stepped again in front of the camera. The president began to talk. "I have decided to join the new alliance. It's a good thing. You have to say also something else. Please ambassador." Delenn stepped at the place of the president and winked to John. He had no expectation, what would happen now. "The new alliance will have in the next months its headquarters on Babylon 5. In the meantime a suitable headquarters is built in Tuzanor, the capital of Minbar. A president will take over the leadership of the alliance, whom I will appoint personally. I appoint John Sheridan to the first president of the new alliance. I think, he is the best choice for it. He has proven in the last month's large tactical conduct and perseverance. This is needed in the alliance urgently. All further details to the new alliance will receive the allies in a few days. Thank you."  
  
Delenn stepped from the camera and went to John. "As you see, I have said that I have a task for you. You know, that I wanted to found the alliance since some time, now it simply has gone somewhat more quickly than planned."  
  
"Delenn, you are a treasure. Are you conscious, that you are soon Mrs. President?"  
  
Delenn laughed.  
  
John and Delenn were in the office of the president, talking.  
  
"Do you already have a new commander for my station? Have you thought to offer Susan the place? She hurls the station already alone. It would be a good place for her."  
  
"Really I have thought to offer another task to Captain Ivanova. I wanted to give her the command over a ship of the new Warlock class. As your successor I have thought about Commander Elizabeth Lochley!"  
  
John turned pale when he heard this name. The president notices this. "I believe, you know this person."  
  
"You can say it so. But I wouldn't like to execute this here further. Delenn lets progress on the way back. I want to convince myself personally that Susan is well again and what she says to her promotion."  
  
They went on board of Delenn's White-Star-Ship and flew back to Babylon 5.  
  
"Would you explain me please, who these Mrs. Lochley is. You appear to know her, if I pointed your reaction a little while ago right."  
  
"Delenn that's a long story. To make it short, we were married once. She was in my final year at the military school. We were in love and have married. However we have already observed after a couple of weeks, that it would never go well. Each of us wanted to have the saying in the marriage. After three months we have had ourselves separated. Since then I have seen her."  
  
"And when wanted you to say me, that you have been married already once before Anna? I have thought, we can trust ourselves."  
  
"Delenn, please. I have thought it wouldn't be important. I was still young then and we have made a mistake. We haven't thought really about it, what we were doing. It isn't like we are still married. Can you forgive me once more?"  
  
"Okay, but only, if you promise me, to tell me in future everything, even if it seems to you still so stupidly. And you must promise me, that we marry soon."  
  
"I fulfil you gladly these wishes. Would you like to marry me, as soon as we come to the station? If your rituals admit this. For a wedding on earth I don't need long. We need a priest, who gives it fortunately on the station and each of us needs a person, who functions as witness. Whom would you take, as best a female?"  
  
"Oh John, I don't need long to consider. I take Susan. We have come much more closely during these past few days. She suffers awfully under Marcus condition. She has helped me also very with the establishment. Whom do you take?"  
  
"I believe, I take Stephen. Since Michael isn't on the station and Marcus at consciousness, he is the only friend, who is close to me. What do we need for your rituals?"  
  
"Not much. I ask Lennier, to help me with the preparations."  
  
~~~ Again on Babylon 5 ~~~  
  
Susan was in MedLab again, since her shift had ended some hours ago. She didn't want to leave Marcus alone. She sat simply there and watched him. Stephen had said that there were no large changes. His vital signs were weak and his brain activities were slight. However during the night they had risen. Stephen had no explanation for it. Susan had, however she couldn't explain it to him. Not yet. However she was woken from her activity by her ComLink.  
  
"C&C to Ivanova."  
  
"What's wrong Corwin?"  
  
"We have here an incoming message from Earth. It comes direct from the president."  
  
"Okay, put it in Stephen's office. Ivanova out."  
  
Susan got up and went in Stephen's office. She was curious what the president wanted from her. Hopefully there were no difficulties with Delenn's plan.  
  
"Good day, Captain Ivanova. I assume you have heard from your promotion through John Sheridan?"  
  
" Yes, I have, what can I do for you?"  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	10. Part 9

See prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 9  
  
"What can I do for you?" Susan asked the president.  
  
"Nothing at all, it's the contrary. I would like to offer you a new job. Would you like to take over the command of a ship of the new Warlock class?"  
  
With such a question had Susan, the newly appointed Captain not calculated.  
  
"Oh, it was always my dream, to have my own ship, but the point in time is extremely bad. If you would have asked me a month ago, would have assumed me the offer without hesitations. However now some things have happened, which have given me to think. I wouldn't like to leave Babylon 5 at the moment."  
  
"Take some time with the decision. It does extend, if you inform me about your decision next week. Good bye, Captain."  
  
Susan went again in Marcus' room and sat at his bed. Little later she was again with him in Tuzanor.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Susan, what happened? What is troubling you?"  
  
"Oh, Marcus. It has happened nothing."  
  
"I know, that you don't tell me the truth. So, what has happened? You can tell me everything. I have enough time and nothing else to do."  
  
Susan had to laugh. "John has appointed to Captain. It was his last act in EarthForce."  
  
"However that's a reason for a party and you look so depressed."  
  
"I just have gotten a call from earth. I was offered a new job. I should take over the command of a ship. I have dreamt my whole life of it. If the offer would have come a month ago, I would have assumed it without considerations, only to flee for my feels for you. But now I don't want to leave you. Never again."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm in very good hands here. I promise you, to wait for you. But it's your decision. I can't help you with it."  
  
"I know, that I must decide completely alone. But I like it here. On Babylon 5 I have something like a family. That I hadn't had for many years. By the way, what do you do, if I'm in my quarter and sleep? Stephen has said your brain activities would rise then."  
  
"Oh, if I remember right, I have dreamt last night!"  
  
"What?" Susan asked curiously.  
  
"Something about you. We had walked together on Minbar on a beach."  
  
"I also had such a dream. Then we had gone into a house. It was simply dreamlike."  
  
"I know the house. When I was still in training, I helped to build it. Entil'Zha Sinclair has built it for his fiancée Catherine. She has never seen it."  
  
"Why do we have the same dreams and why can I talk with you here in a dream world. It isn't like I would have something against it, but I would like to have an explanation for it."  
  
"That's my old Susan. Nothing may happen, without you knowing about it. Ask Stephen, perhaps he has an explanation for it."  
  
Susan kissed Marcus passionately on the lips. Marcus had the feeling, he becomes dizzy.  
  
@@@@@  
  
As Susan was in the reality again, she believed, to feel Marcus' lips still on hers. She had to talk urgently with Stephen about it. Susan was lucky. Stephen was just on the corridor in front of Marcus' room. She got up and went to him.  
  
"Stephen, I must speak to you."  
  
"Is it about Marcus?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes." Together they went in his office. Stephen made coffee and gave Susan a cup. "What do you have on heart?"  
  
"Can it be possible, that two persons have at the same time equal dream, where only they occur therein? And can it be possible, that someone can talk in a dream world with a person, who lies in coma?"  
  
"You speak of Marcus, don't you? You have already said that you have a particular connection to him. I have never heard from a similar case. Normally only telepaths can step in contact with coma patients. But I'm not sure, whether they can talk with them. Perhaps you should ask Lyta about it. She's the expert for it and that with the dreams I also can't explain unfortunately but I would like to make some tests with you."  
  
"Okay, I agree. But first I speak with Lyta."  
  
Susan went out of the office and to the quarter of Lyta, the current telepath of the station. The red haired opened her immediately.  
  
"What can I do for you Captain Ivanova?"  
  
"I have a question, which perhaps has something to do with telepathy."  
  
"Good, go ahead."  
  
"Is it possible, that two persons have at the same time the same dream and only they occur in this dream? And is it possible, that someone can have real conversations with persons, who are laying in coma?"  
  
"Interesting question, Captain. With the dreams can occur, but it presupposes, that the two are rather strong telepaths, being really close. It's rather rare. With the conversation, how does that run?"  
  
"I don't know that so exactly. It isn't like, that one of the both penetrates in the thoughts of the other. This two meet always in a dream world, mostly at the same place. They do comfort, courage and communicate themselves, just like right conversations."  
  
"That's very funny. If a telepath penetrates in the thoughts of a coma patient then he only sees its thought. They don't have conversations, most the patient doesn't answer once. But that, what you describe, appears to be unique."  
  
"Thanks Lyta. You have helped me very much."  
  
Susan got up and left the room to go again to the MedLab. Stephen waited already for her with his tests.  
  
"Stephen, can you test Marcus on features of a telepath?"  
  
"I don't know why, but I make it."  
  
He went to Marcus and made a test.  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	11. Part 10

See prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 10  
  
Short time later Stephen came back to Susan with the test results.  
  
"I have made a test. Marcus is a telepath and he's a rather strong one! I would estimate about P9. The funny thing is, I have tested him already previously and then the test was negative."  
  
"Stephen, please test me also." Susan asked him.  
  
Stephen made also the test at her.  
  
"You are also a telepath! I think P11. Have you known that?"  
  
"Yes, I have known that I'm a telepath. But I'm not even P1. My mother was one. She has killed herself for that reason. I had to promise her, that no one ever learns about it. There are only a few persons, who know about it. You must keep it quiet."  
  
"But why are you so strong now? And why have you known, that Marcus is also one?"  
  
"Through Lyta. She has said that our dreams only happen with very strong telepaths. Since I have known, that I'm one, I had to assume, that Marcus is also one. But an explanation for our conversations didn't she also have. Oh God, what will Marcus say about it? He will hate me for it."  
  
"Susan, don't worry. I'm sure, he won't hate you. Simply talk to him."  
  
Susan got up and went to her chair next to Marcus' bed.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Finally you are, here again Susan! Have you spoken to Stephen?"  
  
Susan didn't look at him and nodded only. "Does he have an explanation for it?"  
  
Susan didn't still look at him. "Susan, please look at me. What's going on? Something bad?"  
  
Susan looked up. She had tears in her eyes. "You weep Susan, why? Is it so bad?"  
  
"You will hate me for it, Marcus. I'm afraid to lose you, if I tell you. But sometime you will learn about it. At latest if you are healthy again and hear all the voices."  
  
"Susan, I don't understand. And I could never hate you, love I you too much."  
  
"Stephen had no explanation, so I have gone to Lyta. She had said me that only very strong telepaths being very closely can have such dreams like we have. My mother was a telepath and has transmitted the genes to me. I have known that I'm a latent, at most P1. Stephen has made a test at you also. He is positive. You are a P9. It comes probably through the machine. Personally I'm now a P11. I have made a telepath out of you. I'm so sorry, Marcus. I can understand, if you don't want to see me any longer."  
  
"Susan, is it me alike, what is responsible for it, that I can converse here with you. I can live with everything, if you are with me. I don't hate you. This ability makes us only still more specially."  
  
"Thanks Marcus. I will help you to evade with this ability, if I have worked it personally. We stand through that together."  
  
Susan went to Marcus and kissed him full passion. He answered her kiss. He felt, as her tongue penetrated into his mouth and played with his tongue. It was an incredible feeling. Marcus put his hands in her hair and solved her braid. Her hair now felled in waves on her shoulders. Susan's hands dug in Marcus' long, silky black hair. Marcus interrupted the kiss to get air. "You should carry your hair often like this. With it you are even prettier." Susan blushed; she wasn't familiar to get compliments.  
  
"Thanks Marcus. Unfortunately I must leave you now. My shift begins soon, but we see again soon. Sweet dreams, my love." Susan kissed Marcus once more with equal passion. If she wouldn't stop immediately, she would want to have more of him. With much power she separated from Marcus and returned in the reality.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stephen was in the room with Susan.  
  
"According to your expression in the last couple of minutes, Marcus doesn't hate you because you are a telepath and he has this ability now, too."  
  
"No, you were right. He doesn't hate me. Really I'm completely glad, so we have the chance to see us and to talk. And we have real conversations. We haven't yet argued once."  
  
"Miracles still happen there. Tell him, when you see him the next time, that our separation runs. I don't want to stand his new luck in the way. And he should hurry to get healthy, so that you both finally come together. It has lasted long enough."  
  
Susan blushed. "I will, Stephen. Look after him while I'm in C&C."  
  
Susan went above and progressed to her work. At least she tried it. But her thinks revolved mainly around the post offered her and around her abilities. She gave her colleague wrong tasks, but nobody dared to point her on these errors. They knew the Captain too well. Corwin tried his luck in a conversation with Susan.  
  
"Captain Ivanova, you looked exhaust. Perhaps you should go and rest in your quarter. It's not much to do here, I can do it alone besides that tomorrow President Sheridan comes back again and you should be fit. He would never forgive me, if you wouldn't feel well."  
  
"Thanks Lt. Corwin. I assume you offer, but only under the condition, that I take over your next shift. A little sleep and I can work again like formerly."  
  
Normally Susan wouldn't have assumed the offer, but she observed personally, that she wasn't in the state to work. She wanted to play a bit with her new ability. This she tried immediately with Corwin. Susan tried to sink her walls so far, that she could hear the thoughts of the other in the background. Her mother had explained her, how she could separate a single voice from the tangle. She was successful to hear Corwin's voice alone.  
  
//Poor Ivanova. The matter with this ranger is hard on her. I wouldn't have thought that she worries about him so much. I was of course conscious, that he is in love with her, but I still had the hope, she would go out once with me. It looks like I have lost her forever.//  
  
Susan turned quickly around and left C&C.  
  
*Does really everybody knows, that Marcus is in love with me?*, she wondered. As she went on the passage to the elevator, she heard also the voices of the persons she met. It appeared really that almost everyone knows about Marcus' feelings for her. *I was so blind! There were so many signs of his love and I have simply ignored them. I will make that well again, if he has awakened from coma.*, Susan said to herself. Susan entered the password of her quarter and went in. She showered and went to bed. Corwin was right. She had to be fit, when President Sheridan comes tomorrow.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Have you missed me, Marcus?"  
  
"I miss you always."  
  
"I want to hope that. John and Delenn are coming back tomorrow. I must still talk a serious word with the President that he doesn't have me warned. Simply appointing me to Captain."  
  
"Leave the poor man his fun. I believe he is sorry, that he couldn't see your face. Susan, do me a kindness?"  
  
"Which one?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Can you kiss me once more. I must know that this all wasn't only a dream in my dream world."  
  
Susan went to him and took his face in her hands. Then she pressed softly her lips on his. She observed, as he pushed his tongue in her mouth. Susan plays with it. Her hands drove in his hair and dug therein around. His hands drove along her back. Marcus enjoyed the feeling to be near to her. His mouth wandered from her mouth to her earlobe and gnawed at it. Susan escaped a soft groan. This made Marcus only hotter. Susan's hands drove over his stomach up to his muscular chest. She opened his ranger pin and had his cloak felled to the ground. Her hands drove over the material of his turtleneck until her hands had found his nipples. She stroked them until they were hard. Marcus groaned. Marcus put his hands on her breasts and began to stroke them through the material of her blouse. Susan had to groan with longing. Marcus wanted more. He took off her blouse and her bra. Now his hands could caress her bare breast. His mouth found one of her already hard nipples and began to suck at it. He stroked the other one with his hand and changed in between again and again. Almost automatically her hands wandered to the fastener of his trousers and began to open it slowly. She didn't want to frighten him through her quick procedure. Just as the trousers were opened, Susan noticed, what she had just done and yielded back frightened.  
  
"No fear, Susan. I want it just like you. I have nothing against it.", Marcus said when he noticed that she drew herself back from him.  
  
Susan knew, that Marcus said the truth. His longing was as strong as hers. But she wanted to wait with the real act, until he was really with her. His first time should be unforgettable, not only a dream.  
  
"Marcus, we must stop. Otherwise we go too far."  
  
"This wouldn't matter. I have waited my whole life only for you and would like to experience it now with you."  
  
"I know, how much you want to make love to me, but your first time should be somewhat particular. It should be real, not only a dream. Believe me it's just as hard for me as for you."  
  
"I believe you. Sleep now, my love. John and Delenn should see you tomorrow from your best side. Although, you only have really good sides."  
  
Susan blushed and kissed him once more. It was difficult for her, to finish this dream.  
  
@@@@@  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	12. Part 11

See Prologue for Disclaimer  
  
Part 11 of 36  
  
The next morning Susan got dressed in a new uniform after her shower and went quickly to Marcus. She had simply to see him. Her did not remain much time, the first ship, which would dock today were going to be John and Delenn. Susan went to the docks and waited for the White-Star-Ship. It came exactly to the calculated point of time.  
  
In the ship John and Delenn, discussed how they could bring Susan to become their witness. Normally the Russian iceberg, Susan's nickname on the station wouldn't let herself persuade to such an emotional thing. Delenn had concluded, to talk alone with Susan about the wedding after their arrival and simply to ask her.  
  
John and Delenn alit. Susan had already some exercise with her new ability and left her blockades down. She received unmistakably the thoughts of both of them. Susan went to the ship and embraced a surprised John Sheridan. He knew Susan since some years now, but it had almost never occurred that she has embraced him.  
  
"Welcome back to Babylon 5, Mr. President.", she teased him.  
  
"Susan, it's good to see you. We all were worried about you. How are you?"  
  
"Thanks, I'm fine owing to Marcus. I only worried about him." Then she gave Delenn the hand. She saw her thoughts and knew what the ambassador had on heart.  
  
"Delenn, don't worry. It's an honour to me, to be your maid-of-honour and witness. I will take care about the preparations for a wedding on tradition of the earth." John and Delenn looked amazed at her. Susan had to laugh.  
  
"It has much happened, while you weren't here. Perhaps we talk somewhere, where we are undisturbed."  
  
Susan, John and Delenn went in the quarter of the ambassador, where Lennier already waited with fresh tea.  
  
"Therefore Susan, tell us, what has happened!"  
  
"Marcus has saved me with these healing devices. There were some small side- effects, from which we haven't known of up until now. This machine has strengthened my telepathic abilities a bit. Stephen thinks I'm a P11 now. A further side-effect is that Marcus is now also a telepath. Stephen estimates P9, but he can first say it exactly, when he has awakened from coma. These abilities give us the chance, to talk to each other. Delenn has already seen it."  
  
"You say, that you're now a very strong telepath and have Marcus somehow infected with it. What has he said to it? However I assume you have cleared him up over this matter, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, I have told him, that he has these abilities now also. I have thought that he would be raging madly on me. But he wasn't. He loves me and I will help him, to evade that. If I have learned it personally. Up until now I could only block scans and suddenly I can do that personally. It is uncanny. But I'm glad, that it allows me, to talk with Marcus. It makes it much more easily."  
  
"Then he has finally talked to you?" Delenn asked.  
  
"Yes, he has told me, that he loves me and I love him also. I only wait that he finally awakens from coma. But Stephen says it can still last years, until he's healthy again. He improves only slowly."  
  
"Marcus will do it. He's a fighter, besides he has a reason to get healthy again quickly."  
  
"Thanks Delenn. I unfortunately have to go to C&C again. Corwin has taken over my last shift and since our old commander isn't there any longer, everything sticks at me again. I will take care of a minister, John."  
  
Susan dismissed and went to her work. As first she notified Brother Theo, a monk on Babylon 5 who explored the different religions. He agreed to execute the wedding. After that the day ran down very quietly. There were no larger crises, nothing exploded, and nobody was threatened. Susan used the quiet, to prepare a list for the wedding. She absolutely had to go shopping with Delenn.  
  
In the interim Lennier prepared still some of the rituals, which were necessary for a wedding on Minbar. The most difficult were already fulfilled.  
  
After her shift Susan went in MedLab.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Finally you are there Susan, you don't really know how hard it was after yesterday night, not to think about you?"  
  
"I can imagine it. It felt similarly. John and Delenn are on the station again. They want to marry and I should be Delenn's maid-of-honour."  
  
"Bugger! Can't they at least wait, until I feel better? However I can't miss the chance, to see you in a dress."  
  
"Who has said that I will wear a dress?"  
  
"However you won't go to the wedding of the president in your uniform, will you? I'm sure you look completely charming in a long, tight dress."  
  
"You would like that surely, wouldn't you? But I promise you, that you will see me at least once in a dress. Perhaps in a white one?"  
  
Marcus blushed and Susan grinned. "Don't worry, before it's so far, I will wear a dress to dear you. Unfortunately I must leave you alone. I must still think about my future in EarthForce. I have promised the president, to inform her on the end of the week about my decision and this is already tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, and don't worry about me. I will follow you to everywhere. It doesn't play a role for me where you are, as long as you are with me."  
  
"Thanks Marcus. Sweet dreams."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Susan went to the gardens to think about the offer. She was sure, that she wouldn't assume the command over the ship, although it was once her dream. However she couldn't abandon Marcus and her other friend but she wasn't sure, whether she wanted to remain here on Babylon 5 in her old position. The job was always fun, but now, where John and Michael weren't there any longer, she didn't know, whether it would still be the same. She wanted to help the person, this had Marcus shown her. However how should she do that?  
  
Susan didn't notice that Delenn approached her. "May I sit with you Susan?"  
  
"Sure Delenn. How far are the preparations?"  
  
"Oh, John accomplishes just still one of the last rituals. In one week we should be finished with everything. How does it go with your preparations?"  
  
"I have a priest, who only needs the exact day. We have two witnesses. Everything we now still need is a dress but I don't know what you are going to wear. On the earth it is custom, that the bride wears a white dress."  
  
"Since it's a mixture, I will wear a dress of earth and the traditional cloak of my caste over it. So both races are represented. Should we look together for a dress? I'm not sure, which fits for this occasion."  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea. What do you think about tomorrow after work? We can hide the clothes in my quarter. John may not see your dress before the wedding."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It brings misfortune. May I ask you something, Delenn?"  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	13. Part 12

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 12 of 36  
  
"Sure, what can I do for you, Susan?"  
  
"Tell me something about the rangers. What are they doing now the war against the shadows is past? How does a training run? Who can participate in it?"  
  
"The rangers care now for peace in the universe. They collect information about trouble spots and help the races, to solve their problems. It is a demanding task. Each one, who is willing to sacrifice his life for other people and for Ranger One may participate in the training. The training itself is composed to different parts. The rangers learn different kinds of meditations and rituals, the language of the three castes, the history of the rangers, different fighting techniques with hand and with the denn'bok. At the end each provides an oath that he or she serves for me. Is there a certain reason, why you want to know that, Susan?"  
  
"No, I was only curious. Thank you Delenn. I go in my quarter now. I'm exhausted."  
  
"Good night. I personal will see how John is doing with the ritual."  
  
Susan couldn't sleep that night. She had always to think about the possibilities of her future. As she fell asleep in the early morning hours she finally had made a decision. After her morning coffee, a real one and a shower she tried to get in contact with the president on earth.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. President."  
  
"Captain Ivanova. I assume you want to inform me about your decision."  
  
"Yes, I refuse it thanking, to lead the command of a ship. I intend something other with my life and I think it's the right decision. Thank you and good bye."  
  
Susan closed the connection and felt facilitates.  
  
After her shift Delenn expected her already. She was completely tensely on the earthly bridal gowns. Together they went to a shop on the Zocalo. They both had never been there before. Susan helped Delenn with the selection of a white dress. She wanted only somewhat simple. They found a dreamlike, white dress, which calmed down like a second skin around her body. It had a low back. Susan had to persuade Delenn to buy it. Then Delenn looked for a fitting dress for Susan. She decided for an ankle long blue dress that fitted to her eye colour. Susan had to concede, that it looked excellently on her. Together the both women went to Susan's quarter, where they drank a cup of tea. As Delenn left, Susan went to John's office.  
  
"Hello Susan, what a rare visit. What can I do for you?"  
  
"John do you already know who becomes new commander of Babylon 5?"  
  
"Yes, I know it. Why, want you to apply for the job?"  
  
"No, I was offered the command over a ship, but however you know that already. So, who is it?"  
  
"It's not fair, if you read my thoughts, Susan. It's Commander Elizabeth Lochley."  
  
"When should she arrive here?"  
  
"I don't know it exactly. I was told, within the next three weeks. It looks like the station belongs completely alone to you."  
  
"I will enjoy this time, since it will be probable being last time that I will work in C&C."  
  
"Does that mean you have assumed the offer? Does Marcus know it?" John asked.  
  
"John let surprise you. I'm saying nothing, until it's certain. Thank you for your information."  
  
Susan went back in her quarter and calmed down on her bed. Short time later she had fallen asleep and found itself again in Tuzanor.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Where have you been the whole time Susan?"  
  
"Excuse me Marcus. But I must lead a space station here and after my shift I was shopping with Delenn. You know a dress for the wedding."  
  
"So you will wear a dress!"  
  
Susan only grinned at him. "That's not fair. Describe it to me. So I have something to dream."  
  
"Hurry up to get healthy and you can see it in the whole beauty. The wedding is in a week. You have still some time."  
  
"Bugger! It doesn't go more quickly."  
  
"I promise you, that I have a photo made of me. Marcus can you please tell me that I have made the right decision."  
  
"Susan, you have made the right decision. I don't know what the reason is and how you have decided, but I trust you."  
  
"I have made a decision for my future. I'm not sure, whether it influences yours also. I tell you more, if everything is sure. Thank you Marcus."  
  
@@@@@  
  
A week later the wedding of John Sheridan and Delenn occurred. The day before Elizabeth Lochley had arrived, the new commander of the station. Susan was facilitated, now nothing more stood in the way for her plan. The wedding was a mixture from the customs of earth, which Brother Theo recited and some small rituals of Minbar, shown by Lennier. Delenn carried the bridal gown, which she had bought with Susan and over it the cloak of her caste. John wore a black tuxedo. Stephen wore a black suit. However all present persons were astonished by Susan's appearance. No one had seen her often in a dress, even such a well sitting. She wore her hair open today, so it fell in curls around her face and over her shoulders.  
  
After the ceremony a small reception occurred for the narrowest friends in 'Earthers'. John thanked his friends for the support in the last months. Stephen persuaded Susan to dance with him. She was happy this evening, even if she missed Marcus awfully. After some hours the newly weds left the party. Susan used the chance, to be able to speak the both of them alone.  
  
"John, Delenn. Can I speak to you?"  
  
"Where is the problem, Susan?" John asked.  
  
"Really I wanted to ask you only, if you want to have dinner with me tomorrow. Then I will explain you, what I intend."  
  
John and Delenn examined. "We assume your invitation gladly, Susan." With these words John and Delenn went in their wedding night.  
  
The next evening Susan had already prepared everything for the meal. She was nervous, how the both on them would react about her project. After the meal John asked about the reason of the invitation.  
  
"You know, that I was offered to take over the command of a ship."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I have refused it. Tomorrow I will as first cancel my post as second commander."  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	14. Part 13

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 13 of 36  
  
John was shocked over the news of Susan. He had calculated with everything but this. "And what are you going to do then? The military was everything you had."  
  
"However you have made it also. My decision is certain. I will go to Tuzanor and participate there the ranger-training. Everything occurs me so senselessly. Now that Michael and you aren't here any longer, I don't know, whether the work makes me still so much fun. I would like to help the person and what Delenn has told me about the new tasks of the rangers, I can do this there. It's like the military, just only more meaningful."  
  
"Does Marcus know about your decision, Susan?" Delenn asked.  
  
"No, he doesn't. Of course he knows about the offer, but not, that I want to join the rangers. But he has said he follows me to everywhere, if he is healthy again. I simply find that it's the right decision."  
  
"When do you want to begin with the training?"  
  
"As soon as possible. "  
  
John and Delenn looked at each other. John was sure, that he couldn't divert Susan from this idea. He also wanted not to do it at all. The thought to join the rangers appeared to make her happy.  
  
"Susan, tomorrow we fly with a White-Star-Ship to Minbar to spend there our honeymoon. It would be us an honour, if you would come with us. I certainly can bring Elli to it that she gives you vacation until your discharge. And I'm also sure, that Delenn helps you with the training."  
  
"Yes, it would be an honour, to help you with the admission. Still I'm Entil'Zha."  
  
Susan was glad. Now she had only to convince Marcus about her idea. Susan descended in MedLab.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Marcus, I must tell you something."  
  
"What's wrong, my Darling." He went to her and gave her a long, passionately kiss.  
  
"Don't divert, Marcus. It's important. Tomorrow I will leave the station."  
  
Marcus went back a step. "Then you have assumed the offer?"  
  
"No I don't have assumed it! I will go with John and Delenn to Minbar. There I will participate in the ranger-training."  
  
"Oh, has Delenn persuaded you to that?"  
  
"No, it was my decision and you can't divert me of it."  
  
"I want that not at all. I think you will be a wonderful ranger. You have your heart at the right place, even if it has cost you some time, to find this out. Sech Durhan and Sech Turval will be enthusiastic by you."  
  
Susan blushed. "I don't know this person, but if they have survived you, they will be successful to teach me the whole stuff. Mostly I fear the rituals and the language. You know, that I have learned some minbari by myself?"  
  
Marcus laughed, as he thought how badly she mastered this language. "They are very patient. Tell them simply, you are a friend of mine and they will understand. And you can always ask me for help. You knows better than me, how you can step in contact with me."  
  
"That is really simple. I think about you and already see you in Tuzanor. I believe it's because you don't have walls to protect you from it. I on the contrary have these barriers since my childhood and I leave them only completely rarely fall. Try it."  
  
Susan disappeared from the dream world and let her walls fallen. Little later she was again with Marcus. However this time they were at the beach, which they had seen in their common dream.  
  
"It has worked, Susan! Now I can also establish contact with you."  
  
"How have you worked it, that we meet here at this beach?"  
  
"I have thought simply about a place, where I was happy. And already were we here. The only question is why we always have met in Tuzanor."  
  
"If you had nothing to do with it, my subconscious will already have observed that I want to join the rangers. If you are healthy again, you must absolutely show me the house."  
  
"I will, Darling. I think, it's better, if you now go to pack. John and Delenn shouldn't wait for you."  
  
Susan gave Marcus a kiss, which made him hungry for more. *Bugger why lasts it only this long, until I'm healthy. I don't want to wait any longer.*, Marcus thought.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Susan went to Commander Lochley to cancel her post. John had already spoken with her about it, what Susan didn't know, therefore it amazed Susan that she immediately got her remaining vacation and could leave the station with the president-couple. Then she went in her quarter to pack up a few matters. To the conclusion she went to her friends on the station to say goodbye to them. Stephen promised her, that he would worry about Marcus and that he would notify her immediately, if his condition should change. Lennier promised also, to take care of Marcus. Lyta offered her help with her ability, however Susan refused. She had tried during these past few days much with it and had handle everything well. Besides there on Minbar were also telepaths, which weren't assumed to the PsiCorp. To the end of her tour she went to Down Below, where Marcus had his quarter. She tried with her telepathic abilities to get the password for his door. She wasn't surprised, as she noticed that it was her name. Susan went in Marcus' quarter and looked around. It was the first time she was in his room. It was a remarkable feeling. The room was rather small, in contrast to her own. It had no kitchen and no shower with real water. He had an astonishing collection of real books. A rarity in these times. Susan examined the books. There were mostly books of English authors. In one book she found a photo of her. On the table beside his bed she found a photo of him, which showed him with another young man. She assumed that it was his brother William. Susan took the picture with her. She would need in the next weeks a memory of him, if she couldn't see him in reality. This would help her.  
  
Shortly before their take-off Susan went once more to Marcus, to say goodbye to his body. With his spirit she would be in touch furthermore. It was difficult for her to leave him on the station, but she had no other choice. Ultimately she went to the meeting-place, where John and Delenn were already waiting for her. All her friends were there, to say goodbye once more. With tears in the eyes Susan climbed in the White-Star-Ship.  
  
Two days later they landed on the space airport on Minbar. Delenn had offered her, to stay with them until her training started. Susan assumed the offer, because she knew nobody other here and wanted not to be alone at the moment. On Minbar it was just weekend so Susan had to wait with her registration till next week.  
  
The weekend passed quickly. Delenn showed Susan and John the city, who both had never been on Minbar before. It was a wonderful environment. In the middle of the panorama of crystal mountains, with minbari - typical vegetation. Susan wanted already to ask about the house of Jeff, however she decided against it. Marcus should show it her.  
  
After the weekend Delenn brought Susan to the training compound of the rangers, which lay nearby Tuzanor. The instructors were joyfully surprises to see Entil'Zha Delenn. All bowed to her. Some stopped, to speak with her.  
  
Ultimately they arrive in the administration office. A young minbari got up, when they entered the office.  
  
"Entil'Zha Delenn. What pleasure to see you here? What can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"Teroon may I present you my friend Captain Susan Ivanova. She would like to participate in the ranger training."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain. Unfortunately I must let you know, that the training has already begun some weeks ago and the next course begins first in two months."  
  
"Teroon, please make an exception this one time. Susan is a personal recruit of mine. However you won't refuse a request of the Entil'Zha."  
  
"No, of course not. But the other students are already ahead. I have only thought of your own welfare. However you know how demanding the first weeks are. If you had missed there something, it's already difficulty for a minbari to make up the material. Let alone then for a human."  
  
"I'm sure, that Susan has filled the gaps very quickly. I'm in the next few days still here and will help her with everything. Besides that she has particular connection to ranger Cole. He will support her also at each task."  
  
"Ranger Cole? I haven't seen him since several months. Is he also here? "  
  
"No, he isn't here and I don't think that he will come to Minbar in the next weeks. He's on Babylon 5, but I stand always in contact with him. Do you know him?", Susan asked.  
  
"I know his reputation. He was one of the best students of Sech Turval. The first human he has ever trained. If Mr. Cole assists you really, I believe, that you have made up the missed quickly. I will take you in. Delenn, want you to show your friend the camp?"  
  
"Yes, I will show it her. When does her training starts?"  
  
"It will begin after lunch with a meditation lesson. Here is the schedule."  
  
Delenn bowed and led the Captain out. She showed Susan her quarter. "In this room many important rangers have already lived. You know two of them. Before Marcus his brother William and Jeffrey Sinclair have lived here."  
  
"Thanks Delenn, that you have arranged that for me. I know, that I made the right decision, but I miss Babylon 5. It sounds perhaps strangely, but the whole years have desired once to be somewhere else, to see again a right heaven, to feel the sun on the skin, but now, where I have this all, I miss this tin box. It has become my home."  
  
"It doesn't sound strangely. You know first, what you estimate, if you have it no more. Would you like, if I explain you now the basic ideas of the meditation and show you then the remaining gyms. We can eat together afterwards. And if it's okay with you I can watch the lesson. It's my task as Entil'Zha, to do this."  
  
"Thanks Delenn. But only under a condition, if this is permissible."  
  
"What would this be?"  
  
"If we could dispense with the formal addressing. I think, we have come in the last weeks so closely, that we can address ourselves informally. Still you are married with my best friend and I was witness."  
  
"Okay, Susan. Would you like it, if I participate the lesson?", Delenn asked again.  
  
"No, I would really like it. As a kind of mental support."  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	15. Part 14

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 14 of 36  
  
They took in the lunch in the presence of several human students and the both most important instructors, Sech Turval and Sech Durhan. It consisted only of Flarn, a dish of the minbari, which Susan doesn't like especially.  
  
'Great if they are only serving Flarn in the next weeks.', she thought.  
  
After the meal Delenn brought Susan in the meditation room. Susan was presented the other students. She was immediately somewhat particular, because she had worked it, to be taken subsequently in the class and because she knew Entil'Zha Delenn personally. Delenn participated also the lesson. Susan sat beside Delenn on the floor and began to free her spirit. Sech Turval sat in the middle of the room and observed his whole students. Particular he paid attention to Susan. If a student wasn't concentrated or even was sleeping during the meditation, he hit him with a stick he held in his hand. Susan sank her walls to free her thoughts. Short time later Marcus was with her.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Finally I have contact you, Susan"  
  
"Marcus! I'm just in a meditation." she called frightened.  
  
"Then a little diversion can't harm. I know, how boring the whole thing is. Does Turval still have his stick with him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, what painful memories. I don't know, how often I have gotten this stick. Usually I have fallen asleep, or I have refused to participate in the meditation. I think Turval would say, that I was a bad student."  
  
"Then I rather don't mention your name. Not that he still remembers you and transfers his bad experiences with you to me. I'm already now treated like an eccentric."  
  
"Why that?", Marcus asked.  
  
"Delenn has had her force played, so that I can already now participate in the training. The minbari, who makes the registrations, didn't want to have me thereby, because the training has already begun some weeks ago and he thinks, that I can't make up the remainder. Delenn has offered me her help."  
  
"That's very nice of her. And you know , that you can always come to me. I have that all also endured personally."  
  
"Thanks, I will surely come back to your offer."  
  
@@@@@  
  
After the meditation lesson came the instruction in self-defence. Susan fought very well, because of her military education. Really she was better, than most of the other students. But in the fight with the denn'bok, the traditional fighting pike of the minbari the others were superior to her some. Susan had no chance against her partner, a young minbari named Lodaan.  
  
'I think, I will take an extra training lesson with my private coach this evening.', Susan thought.  
  
After that the day was past. There was still a common meal with Delenn, but after that she went back to John. Delenn promised to see Susan once more before their departure and she should report her any time if she had problems with the training.  
  
Susan went in her room and lay down on the slanting bed.  
  
"Great, I'm not going to get much sleep in this bed."  
  
@@@@@  
  
It didn't last long and Susan was with Marcus. He wore sportswear, exactly like Susan. Both held a minbari - fighting pike in their hand.  
  
"Are you ready for an instruction lesson ?", Marcus asked.  
  
"Why have you known that I wanted to ask you about it?"  
  
"You know, I have very much time here in my sick-room to play with my new abilities and somehow it have worked that I knew, what you intend. I only don't know how I have made it."  
  
"No fear I will show you that when you have woken up. Let us begin."  
  
Both opened their weapons and began with simple exercises. Marcus explained her everything exactly. Susan made everything so, as he told her. Slowly he raised the tempo and the degree of difficulty. After approximately four hours they stopped. Both were fully exhaust and sweaty.  
  
"So, now you must be on the same level like the others. I'm not completely sure, what Durhan had shown us in the first weeks, but this might have been it. When do you have your next lesson with the denn'bok?"  
  
"I believe the next is already tomorrow. I report you then, how it has run. Thank you Marcus."  
  
"You are welcome", Marcus said on minbari.  
  
"What was this?" Susan, whom language proficiency wasn't so far extend asked.  
  
"I observe already, that we must work urgently on your minbari. If you like, I can help you immediately with it. Or are you too exhausted?"  
  
"Of course I'm tired, but I enjoy the time with you, that I will gladly continue. Let's begin."  
  
In the next two hours Marcus explained Susan the differences of the languages of the three castes. He procured her also some easier expressions in these languages. Susan observed not at all, as the time passed. She was disturbed by a remarkable buzz.  
  
"Marcus, what's this?"  
  
Marcus heard the noise. "I haven't heard that since some years. It's an old alarm Will has gotten from Sinclair. Later he has given it to me. I don't know where I have left it."  
  
"I can answer you this question . It still stands in your old room on the training compound. Delenn has told me, that you as well as your brother and Jeff were housed here."  
  
"That has Delenn caused? But you will like the room. It has a beautiful prospect of the mountains. I often stood there for hours and have simply seen out. It has helped me to relax. Now you must go, otherwise it gives no breakfast more."  
  
"I rather dispense it there is only Flarn. Not just my favourite dish."  
  
"There I can quieten you. There is mostly only once a month Flarn for the human students. Otherwise there is normal meal for us. It tastes even of something. But I'm not sure, whether there is your beloved coffee."  
  
"If not, I ask John or Delenn, whether they procure me something. They have offered me their help. Without coffee I can hardly survive."  
  
Susan gave Marcus a kiss on the forehead and left their dream world.  
  
@@@@@  
  
As she was in the reality again, she was astonished, how well she has slept on the minbari - bed. She felt refreshes and strengthened for a new day in the education. After breakfast she had a history lesson about the rangers. Also Susan had here no large gaps, because Marcus and Delenn had told her very much about it. After this lesson, which appeared to last eternally, it gave a light lunch. After that she had to meditate again. The last lesson was a course in the minbari - language. The teacher asked her, to introduce her in minbari.  
  
"Master I don't think, that I already know so much of your language to introduce me", tried Susan to stop the instructor .  
  
"Please try it. We will help you."  
  
Susan began to introduce herself in minbari. In the beginning she had still some difficulties, however it appeared her that the fitting sentences would form up in her thought. The most of the words she spoke had she never heard before, but she knew, what they meant.  
  
"You see, it wasn't so difficult. You almost have made no errors. Very surprisingly for a human, who doesn't master our language."  
  
"Thanks masters.", Susan said and blushed.  
  
After supper she went in her room and got ready on the minbari - bed, for her next training lesson with Marcus.  
  
@@@@@  
  
They met again at the same place like the day before.  
  
"How was your first lesson in minbari?", Marcus asked with a broad grin.  
  
"I think it was good. The master has praised me." Susan came a thought. "You have send me the right sentences, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, I have. However I know, that you aren't yet so far, but very soon you will be. But I haven't done that for you. I miss your proximity and if you are finished earlier with the training, because you produce so excellent performances, you can come formerly back to Babylon 5 and hinder Stephen that he makes these whole tests with me."  
  
"You feel, if somebody is with you?"  
  
"Yes, especially Stephen and you. Are you ready for a further lesson with the denn'bok?"  
  
Susan nodded. They trained several hours with the fighting pike. Marcus was astonished, how good Susan was. To loosen the exercises a bit Marcus talked with her in minbari. Susan noticed not at all, that he interrelated her both weaknesses . They were disturbed again through the ringing of Marcus' old alarm.  
  
"I have observed not at all, how fast the time is past. Now we haven't any time more, to exercise minbari. I hope, I endure the next lesson without your help."  
  
"Don't you have notice, that we already have talked the whole time in minbari? You make almost no errors more. Only at your vocabulary we must exercise a bit. I'm sure, that you will make the hour without my help, and if not, you know how you can find me."  
  
"Thanks Marcus." Susan gave Marcus a kiss and returned in the reality .  
  
@@@@@  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	16. Part 15

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 15 of 36  
  
The following three weeks were almost the same pattern. Susan participated the training and became always better. Already after a week, she was in the most areas better than the remainder of the students. Sech Durhan was so enthusiastic by her fighting with the denn'bok that he took in her in his private class. From now, Susan fought almost only against the great master personally. Many of her fighting pattern had he already seen once before.  
  
After a training lesson, the Sech invited Susan to a conversation in the temple of Valen. Susan had never been there before.  
  
"I admire you, Susan. I have had now only few students, who could evade with the denn'bok so well. Many of the movements you show I have already seen once before. I wonder, from where you can know about them. This person was uniquely endowed in this area. I think he was the best student I ever had and the best human friend."  
  
"At whom have you seen them?" Susan asked curiously.  
  
"At my first human student. He has always argued with me, because he wanted to be taken in my private class. However this privilege counted then only for the minbari. He didn't want to understand, that the humans couldn't fight so well with our most sacred weapon. First through a conversation with Entil'Zha Sinclair, my eyes were opened. He has told me, that Marcus Cole would play an important role and would urgently require my instructions with the fighting pike. Therefore, nothing else remained me as to take him in my class. This led almost to a quarrel between the remaining students. Marcus was uniquely with the pike. He was the best of all. I was very astonished. You are also very talented with the pike, but I would like to know if you know this ranger Cole."  
  
"Yes, Sech Durhan, I know Marcus. He's the real reason why I'm here. He was the station - ranger of Babylon 5, where I have worked in the command. After the large battles, I have thought what I want to do with my life. I would like to help the people, Marcus has shown me that."  
  
"But how is it possible, that you have a very similar fight technique like he has?"  
  
"I train very frequently with Marcus."  
  
"Is he on Minbar? I would like to see him very gladly."  
  
"No, he's on Babylon 5 and I'm not sure, whether he can visit you in the next time. But I can report him something."  
  
"That would be very nice. Please tell him, I would gladly train with him once again. I have still a bill open with him."  
  
Susan didn't understand the sense of the message, but she promised to tell him.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Darling, I should deliver you a message of Sech Durhan. He says, he would train gladly again with you and he has still an open bill with you. Can you tell me please, what that should mean?"  
  
"Each time I'm nearby the compound we carry out a fight." Marcus explained.  
  
"I have understood that part. What kind of bill? I don't want that something happen to you if you are healthy again. Is it dangerous?"  
  
"No, darling, you don't have to worry about me. At our last fight, I have hit the Sech. He hasn't digested it and wants revenge. But it's completely harmless."  
  
"Then it is good."  
  
@@@@@  
  
At the next day, Susan received a message from Babylon 5. It came from Stephen. She opened with joyful hearts a canal to the station. She believed Stephen wanted to inform her, that Marcus was essentially better.  
  
"Hello Stephen, what's the matter?"  
  
"Susan, it's about Marcus!"  
  
"I have figured that already out. Does he feel better?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I fear not. His condition has worsened over night. I think we are now again on the level a week after the transfer. I'm sorry Susan. I don't know if he recovers again. As long as it remains like this, I see no great danger. Should something change, I report to you."  
  
Susan didn't want to believe it. In her dreams, Marcus looked always so alive and healthy. He couldn't leave her. Susan had to quiet her thoughts. She left her room and made a walk. She found herself in front if Valen's temples. She went in and sat down on the floor in front of the statue. She closed her eyes and meditated. However, her thoughts didn't quiet. Everything revolved around Marcus.  
  
"How can you only dare it? You have promised me, that you get healthy again. We have still our whole future in front of us. Jeff has said that you will play a big role. You have to fulfil something! Jeff, you are the most important person among the minbari. How could you deceive yourself only in this way? Please don't let Marcus die! I need him!"  
  
Susan opened her eyes and saw a man standing in front of her. She needed a moment to recognize him.  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	17. Part 16

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 16 of 36  
  
"What are you doing here? You have gone back in time!"  
  
"Susan, however you must slowly know, that everything is possible. I have heard you and I'm here to give you some courage. You know, that I had said, Marcus will provide something large. That he will also do. He will awaken from his coma. How and when, that can't I tell you, but I promise you, that you both will be happy together. Marcus and you, you will be the beginning of a new organization. You will know what I have spoken about, if it's so far. Don't worry about him. He has friends, who worry about him. And you go on in your training. I'm very proud of you. You are still better, than Marcus was."  
  
"Thanks Jeff, I have needed that now. It's good to see you again. We all miss you awfully. Tell me how is the past? Have you found Catherine?"  
  
"Susan, we have no more time, but let me tell you, that I miss you all also and I'm very happy in my current life. I have found Catherine and have we married. In some weeks our first child would have been born."  
  
"That pleases me for you and Catherine. Goodbye, Jeff."  
  
"Good bye my friend. And take care of you and Marcus. I intend still much with you both."  
  
Then Jeffrey Sinclair had disappeared again, however Susan felt much better. She didn't know, what he planned, but there were hope, that Marcus would get healthy again.  
  
Just as she wanted to go, Sech Durhan came in.  
  
"Ah, Susan. Nice to see you. I have missed you today in the meditation lesson. Is everything okay?"  
  
"I had received a call from Babylon 5. The message had churned me too much. I went here to quieten my thoughts."  
  
"Would you like to speak about it, Susan?" the master asked.  
  
"Not really, but I think, it would do me well. Does it really interest you?"  
  
"Yes.", the minbari simply said.  
  
Susan began to tell him the story of Marcus, how he had come to the station, drove her nuts, how she was wounded and how he had sacrificed his life for her. The Sech wasn't especially surprised by this deed. He had already known that Marcus was something unique. She told him, from her promotion and from the conversations, she had with Marcus. To the conclusion she mentioned the call from Stephen and her encounter with Valen.  
  
"Marcus is a fighter. He will overcome the disease, because he knows, that there is somebody in reality, who loves him. What your telepathic abilities concerns, you should urgently see one of the minbari - telepaths. In our history books two persons are mentioned, who should dispose of similar abilities. They were friends of Valen."  
  
Susan looked amazes at him.  
  
"Valen had led a kind of journal, which serve us now as something like law - and history books. The religious caste analyzes each one of these books. One deals only with his friends from another time. We have read it never fully, because we thought, it contains nothing of meaning for the minbari and it's very private. We preserve the privacy of Valen, if it's possible for us. If you want, I give you the book, so that you can read it. I think it will help you, to understand something."  
  
"Thanks, Sech Durhan. It would be very nice of you, if you give me the book to read."  
  
The Sech and Susan went in a secret chamber of Valen's temple. It was guarded by three warriors. When they saw the Sech, they opened the door. In front of them several room high shelves was found, which stood all full with leather bounded books. The Sech removed one and gave it Susan. She raised it carefully. The pages were yellowed by the centuries and very fragile.  
  
"I will give you back the book as fast as possible."  
  
"Don't worry about this. We have copies of each book here. Besides that we have no application for this one."  
  
Susan went in her room and began to read the book. She recognized already on the first page the curved handwriting of her former superior. The book was written for the largest part in English, which many of the minbari did not understand.  
  
°Dear friends, if you read this book, then I no more with you. No fear, I'm not dead. I lead a very happy life with my wife Catherine and my children on Minbar. I have gone back in time 1000 years to lead with Babylon 4 the first large battle against the shadows and to care so for 1000 years of peace. I hope you have been just as successful as we. It's dreamlike here. I'm a kind saint here.°  
  
Susan flew over the next couple of pages, until she found something that interested her. It was a chapter directed directly to her.  
  
°Susan, this paragraph is especially for you. I know that you are now in the ranger training and will finish this very soon. I also know, that you have found a man, who loves you and want to spend the rest of your life with you. He is also a ranger and has wanted to sacrifice his life for you.  
  
I know, you wonder now, why I know that all, where I'm in the past! The explanation is simple. I'm a 'teep' just like you. As I have travelled through the time, something has happened with me. I can't explain what, in any case it gives me the chance to see into the future, and therefore I know almost everything about you all. I have seen each individual second of your life, since I have disappeared into the past. When I had seen Marcus the first time, I have known that he's something particular. Now I know what it was. As he has transferred his life force to you, something has happened with you both. It has made very strong telepaths out of you. Nevertheless, this isn't yet everything. You both own the ability to change the dreams of the others and you can see like I into the future. Perhaps it will last some time, until this ability shows itself with you, but it's there. Have patience to experiment and try with it. Among the minbari, there are also some with this gift. They are descendants of Catherine and me. Marcus and you, you both have now the task to found an organization, which trains and protects such persons, call them dream-chancer. It's a demanding task, which only good rangers can fulfil. There are still many challenges waiting for you. More I wouldn't like to betray you now; otherwise the whole tension from your life is out. I promise you, that you will have a very happy life from now. Don't forget me, Jeff.°  
  
The next pages were over other of his friends and over his life as Valen. The reading of the book showed Susan, how much she missed her old friend.  
  
In the next morning Susan participated again in the lessons, however her thinks circled around Jeff's book. In the lunch break she used the chance and looked for Durhan.  
  
"Sech Durhan, thank you that you have given me the book. It has helped me very much. However I have one question."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Valen speaks in his book about persons, who call themselves dream-chancer. There also should be some among the minbari. In the book it's said, that I should get in contact with them. However, I don't know where I can find them. Can you help me?"  
  
"The dream-chancer are a very old legend among the minbari. There are only a few, who know about them. I will bring you to them."  
  
Susan and Sech Durhan went together to a smaller temple, which lay behind that from Valen. Durhan opened the door and let Susan enter. When she was inside, she saw several hundred minbari. All lay on beds and appeared to sleep.  
  
"What do they do there?" Susan asked the Sech.  
  
"They watch over the dreams of the creatures on Minbar. It's a very important task. There is Tilaan, the principal of the temple. The legend predicts that about 1000 years after the emergence of Valen and after the war against the darkness a new large master comes to Minbar and takes over the direction of the dream-chancer. We already wait very patiently for this person. It would have to emerge very soon. Unfortunately nothing is known about the appearance or the abilities of this person."  
  
Durhan led Susan to Tilaan.  
  
"Tilaan, this is Captain Susan Ivanova of Babylon 5. She's my best student. She has read the private book of Valen and wanted to know something about the dream-chancer."  
  
Susan noticed that Tilaan wanted to scan her. Susan blocked the scan.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. You are an acquaintance of Entil'Zha Delenn."  
  
"Yes, I'm her friend. I also was a friend of Entil'Zha Sinclair."  
  
Tilaan heard very tensely. "It would be an honour, to tell you more about us. If you have some time now, I can lead you around and tell you something."  
  
"Yes, that would be very nice. I have no courses more and I'm free up to the evening."  
  
Sech Durhan dismissed. Tilaan brought Susan in a small adjoining room, where they talked in all quiet at a cup of tea.  
  
"You have read the private book? Have you understood, what it says?"  
  
"Yes, I think, I have understood the most. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You know, we try already since several hundred years to decode the book. We aren't successful. What does it say?"  
  
"The book really conforms to the crewmembers of Babylon 5. Valen must have suspected very much about us. We all were very good friend of Jeffrey Sinclair. A chapter conforms directly to me. Valen tells me something about my life, everything is correct. He tells that I'm also a dream-chancer. However I'm not sure."  
  
"There are possibilities to test this. Tell me, have you connections to dead or seriously ill persons?"  
  
"Often I meet with a friend, who lies since some time in coma. We meet in a dream world, most it's Tuzanor and have conversations or he helps me with my training. Besides that I have seen Sinclair in a dream."  
  
"That sounds very much like a dream-chancer. We have a special test to be completely sure, that you belong to us."  
  
"Then you do it, I want to be completely sure. The book mentions something else."  
  
Tilaan made the test at Susan. To it she had to penetrate into her thoughts. Susan had her granted. There passed some minutes before Tilaan removed from Susan's thought. Hastily she left the room and came back with another person. It was a very old minbari. He also entered Susan's thoughts. As he was finished Susan wanted to know, what he had done.  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	18. Part 17

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 17 of 36  
  
"I have convinced me of Tilaan's conjecture. You are a very strong telepath, who is at the same time a dream-chancer and you can see into the future. You have everything the prophecy forecasts. You are the next Isban'Tho, the leader of the Amin'Sogan."  
  
"That's what the book of Valen says. But will I be asked, if I want to take over this position? I'm very happy with my life, like it's now. The only thing still missing is Marcus."  
  
"It's anticipated that you take over this task. Valen has prophesied it. Everything has come up like he had said until now. Naturally you have some time, until you will step at your lawful place. There is still the chance to see your friends and we will help you to evade with your abilities. It can need some time until you are used to them, if you haven't them since birth."  
  
"Thanks for your offer, but I rather would like to be alone now."  
  
Susan dismissed and went back in her room. There she made a connection to Babylon 5 to Delenn.  
  
"What can I do for you Susan?"  
  
"Delenn, have you ever heard something about the dream-chancer?"  
  
Delenn faded. "Yes, I have heard of them. But why do you know something about them. It's a very old legend among my people. It's no element the ranger training."  
  
"I have read a book of Valen, where he mentions them."  
  
"What book do you mean Susan? " she asked nervously.  
  
"His private book. Sech Durhan has told me, that you couldn't use it. I on the contrary found it very exciting."  
  
"Susan, the book is secret! There are only a few, important minbari, who know of it. But none of them knows the content. What does it say?" wanted Delenn to calm her curiosity.  
  
"It turns to his friends on Babylon 5. It tells from his life and tells me, that I should take over the leadership of the dream-chancer."  
  
"It says what? How could he know about it?"  
  
"Jeff was also one of them. Probably the first one. He's very well informed about our lives. Delenn, what's the task of the dream-chancer?"  
  
"That's difficult to say. They are something like the rangers, only they work more with their subconscious. That's their intensity. They collect information through the dreams of the other. Others on the contrary care for nice dreams."  
  
"A kind of second rangers? Sounds interesting. Is there something new of Marcus? Has his condition improved again?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Stephen has said that he improves again very slowly. We still need very much patience until he is the old one again."  
  
"Thanks Delenn."  
  
Susan closed the connection and went to bed.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Susan, where had you been in the last time? I couldn't reach you."  
  
"Your condition had worsened. There I have thought it would be better, if we discontinue our conversations for some time. I didn't want to weaken you even more."  
  
"Our conversations are the only thing, what helps me, to improve my condition. I have missed you."  
  
"I have missed you also. But much has happen in the last weeks. Especially during these past few days. Jeff had visited me and besides that I have made a really troubling discovery."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No. I haven't yet understood it personally. Perhaps later."  
  
"Okay, if you want to talk, you know how you can reach me. How does it run with the training? Soon the oath would have to be sworn, wouldn't it?"  
  
"The training runs well. All are saying I would be the best of the classes. That owes me only to you. I'm in the private class of Sech Turval. He has recognized your fighting pattern. The oath is provided first in two weeks, but I was offered to finish the training formerly, because I'm so good."  
  
"That's great. Then you are sooner back again on Babylon 5."  
  
"I hope that very, but previously it still gives a trifle I must worry about." she said mysteriously.  
  
@@@@@  
  
In the next few days Susan spent most time after the training with the dream-chancer. It was a fascinating, small group, who collected astonishing knowledge. Tilaan showed her, how she could use her abilities effectively.  
  
At the end of the week Susan was again with Tilaan in the temple.  
  
"Tilaan, what would be my tasks, if I would take over position of the Isban'Tho?"  
  
"You would be as first a representative person, who represents the dream- chancer at all possible chances. Besides that you would be the connection between us and the rangers and the different races. There are dream-chancer among all races. With Entil'Zha Delenn's consent we will take in a test in the ranger training to find suitable persons for us."  
  
"I would be something like a president, who represents the group. Where would I have to live?"  
  
"That stands you freely. But it would be clever, if you would be nearby the dream-chancer. Still you are our model, to which we look up. Have you already made a decision?" Tilaan wanted to know.  
  
"No. Really I only wanted to take part in the ranger training and after that return again to Babylon 5. I hadn't known that something like that would expect me here. I miss the station and the work in C&C. I have already thought to demand my old place back."  
  
"You could return any time to Babylon 5, when you have taken over the position."  
  
"But there is still a problem. My boyfriend lies in coma on Babylon 5 and he still knows nothing from this problem. Previously I would like to speak with him about it. He's also affected of it."  
  
"I don't understand that, but you will have your reasons for it. But the prophecy anticipates still a second person, who has similarly strong ability like you. Up until now we haven't yet found the other."  
  
"I think, I have a conjecture who this person could be. I will inform you of my decision before the swearing-in."  
  
Susan left the room and went in her room.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Susan, I have missed you."  
  
"I have missed you also. But next week I will be probably again on the station. But there is something else about what I must talk with you."  
  
"Begin. I'm completely ear."  
  
"When we have seen us the last time, I have said that Jeff has visited me. He has said that we are the beginning of a new organization. Sech Durhan has given me a private book of Valen. It conforms specially to the crew- members of Babylon 5 and his friends. He tells me, that I'm a dream- chancer, exact as he was one. I should lead this group. I would approximately be an equal to Delenn. Have you already heard of them?"  
  
"I have heard rumours of a secret group, who are doing nearly the same like the rangers do. Only they use the dreams of other to come at their information. But what have you to do with them?"  
  
"Through the machine I have become to a dream-chancer. There's a prophecy, which says, 1000 years after the emergence of Valen two persons will come, who take over the direction of the dream-chancer. They should set them up to something big. The minbari are themselves firmly sure, that I'm one of these persons. And now guess once, who the second person is?"  
  
"You don't think that I'm that. That can't be possible! I have ever been a ranger and nothing more."  
  
"I know. But I will be in the end of the week also a ranger. And all signs speak for it, that you are the second person. We are both friends of Valen and have become through this machine to something other. Wouldn't it be fantastic, if we could set up something together?"  
  
"It would be safety fantastic, but do you really want this? Don't you want to come back to Babylon 5? To your friends? To me?" Marcus asked Susan.  
  
"Sure I want to come back on the station. Tilaan has said that it plays no role, where I'm. Besides that I'm firmly convinced of it, that you will be soon better again. What do you think about the idea?"  
  
"I don't know. Everything comes somewhat suddenly. I think about it and give you my decision."  
  
"Thanks Marcus."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Three days later Susan provided with two other rangers the oath for Entil'Zha Delenn. John and she had come on the day before and had spent the evening with Susan. Susan wanted to know, how Marcus was. There were no large changes. He was on a very slow way of improvement. John wanted to know, what Susan wanted to do after the oath.  
  
"I don't know exactly. I have already had the thought to demand my old post back. But I believe Corwin wouldn't be in agreement with it. There is still a trifle I must settle on Minbar and then I will come back to Babylon 5. The other matter allows me to travel much and it plays no role, where I live. The main thing for me is that I'm near to Marcus."  
  
"Do you want to tell us something about the other matter? You make it rather exciting, Susan."  
  
"Let's say that I will take over the direction of a secret organization and I'm approximately the same, like Delenn, only for somewhat different."  
  
"Sounds mysteriously. Can you tell us more?"  
  
"No, it's a secret group. A kind of second rangers, we only work somewhat differently. Other possibilities stand us for disposal. Ask Delenn, certainly she can tell you more. I also don't know the whole story. But I will come back as soon as possible, to see Marcus again."  
  
On the next day the president - couple travelled back to the station. After the dismissal Susan went to Tilaan in the temple.  
  
"I have decided."  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	19. Part 18

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 18 of 36  
  
Susan was in the temple with Tilaan and informed her about her decision over her determination.  
  
"I assume the post. I think, I have also found the second person of the prophecy, but there are some problems. In the first place he lies in coma and it will still last some time, until he's fit again and the largest problem is that he isn't yet fully convinced of the idea."  
  
"I'm sure, that he will get used to it in some time. In any case we will help him to learn the dealing with the abilities. You will make it already."  
  
"I have concluded, that first of all I will return to Babylon 5. Perhaps later I will come to Minbar for always. It's no problem. The new alliance is stationed on the station and Entil'Zha Delenn knows how you can reach me. I can fulfil my tasks from there."  
  
"I have thought me already something like that. It's a good sign, if Isban'Tho worries about other creature. But before you can enter your journey, you must still participate in a ceremony, which makes you to the Isban'Tho."  
  
"Okay, when should this ceremony occur and how does it run?"  
  
Tilaan explained Susan the terms of the ceremony which should occur in two days.  
  
Susan went back in her room and lay down.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Has the oath been sworn, Darling?"  
  
"Yes, Delenn and John have arrived yesterday and today they had departed immediately after the oath. It was beautiful to see them. I will probably follow within this week!"  
  
"Why aren't you coming back immediately?" he asked sadly.  
  
"First I must participate in another ceremony. I have decided to assume the position of the Isban'Tho. I think, it was the right decision, even if you don't want to participate in it."  
  
"I haven't said that! I only wanted to think about it. It was a considerable shock, when you have told me, that we are selected to found a new secret group. It has made me fear. I have still made no decision. Previously I would like to learn more about these new abilities and to see the work of this group."  
  
"You can have that. I want to force you to nothing. It's your life and your decision. In any case I'm happy, to see you again in reality and to touch you."  
  
"You can have that also here. I would kiss you now very gladly."  
  
Susan went a step to him and kissed him softly on his lips. He put his hands around her hips and pulled her more closely to him. She felt the longing in his kiss. Their tongues played together. Susan drove Marcus through his hair, while he stroked over her back. His hands found the way under her blouse. He felt little electric shocks as his skin came in touch with hers. Susan noticed it also. Their kisses got more demanding. Marcus began slowly to open Susan's blouse.  
  
"Marcus, we should stop as long as we are still in the position to do it."  
  
"I don't want to stop however. I have waited my whole life only for you. Finally I want to feel you."  
  
"But your first time should be somewhat particular, no dream."  
  
"This is no dream for me, Susan. You are with me, love me and everything feels so real. Please, don't let us stop."  
  
As answer Susan gave him a long passionate kiss and began to take off his T- shirt. Her mouth searched for the way to his nipples. She played with her tongue and bit them carefully. Marcus took off her blouse and opened her bra. He pulled her head up so that she looked him into the eyes. He considered her in detail, sucked the sight of her in.  
  
"Susan, you are so beautiful."  
  
Marcus sank his head and kissed her first on the throat, before his mouth found her breasts..  
  
At the next day Susan prepared herself with help of Tilaan for the ceremony. It wasn't further difficult. Susan had to say only some sentences on minbari, which she understood now. After that the dream-chancer would provide her an oath, exactly, as she has done for Delenn. Still Susan was excited. It would change her whole life. Suddenly she had the responsibility for thousand of persons from the most different races. What if she didn't meet with the new position?  
  
"Don't worry about it, Isban'Tho Susan. You are one selected of Valen. He has never been mistaken. You are the right one for this task. Under your direction we will accomplish much good things."  
  
"Thanks, Tilaan. I have needed these words now. But it still remains a demanding task. I'm simply afraid, that I make errors."  
  
"That's only natural. However you have here many dream-chancer, who it will be an honour, to help you with your tasks."  
  
"Thanks. Now I go back in my room to be rested for tomorrow. Good-bye."  
  
Susan went back in the room and lay down. Her thoughts revolved around Marcus and the experience of the last night. Something like that she had never experienced before. It had been fantastic.  
  
Susan came the thought that she had still to book a flight from Minbar to Babylon 5, since she would fly back just after the ceremony. Her longing, to see Marcus' body again, was simply too great to remain here any longer. Susan made a connection to Teroon, who should book her a flight.  
  
"Captain Ivanova. I have heard you have provided the oath?"  
  
"Yes I have. Teroon, can you book me please a place in the next transport to Babylon 5?"  
  
Teroon saw quickly on the screen. "The next flight goes today about 3 o'clock EST. Should I reserve you a place?"  
  
"No, I can not away today. I have to participate tomorrow in a ceremony here, which is very important. Surely you have heard of it."  
  
"I have heard rumours that a new Isban'Tho has been found. But what have you to do with it?"  
  
"I am the new Isban'Tho. When does tomorrow a transport go to the station?"  
  
"Unfortunately No more flight goes this week. There are some small problems. But I could give you a White-Star-Ship. As Isban'Tho You have a right to it."  
  
"That would be great, Teroon. Ensure that it stands by for me immediately after the ceremony. Thank you Teroon."  
  
In the next morning Tilaan came, to bring Susan her new uniform. It was a dress of blue silk, which brought the colour of her eyes better to worth. Susan got dressed and waited for the ceremony to begin. The ceremony proceeded without difficulties. Tilaan made the most. Susan had to repeat only some sentences and assume after that the oath of some other dream-chancer. To the conclusion she got a brooch, which distinguished her as Isban'Tho. It was very similarly to the pin of the rangers only was it a deep blue, triangular stone, surround by sleeping animals.  
  
"This brooch has waited 1000 years for the lawful owner. In the prophecy stands, that it keeps the colour only with Selected. At each other it would change in a glowing red and prepare the porter strong pains." Tilaan explained the public.  
  
"You say me that now?" Susan said frightened.  
  
"This is a further proof, that Isban'Tho Susan is selected by Valen. It is us an honour to serve you, Isban'Tho."  
  
Tilaan bowed to Susan and the other dream-chancer imitated it her.  
  
"Thanks. I will try to be you all a good leader and do not disappoint you. In few hours I will go back to Babylon 5, where I will have in the next months my office. If you want to speak to me, asks Tilaan, she knows, how you can reach me. Good-bye, my friends."  
  
Susan left the collection, went back in her room to get her luggage. Then she went to her White - Star - Ship. The crew received her with regard.  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	20. Part 19

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 19 of 36  
  
The flight to the station proceeded without problems. Susan had received some documents from Tilaan about the dream-chancer, which she read. She hadn't observed at all, that they had already reached the station. First as a minbari came into her quarter to tell her.  
  
"Isban'Tho, we reach in approximately an hour the station. We have thought that you want to announce the ship personally."  
  
"Thanks Sabaan."  
  
Susan got up, brought her uniform in order and went to the bridge.  
  
"Babylon 5, this is White-Star-Ship 25 of the Isban'Tho. We request permission to dock."  
  
"Susan, we have already expected you." It was John who greeted her and not Lt. Corwin, as she had expected it. He transmitted the data of the landing field to her and dismissed for now.  
  
Few minutes later the ship landed on his place. Susan alit as first and was deeply moved. All her friends were there to welcome her.  
  
"Susan it's nice to see you again." all together said.  
  
Stephen, Zack, Lyta and John were surprised by her new uniform. Really they had assumed that she would wear the same dark clothes like Marcus.  
  
"Welcome back on the station Isban'Tho Susan. Has everything proceeded well?" Delenn asked.  
  
"Yes, everything has gone well. But Delenn please don't address me with the title. We are friends and theoretically I'm your subordinates."  
  
"No, Susan. We are both leaders of a great organization."  
  
"But I'm still a ranger and something else more."  
  
„Okay we remain with our old habits, before you have done the oath."  
  
"I agree. Thank you for the greeting. If you have nothing against it I would visit Marcus now. I invite you all this evening to 'Earthers', I think you will have some questions, which I will answer you then."  
  
Her friends were in agreement. Stephen accompanied Susan to Marcus.  
  
"How does he is?"  
  
"He's still in coma. His live signs improve only very slow. With this tempo it will still last years until he's the old one."  
  
"Thanks Stephen that you worry so well about him."  
  
Susan went in his room. She wasn't prepared for the sight. He had emaciated and was pale.  
  
„Stephen, don't you give him something to eat, do you?"  
  
"However, he gets infusions, but it isn't the same like real food. If he has woken up again, he will gain quickly again and get colour."  
  
„I will hope that also."  
  
Stephen left the room. Susan took his hand and kissed it softly. Marcus felt, that Susan was on the station again. He tried to move his hand, in what he a bit succeeded.  
  
@@@@@  
  
„Have you just moved your hand, Marcus?" Susan asked, as she felt his movement.  
  
"I don't know. In any case I have tried it. Was I successful? Have you felt something?"  
  
"Yes, I have felt something. You are on the way of improvement. I have known it! Now everything will get well again."  
  
"Not so quickly. I have still a long way in front of me. But now, where I know, that you are on the station again, I feel immediately much better."  
  
"I have missed you also. Marcus, I'm tired. I will go in my quarter and lay down. I meet with the other in the evening for dinner. They will have some questions about the dream-chancer and my new position. But tomorrow I'm only alone there for you. Sweet dreams."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Susan gave him a kiss, before she went to her quarter. She showered and lay down to sleep. Her dreams revolved once again around Marcus and the night they had spent together. Susan was woken by the ringing of her BabCom. Slowly she had to get finished for her appointment. She put on her blue uniform and combed her hair. She carried it open since she didn't belong to EarthForce anymore. As she reached the restaurant, she saw already her friends waiting. Stephen got up to put her chair right.  
  
"Thanks Stephen. It's good to see you all again."  
  
Lennier bowed respectful to Susan. "Good evening, Isban'Tho Susan."  
  
"If somebody can explain me what this is all about. Each addresses you with this Isban'Tho. What's that? Shouldn't they call you Anla'Shok?" Stephen asked.  
  
"Isban'Tho is the leader of a secret organization, which should be set up now. We are something similar like the rangers; we only dispose of other means to come at our information."  
  
"I always hear 'We'! Who are 'We' and what having you to do with them?"  
  
"We are the dream-chancer and I'm their leader. There's a prophecy of Valen, that 1.000 years after his emergence two persons come, who will make the dream-chancer to something great. Valen had written to his time many books, which the minbari use now as law-books. One of these books was however worthless for them. They haven't understood until now, what he had written. Sech Durhan, a teacher of me has given me the book to read. It conforms to us all, his friends on Babylon 5. He tells me, that I and a second person should set up the dream-chancer. I believe him. After I had provided the oath as ranger, I participated still in a further ceremony, which has made me to Isban'Tho. Now I'm the official leader the Amin'Sogan."  
  
"And what are this dream-chancer doing? Delenn simply didn't want to tell me something about them."  
  
"We collect, just like the rangers, information. We use for it the ability to penetrate in the dreams of other creatures. There's a good reason, that Delenn hasn't told you anything. There are only a handful of minbari, who have known of us. However they didn't know what we do."  
  
"Does Marcus know that you are the Isban'Tho?" Lennier asked.  
  
"Yes, I have informed him about my decision and he has accepted this. And now let us begin to eat. I'm starving."  
  
The group had dinner and conversed. Susan wanted to know everything, what had happened during her absence on the station. John could betray her only some details, since he was no more Captain and wasn't informed about everything. As all were finished, the group separated. John had still to settle some things in his office. Delenn accompanied Susan to her quarter.  
  
"May I ask you a personal question, Susan?"  
  
"Sure Delenn. What is it?"  
  
"I don't know. In the last time I feel always so funny in the morning. Usually I'm feeling immediately after the waking up rather bad, almost each time I must vomit. I don't know what it can be. Do you have an idea? I didn't want to burden Dr. Franklin with it. And John also not. He's always so worried about me."  
  
"Delenn, of course I'm no doctor, but I would suppose, that you are pregnant. Perhaps you should go to Stephen; he can tell you the exact reason for it. But morning sickness is often one of the first indications of a pregnancy by humans."  
  
"A baby?"  
  
"Yes, Delenn. If you want, I come to Stephen with you."  
  
"Thanks Susan that would be nice of you."  
  
"Immediately tomorrow morning. I have nothing planned. Come to me when you have some free time. I will be in my quarter."  
  
Delenn bowed to Susan and went in her own quarter.  
  
'Delenn and John getting a baby. What will John say to it? Now, where he has so much stress with the alliance and what will Delenn do?' Susan thought.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"You seems so happy, my love. Is there a particular reason for it?"  
  
"Yes, there are several. I'm simply happy to be on the station and with my friends again. And I'm glad, that I can see you really. And I know a secret of Delenn."  
  
"A secret? Do you want to betray it to me?"  
  
"No, not yet. I'm not sure, whether I'm right with my conjecture. But I'm rather sure. Not even John knows of it. He should learn it before you."  
  
Marcus bucked.  
  
"Don't be sour. I know something, with what I can cheer you up again."  
  
"Yes, with what?" Marcus smiled provoked. He appeared to suspect, what would come now.  
  
Susan went to him and gave him a long kiss.  
  
"With that you can do much more than only to cheer me up. I love you Susan."  
  
"I love you also, Marcus. For the rest of my life."  
  
@@@@@  
  
In the next morning Susan was woken by the chirping of her door bell. It was Delenn.  
  
"Excuse me, if I have woken you, Susan. I can come again later."  
  
"No, Delenn. Not necessary. I have told you, that you can come, if you have time. If you wait here, I get myself quickly finished, so that we can go to Stephen."  
  
"Thanks Susan."  
  
"Nothing to thank for. If you want, you can make a cup of tea. You find everything in the kitchen."  
  
Already at the thought of tea or other foods Delenn was feeling sick. Susan saw it at her pale expression.  
  
"Are you feeling sick?"  
  
Delenn couldn't answer, but ran in Susan's bath and vomited. Susan followed her, to help her.  
  
"I think, I dispense my shower today and we go immediately to Stephen. In my opinion, you are clearly pregnant."  
  
Delenn had to vomit once more. Susan got dressed quickly in her uniform and led Delenn to the MedLab.  
  
"Susan, you become here soon a regular guest. What can I do for you this time? Ambassador Delenn, do you want to visit Marcus also?"  
  
"Stephen, I must disappoint you. I'm not here this morning because of Marcus. Can you please examinant Delenn? We have the conjecture, that she's pregnant."  
  
Delenn grinned him at. He led her in his examination room and scanned her. The results were clear.  
  
"Congratulations, ambassador. The president and you will get in approximately eleven months a baby." At the minbari a normal pregnancy lasted 14 months, however Delenn was a mixture between human and minbari, Stephen was cautious with his estimate. It was the first time he treated such a hybrid.  
  
"Thanks doctor. Please don't tell John, I want to say it him personally."  
  
"Of course I won't tell him."  
  
„I have still a question. How long does it last until the sickness goes away? It's simply awful."  
  
"At the most women it goes away after the first third, but I can give you something, so that it doesn't become completely so bad. It won't also harm the baby."  
  
"Thanks doctor that would be very nice."  
  
Stephen gave Delenn some pills and she went out again to Susan, who had waited. She simply nodded to her.  
  
"That are some good news, Delenn. How do you want to tell it John? I know he will be happy."  
  
"I don't know how I should tell him. We hadn't yet the chance to speak about children until now."  
  
"He will be happy, Delenn. He has always wished for children. Cook a romantic meal this evening and ask him about children. Then you can tell him about your news."  
  
"Thanks Susan. I know to estimate your advice. John has told me a bit about the customs on the Earth. May you become godmother to the baby?"  
  
"It would be an honour to be godmother."  
  
Susan pursued her tasks as Isban'Tho, while Delenn prepared a meal for her husband. She had some difficulties thereby, therefore she asked Susan for help. She agreed to help Delenn. They decided for spaghettis. While the noodles cooked, Susan sat on the sofa and listened to the stories of Delenn. Susan observed not at all, how tired she was. Slowly she fell asleep.  
  
Delenn noticed this not at all at first. First as she asked Susan a question because of the meal, she noticed, that she had fallen asleep. Delenn finished the meal alone and then woke Susan.  
  
"Susan, get up."  
  
"Delenn, what has happened?"  
  
"You have fallen asleep. I have finished the meal alone. John should come each moment. I have laid down an additional cover. I insist on it, that you are eating with us."  
  
"Delenn, I can't assume that. It's your evening. You have to discuss something important. I will only disturb there."  
  
"I insist on it. I feel guilty, because I have claimed you the whole day. Look what I have done to you. You are so exhausted, that you fall asleep on the sofa. You must eat something and you are too wearily to prepared you something yourself. And perhaps you can help me something with the conversation. Simply I don't know, how I should tell it John."  
  
"Okay, you have persuaded me."  
  
Exactly in this moment John came into the room.  
  
"Susan, which surprise to see you here. I have thought you must pursue of your new task."  
  
"I really wanted that. However then I had to help Delenn with a small problem. And as thank you she has invited me to dinner. If it doesn't disturb you."  
  
"No, on the contrary. I'm pleased, that you are on the station again. Now is almost everything like the old one."  
  
"It's not like the old times and it will never be the same." Susan examined Delenn and grinned her to. "Let us eat now! Delenn has cooked spaghettis."  
  
"But only with your help." answered Delenn.  
  
They sat at the dinner table and began to talk.  
  
"John, how is the life as husband and president?"  
  
"My job as president is so demanding, that I haven't had yet much chance to be husband. But it isn't bad. Better as I had it in memory. I think you will have also your fun with it!"  
  
"Why I? I don't intend to marry in next time. The man is missing me to it."  
  
"Marcus is there certainly other opinion!"  
  
"Marcus has nothing to say at all. He can express his opinion, if he is healthy again. Previously not."  
  
"I think we all know Marcus' opinion. He would have married you when he has seen you the first time and made immediately a half dozen children with you."  
  
Susan blushed. John laughed over it and Delenn used the chance, to ask her question.  
  
"John what do you think about children? We had no chance to speak about it!"  
  
"I love children, but I'm not sure, whether it's the right time, to have some."  
  
"John gives it ever a right point in time. I mean, we never know, what waits on us. As I have come to the station, I wouldn't have thought, that we fight against shadows, kidnap the missing station Babylon 4 and sent it 1.000 years in the past, you become president and marry a minbari and I would have never thought, that I join the rangers and become leader of the dream-chancer. I haven't known about both of them then."  
  
"Okay, Susan you are right. We don't know, what comes up on us and I think, now is a good point in time to speak about children. But if you have nothing against it, I lead this conversation rather with my wife alone." John said.  
  
"John, don't worry about it. There is a reason, why Susan has spent today the day with me. She has accompanied me to Dr. Franklin."  
  
"To Stephen? Are you sick?"  
  
"Only in the morning. Dr. Franklin has let me know, that I'm pregnant. I had asked Susan last night, why I'm always feeling so sick in the morning since some days. She had the conjecture, that I'm getting a baby and has brought me to the doctor."  
  
"You are pregnant? We're getting a baby?" John was disconcerted.  
  
"I have told you that he will be happy. I leave you now alone. You must still celebrate the news. And I have to go to Marcus; he will certainly die of curiosity."  
  
Susan went in her quarter and took her shower of the morning. Ultimately she laid down in the bed and fell asleep.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Susan, you look wearily", Marcus noticed, as they met in the dream world.  
  
"That lies in it, that I'm tired. Already the whole day. Perhaps it's the shift of the minbari - day on the life on the station. Can you imagine you that? I had overslept this morning."  
  
"Did you have something important to do?"  
  
"You can say that. I had a meeting with Stephen!"  
  
"You? Are you sick?"  
  
"No, I have accompanied Delenn to there."  
  
"Delenn was with Stephen? Is she ill?"  
  
"I wouldn't say ill. Delenn is pregnant, that is the secret. And I become godmother!"  
  
"Now I can understand why you have looked so happy yesterday. Aren't children something wonderful?"  
  
"I don't want to discuss with you about children now. You aren't in the position to worry about this."  
  
"To order boss. And now I let you sleep. I don't want to be the reason if you collapse because of overtiredness."  
  
"Thanks Marcus. You do Stephen a large kindness with it." Susan smiled and fell in a dreamless, restful sleep.  
  
@@@@@  
  
In the morning she progressed to evaluate the data Tilaan had sent. Thereby she was disturbed by her BabCom.  
  
"Ivanova go. What's wrong?"  
  
John appeared on the screen.  
  
"Susan, I'm sorry, if I disturb you. But there is a problem. Can you come into my old office, please?"  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	21. Part 20

See Prologue for Disclaimer  
  
Part 20 of 36  
  
"I'm already on the way." Susan answered to John's request to come into his old office.  
  
Susan closed the connection and went to C&C.  
  
'Oh God how I have missed that!' she thought.  
  
In the office she met with John and Elizabeth Lochley.  
  
"John, Commander Lochley. Where's the problem?"  
  
"It looks like Lt. Corwin was entangled in a fight. About the exact background we still know nothing. He got rather difficult injuries and will fall out for several weeks." Commander Lochley explained  
  
"Corwin has fought? I can't believe that! But what has that to do with me?"  
  
"In the current crew nobody is capable to take over the post as second commander." John said.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not any longer in EarthForce. I have enough to do with the dream-chancer."  
  
"It wouldn't be for long. We have already notified the main office, but it lasts at least one week, until they can send a substitute. Please Susan, you know the station better than somebody else does. We will find a solution for the dream-changer." John tried to persuade her.  
  
"Okay, I will do it. But first I must inform Tilaan in the temple that I can't worry in the next few days so intensely about the dream-chancer."  
  
"Thanks Captain Ivanova. Without you I don't know what I should do." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Only as long as the representation gets here no second longer. I have now a demanding task. There are persons, who rely on it that I worry about them."  
  
"What would you say if Lennier is going to help you with your work for the dream-changer?"  
  
"He can help me with the paper work if he has some spare time. He is still Delenn's aide."  
  
"Don' worry about that, Susan."  
  
"Okay, looks like I'm Captain Ivanova again and not Isban'Tho Susan. I have my station back!"  
  
John and Elizabeth laughed, as they heard Susan. Susan made a connection in the temple of the dream-chancer.  
  
"Tilaan, I was asked to work in the next few days once more in C&C. My successor is sick and there is no other representation. Lennier will help me with the work for the dream-chancer."  
  
"Isban'Tho Susan, we trust your selection of your representation. Acolyte Lennier is a good choice. Take all time need you. We understand this."  
  
Tilaan bowed to Susan and closed the connection. Shortly later it rang at her door. It was Lennier, who brought her a uniform of EarthForce.  
  
"President Sheridan sends me. I should hand you this uniform and inquire me about tasks I should settle for you, Isban'Tho."  
  
"Thanks Lennier. Do you have time to take over some of my tasks?"  
  
"Yes, Isban'Tho. Delenn has put me on your side. For the next days I'm your aide."  
  
"Thanks Lennier. It won't be much you have to do. The most will be paper work."  
  
"Don't worry about this, Isban'Tho. I will do each task you give me. Call me if you have something to do. I will be in Delenn's quarter."  
  
"Thanks Lennier."  
  
Lennier left so Susan could dress for her old job. It didn't last long and she was on the way to the bridge. On the way there she met with John.  
  
"I knew that it was good to keep my old uniform."  
  
"Thanks John that you have lent it to me. You get it immediately back when Corwin is back. Do you know, what is funny? I have worn now so long the fine minbari - materials that this material feels simply repulsively. And that where I have been formerly almost the whole day in this uniform."  
  
"I know what you mean. It felt also so. Are you ready, to run your station again?"  
  
"I think so, but it won't be the same. How does the new Commander really do?"  
  
"Elli had some problems in the beginning but she has fit in well. With your help she will do it."  
  
"Why do you call her Elli? I wanted to ask you that already before."  
  
"We know us pretty well, I would say. If you want to know it, she is my ex- wife."  
  
Susan didn't believe him completely and penetrated into his thoughts. He had told the truth. He had been married once with the new Commander.  
  
"It must be difficult, to start a happy family with your ex - wife nearby. I believe I couldn't do that."  
  
„I don't meet Elli so often. Besides that she is now only a good friend. We know both, that we had made a gigantic mistake back then. True love is simply stronger than everything else. You will feel that also. And now you should hurry. You are an EarthForce officer again and they are always on time."  
  
"To order, Mr. President."  
  
Susan entered C&C. It seemed to her, as she came home. The others in the room saw astonishes at her.  
  
"People, looks like you have me for the next days back. And no questions because of my outfit. It is Sheridan's old uniform, since I belong no more to EarthForce. I'm now the leader of a secret organization on Minbar. Therefore, at the work. What's on plan for today?"  
  
The others couldn't believe it. Captain Ivanova was back! They all had feared this day. Really they had missed Susan. Corwin wasn't yet in the position to lead the station. It was simply chaotically with him as deputy commander.  
  
"It is nice to have you here again, Captain Ivanova.", said a staff member. He was surprised by Susan reaction. She thanked him.  
  
On the station everything ran down quietly. There were no larger problems. Susan worked well in her old post. It was like she have never been away. Her colleagues noticed the change in her personality. She was today the kindness in person. Formerly no hour would past and she would have screamed on somebody, alike for which reason. However today she was nice, she conversed in quiet phases with the other and wasn't raging. So the work made really fun. Few hours before the end of her shift Susan went in her office and dedicated herself to the paper work. It had occurred much. Even this was fun. She perused the papers. She noticed not at all, how wearily she was...  
  
Commander Lochley was in search of Susan to thank her once more for her spontaneous help. Lt. Jackson had told her, that the Captain would be in the office and processed some papers. Elizabeth went into the room and was surprised by the sight. Susan Ivanova, the Russian iceberg, was sleeping at the desk.  
  
"Captain Ivanova, please wake up."  
  
Susan awakened slowly. First she didn't know where she was and what she made here. Then she remembered.  
  
„Oh I have fallen asleep? Must be the unaccustomed work. That has never happened before."  
  
"You don't need to excuse for it. I think I personally have some debt on it. I shouldn't have asked you. I know that you have endured very much in the last months."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I believe, I haven't yet got used again to the life on the station. You will see, in a few days I'm my old self again. What can I do for you, Commander?" Susan asked to chance the topic.  
  
"Really I wanted to thank you once more for your help. You appear, to hurl the station alone. You would suit much better for the post of the commander than I do."  
  
"I have worked in this position since the opening of Babylon 5. Something like this you don't forget so quickly. And I think that I wouldn't have assumed the place, if it would have been offered to me. My task is now on Minbar. The persons there have waited 1.000 years for me; I'm guilty to them, that I worry about them. You will become still a great leader for the station. You must only get used to the whole matters. But believe me, everything will become good. Corwin will support you, if he works again. I personally have taught him everything."  
  
"Thanks Captain."  
  
The both women left the office. Susan went to MedLab to see after Marcus and Elizabeth went on the bridge.  
  
Stephen was completely surprised, when he saw Susan.  
  
"Haven't you endured it any longer in your new role?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Don't tell me you haven't got word that Captain Ivanova works again until you release our dear Lt. Corwin again or the main office has sent a substitute for him."  
  
"No, I haven't heard about it. I haven't even known that Corwin is here. Lillian must treat him. But I assume you don't want to visit him?"  
  
"How can you think this? You know very exactly, whom I want to visit. If he doesn't hold it for necessary to get healthy, I must spend my free time in your holy halls."  
  
"As long as you are only as visitors and not as patient here, everything is okay with me."  
  
Susan went to Marcus in the room and sat at the bed. Little later she was in the dream world.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Susan, what do you wear?"  
  
"You can see it, can't you. John has lent me his old uniform."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I must assist in C&C. Corwin lies a couple of doors further and there is nobody else, who could lead the station. The new commander is overcharged something. Therefore I have had myself persuaded from John that I make it, as long as there is no substitute. Tilaan knows about it. Lennier takes over some of my tasks."  
  
"That is very nice of him."  
  
"I believe Delenn has persuaded him to it. How does you feel? Do you make already progress?"  
  
"I think, I become stronger from day to day, but it isn't yet so much power, so that I can wake up. We must have still some patience."  
  
"It's okay, my treasure. But don't let me wait too long."  
  
@@@@@  
  
In the next morning Susan was woken through the nerving cheeping of the BabCom. She still felt not vigorously and wanted to sleep some more. However the look at the alarm betrayed her that she was expected in approximately half an hour on the bridge.  
  
*I must absolutely speak with Stephen. Perhaps he can prescribe me something, so that I get used more quickly to the station time. So sleepy I'm Commander Lochley no large help*, Susan thought on the way to the bridge. However she couldn't make her visit in MedLab. On the station it was hectically. A splinter group of an alien government had threatened to boom the station into air. Zack's people were successful to defuse the bomb in the nick of time. So it went on the whole week. Always there was a new crisis. On the weekend she had free. Finally she could see Stephen. Just as she wanted to leave her quarter, her BabCom chirped.  
  
"Ivanova go?"  
  
"We have here a message for Marcus Cole. I have thought perhaps you want to take it."  
  
"Okay, put the caller through."  
  
A young woman appeared a moment later on the screen. She wore the uniform of a ranger. She had long black hair and brown eyes. However Susan could recognize at her expression that she didn't feel alright.  
  
"I'm Captain Susan Ivanova. Marcus Cole isn't able to be reached in the moment, but I can report him something. What can I do for you?"  
  
"My name is Emily Cole. Do you know Marcus?"  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R! 


	22. Part 21

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 21 of 36  
  
"Yes, I know him. Are you related to him?" Susan asked curiously.  
  
"Not directly. I'm the fiancée of William, his brother. We wanted to marry, after he had returned from Arisia. I don't know whether you know it, but he has died then. After I had learned from his death, I have assumed his name."  
  
"But what has that to do with Marcus? To the best of my knowledge, he has never told me something about you."  
  
"He can't do that. He doesn't know of me. Will and I, we both wanted to surprise him with our wedding. He should meet me first after that. Will has shown me many photos of him. After his death I didn't accomplish it, to meet him. They looked too similarly."  
  
"But why want you get in contact with him just now? It is a rather bad point in time."  
  
"I have no other choice. My family is dead. I don't have many friends here. And I'm difficulty ill. There is no chance for a healing for me. The doctors don't believe that I will survive this year."  
  
"What has that to do with Marcus?"  
  
"Shortly after William had flown to Arisia, I have found out, that I was pregnant. We have a son, whom I have called after William. I have heard so much about Marcus that I know he is a good person and will care well for Little - Willie. Nothing others are left to me as to leave him in the care of his uncle."  
  
"I'm sure, that Marcus will worry well about the boy, but there is still a small problem. Marcus isn't in the position to take care of a child in the moment."  
  
"Is he on a mission? I know that he is exactly like William and I also a ranger. When will he be on the station again?"  
  
"He is on the station. He lies in the MedLab. In the last battle against Earth he has been wounded and lies in coma. Our doctor says that he will wake up again, but we don't know, when that will be."  
  
"Oh God. What should I do now? I don't have much more time and I'm too weak to look for somebody else. I can't leave Will here with the rangers."  
  
"I make you an offer. What would you say if you come for some days to Babylon 5 and getting to know me somewhat better? I will take care of William until Marcus is in the position to do this task by him."  
  
"Captain, that is a very nice offer, but I don't believe, that I can assume it. You have surely each quantity to do on the station and I can't leave simply my child with you. Does Marcus really know you?"  
  
„I will hope that. Let us say that I'm his girlfriend, even if it has lasted somewhat long, until I accepted it."  
  
„Okay, then I will assume your offer, but just because you and Marcus are so close. We will come with the next ship to the station. Thank you Captain."  
  
Susan closed the connection and forgot over this news her plan to go to visit Stephen.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Hi, my treasure. I had just a very interesting conversation with an Emily Cole. Does this name say you something?" Susan wanted to examine, whether Emily had really said the truth.  
  
"Emily Cole? No, I don't know somebody called so. Should I?"  
  
"She was the fiancée of your brother and has a son with him. She wanted to ask you for a kindness."  
  
"Will had a child? He has told me nothing at all of it. I'm an uncle?"  
  
"William has known nothing about it."  
  
"What did she want from me? Why does she get in contact with me now? Willie is since almost two years dead!"  
  
"She would haven't endured your similarity. As far she has told me, she is mortally ill and will die soon. You should raise Little - William for her."  
  
"But I can't. What have you told her?"  
  
"I have invited her to visit me on Babylon 5, so that she can get to know me better. I will if it's okay with you pay attention to William, until you are in the position to do it. Then the little one can get used to me. Still I'm the girlfriend of his uncle."  
  
„Thanks Susan, I will never forget you that."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Two days later Emily and William Cole jr. arrived on the station. Susan had put her shift so, that she could be there at the arrival. Susan wore today neither her EarthForce uniform nor them of the Isban'Tho. Emily shouldn't be frightened by her status.  
  
"Hello Emily, I'm Susan Ivanova."  
  
"Captain, it's a pleasure, that you have invited us both."  
  
Emily stepped from the ship into the waiting hall. In her arm a small boy slept, somewhat older than a year. He was cut his mother from the face; however he had green eyes, exactly like his uncle.  
  
"Please call me Susan. Theoretical I'm no more in the military. I have graduated also from the ranger - training. Would you like, if I show you the station?"  
  
"That would be very nice. I have never been here before. I must worry afterwards for a room Will and I can stay the next days."  
  
"Don't worry about this. If you want, you can stay with me. My quarter is large enough for all of us and we get a better chance to get us known."  
  
Susan showed them the station. On their way they met Delenn and John.  
  
„Emily may I present you Entil'Zha Delenn and her husband President John Sheridan. Delenn, John this are Emily and William Cole. They are the relatives of Marcus brother. Actually they wanted to visit Marcus."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. I haven't known William very well, but I know his brother. He is a nice person." Delenn said.  
  
"William and Marcus were rather equal as children, what Will has told me."  
  
"Marcus would surely see you again, but he isn't in the position to see you." John said.  
  
"I know, Susan has told me about his condition. I hope that he feels soon better and he has the chance, to see me."  
  
"Sorry, John, Delenn, but we must go on. I assume, the flight was straining for the Little. What do you think, if I bring you in my quarter and you can rest there a bit?"  
  
"Thanks, that's a good idea. I have observed not at all, how exhausts I'm."  
  
Susan brought Will and Emily into her quarter and showed her, where she would find everything necessary.  
  
"Make yourself at home. Unfortunately I have once more to go away, but I come immediately back. I have put the BabCom so, that it records all news, so you don't need to worry about it. You find something to eat in the refrigerator."  
  
Susan left the both alone and progressed on the way to Stephen.  
  
"Stephen, I must ask you for a favour!"  
  
"What's the matter, Susan?"  
  
„Today I have gotten visit of a woman, who will soon die. I think she will visit in the next few days Marcus. Can you examinant her perhaps inconspicuously?"  
  
"I will try it. How does the person be called?"  
  
"Her name is Emily Cole. She was the fiancée of Marcus' brother."  
  
Susan went back with a detour to Lennier to her quarter. She had taken some work form the minbari she wanted to settle as long as Emily and William rested. When she went in her bedroom, she saw Emily lying on her bed, with William in her arm. However the small didn't appear to be really tired. Susan took the child carefully from the bed so his mother could sleep.  
  
"Well my small. I hope you are a fine boy. You must know, I don't have much experience with children, but I will do my best, so you will have a happy childhood with your uncle."  
  
The small didn't appear to be particularly interest in a conversation with Susan and fell asleep in her arms.  
  
"Great Susan, so much to the theme work." she said.  
  
Susan sat carefully on the sofa because she didn't want to wake Will and took a stack of papers she slowly looked through. Will doesn't seem to be disturbed in his nap by her work. Few moments later Susan was also asleep...  
  
Susan was woken by noises in her kitchen. She felt something heavy and warm on her shoulder. She remembered that the child had fallen asleep at her work.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you, Susan!"  
  
"No fear. Really I wanted not to sleep at all. I wanted to work a bit. That happens to me frequently in the last time. I believe I haven't yet got used again to the rhythm of the station. Some weeks ago I was still on Minbar."  
  
"I have allowed me, to cook something to eat. I didn't know, what you like, therefore have made I something simple."  
  
"Thanks, that's very nice. I believe it is already very long ago, since somebody has cooked for me. The last time was a breakfast of Marcus."  
  
"You must love him very much."  
  
„Yes I do. But it has lasted very long, until I could concede it. Our friends have even made bets, whether we become a couple." Susan told her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, most have bet against it, only Delenn not. You must know I had the reputation not to be especially nice. Especially to Marcus. But that has changed through him. Through him I have come to the rangers."  
  
"It appears to run in the family."  
  
"Marcus and I, we have also good connections to the Entil'Zha's. Jeffrey Sinclair was a good friend of me."  
  
"And it seems that you know Entil'Zha Delenn also well."  
  
"I was at her wedding and John is a good friend of me. She has let her powers played, so that I could participate in the training. Actually I should wait up to the beginning of the next one. They had feared that I wouldn't make up the remainder. However owing to Marcus' help, I have completed the training a week formerly as the others."  
  
"I have met William at the education. We were assigned always as adversaries and I was always worse than he. Ultimately he had offered me private training lessons and there we have fallen in love for each other. William should persuade Marcus to join the rangers, as he had travelled to Arisia. It was a direct order from Entil'Zha Sinclair."  
  
"I'm sorry about what has happened with William. He would have been surely a wonderful father. You must have suffered awfully. I know how much Marcus still suffers today."  
  
"The thought of our child has helped me, to survive the loss. I had to be strong for the baby. A baby demands a whole quantity of one. You don't have children?" Emily asked.  
  
"No, I have none. And I have also never thought about it, that I want to have some. I have joined very early EarthForce and that was my whole life. But I know that Marcus loves children and want to have surely some. And if I examine the small here, I will think perhaps once more about my outlook. He is such an angel."  
  
"Yes, he is quite reserved today. I assume it's because of the long flight and the unaccustomed environment. Otherwise he is rather lively. He begins just to crawl. Never is he there, where you have seen him the last time."  
  
Susan had to laugh. Thereby Will was awaken and began to scream vigorously.  
  
"I think, he is hungry. Do you want to feed him?"  
  
Susan didn't want, however Emily persuaded her to it. It was fun. Will had everywhere something from his pulp, only not in his stomach. Susan didn't also look much better.  
  
„You have made that well, Susan." Emily tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Good? Don't you see how the small and I look?"  
  
"Oh, that is normally with him. He makes from his feeding always a game. You get used to it and besides that he can soon eat alone. I have accustomed him already that he takes some soft matters but he gets first his remaining teeth."  
  
"Good to know. First I will take a shower. After that you can make the small ready. I assume however, that he will go to bed in next time?"  
  
„Normally he would be that already long. But with the whole excitement."  
  
"Your both can sleep in tomorrow. I have early shift on the bridge, but we can spend the rest of the day together. There is still much on the station you must see. My only appointment tomorrow is in the MedLab, but you can accompany me. Perhaps you want to visit Marcus?"  
  
"Yes, I think, I'm now ready to see him."  
  
Susan went to shower. After that Emily made William ready for bed and went likewise to bed.  
  
Early in the morning Susan got up, to do her shift. She didn't have slept much in the night. To her luck it was quiet this morning. There were only some small fights, but Zack worried about it. Susan went in her office, to fill out some forms. During the remainder of the day she certainly wouldn't come to do it.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Susan, tell me everything about Emily and the small." Marcus demanded.  
  
"Marcus, I have no time, I must work. But the both are very nice. The small is really sweet. You will like him. Perhaps I come this afternoon with both of them to the MedLab, therefore show you from your best side."  
  
"I always do."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Susan was woken by noises in her office. It was Commander Lochley.  
  
"Commander? What are you doing here? I have thought your shift begins after mine has ended." Susan said astonishes.  
  
"Captain, your shift is already since two hours over. I wanted to wake you, but you slept so firmly, that I haven't been successful."  
  
"That's funny. Normally I'm an easy sleeper. But I must concede that I haven't gotten much sleep last night. My visit takes rather much on me."  
  
"I have already heard of it. How long will they stay?"  
  
"I don't know yet. But I promise you, that this won't occur once more, Commander."  
  
"Don't worry about this. I'm very glad about your help and have nothing against it, if you make now and then a short nap. You provide good work."  
  
"Thanks Commander. I will see about my guests now and go to bed early."  
  
Susan left the room and progressed on the way to her quarter. William and Emily were already awake and had made breakfast. It was composed of scrambled eggs and bacon.  
  
"Hmm, that smells delightful. Where have you obtained that? It must have cost a wealth?"  
  
"Oh, we rangers have our ways!"  
  
„Marcus has said that also. Have you slept well?" Susan inquired.  
  
"Yes, as well as months no more."  
  
The both women breakfasted together. After that Susan took a shower to awake fully and got dressed fresh. She decided against it to wear her dream- chancer - uniform. Instead she wore jeans and a sweater. Susan showed Emily the remaining station. They went to the gardens, where they met Lennier; who came just back from an encounter with Delenn.  
  
"Good morning, Isban'Tho. Have you still some work from the temple I can settle for you. Delenn doesn't need my presence in next time."  
  
"Good morning Lennier. I had no chance to examine my mail today, but should have I something, I will tell you. Thank you Lennier."  
  
"Isban'Tho." He bowed to Susan and turned to Emily.  
  
"Oh, Lennier may I present you Emily and William Cole jr. Emily was the fiancée of Marcus' brother. The small is Marcus' nephew. Emily this is Lennier, the personal aide of Entil'Zha Delenn. "  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Emily said and bowed so well it went with the child on the arm.  
  
As Lennier had left, Emily asked curiously: "What does he mean with Isban'Tho?"  
  
"Oh, that is an old expression of the minbari."  
  
"I know, that it's minbari however not the meaning. Would you explain it me please?"  
  
"Really I wanted to avoid it, but since you ask. I'm Isban'Tho, the leader of the dream-chancer. We are something similar like the rangers, only we work with other means. You can compare me with Delenn. We have the same tasks."  
  
"Oh, you tell me that now, that you have such an important task. I would have never permitted to bother you with my problems. I'm sorry. We will leave the station with the next ship."  
  
"Hey. I have invited you to spend some days with me and my offer to take care of Will still exists. Nothing can change something about it. I will divide my tasks so, that I have sufficiently time for the small. I keep my promise; if you still want that I worry about your son."  
  
"I couldn't wish for a better person. You have a good character and can evade well with children."  
  
"Thanks. Do you want to visit Marcus now?"  
  
Together they went in the MedLab. Stephen was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What do you think if I take William and you can see Marcus in all quiet? Take all time you need. I will be in the office of the doctor. It is at the end of the passage."  
  
"Thanks, Susan."  
  
Susan went with the small in Stephen's office, where they met with the doctor.  
  
"Hello Susan. Does it belong also to your task as Isban'Tho or is only an undesirable side-effect?" Stephen asked with a smile on the lips.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. This here is Mr. William Cole Jr. His mother is just with Marcus. If you can scan her please and say me, what she is missing."  
  
Stephen went in Marcus' room and did like he scanned him; however the scanners were directed at the young woman next to his bed. She spoke with him about his brother and didn't notice Stephen's presence.  
  
"Susan, the results are clear. I can do nothing for her. Perhaps she has still a month, perhaps somewhat longer. It's difficult to say."  
  
"Thanks Stephen."  
  
Susan played with William in Stephen's office, while Emily was with Marcus.  
  
~ In Marcus sick-room ~  
  
"Marcus, I wished, we would have met under other conditions, but I wouldn't simply have endured your close resemblance. It's still difficult for me. If I weren't sick, probably I would have never come to you. You wouldn't even have known that William had a son. He hasn't known it personally. I hope, you can forgive me and will take care lovingly of the small. He's a good child and your girlfriend appears to like him. She's a wonderful person. You can estimate yourself happily, to have somebody like her at your side."  
  
Marcus heard everything Emily told him and he wanted to show her that he understood her. He tried to transfer something in her thoughts.  
  
//Emily, don't worry. I will care well for your son I owe that my brother. Until I'm in the position to take care of him Susan will worry about him. We have many friends here, who participate surely in the care.//  
  
Emily had the feeling, that she heard a voice in her head, which sounded much like William.  
  
"Marcus, I hope, we have the chance to meet personally. There is still so much I want to tell you and what I would like to know about William. I hope you can forgive me, that I haven't come to you earlier. Now I'm awfully sorry. I think we would have been able to help ourselves mutually to live with the loss."  
  
//There is nothing I would have to forgive you. I can understand you very well. I don't believe that I would have been so strong after the death of my love to locate the relatives, if they see themselves so similarly. And I know that there have been only some small differences between William and me. There is also still much I would like to know about Will too and there is also much, which I would like to tell you about him. I also hope, that I can do that personally.//  
  
Emily was this a bit too strange. She left Marcus' room and progressed in search of Susan and her son.  
  
"Susan, the station seems a bit strange to me." Emily said, as she entered the room.  
  
"Why that?" Susan knew that here happened some remarkable things.  
  
"As I was with Marcus, it seemed like somebody had spoken with me. But not with words much more in my thoughts. And it appeared always to fit on what I had said shortly before. The voice has sounded like William, but somehow not. I can't explain it."  
  
Susan had to make every effort, not to laugh.  
  
"I think, I can explain it you. It has to do something with the dream- chancer. I can't tell you much, but I can tell you, that Marcus is also an Amin'Sogan. He can penetrate exactly as I into the thinks of other."  
  
"You are a telepath? That can't be. William would have told me this about his brother."  
  
//Emily it's true. William could tell you nothing about this present of Marcus, because he didn't know it. Marcus is first since some weeks in the property of this ability.// sent Susan Emily in her thoughts.  
  
"You say that Marcus has become completely sudden to a telepath. Don't you need a special gene to it?"  
  
"Marcus has become a telepath because of me. He has saved my life and thereby my abilities must have transferred themselves also to him. In any case it has strengthened mine. Formerly I couldn't read thoughts or send personally some. I could also accomplish no scans, only block them. Because Marcus has saved my life, he lies now in coma. I would do everything if I could change something on it."  
  
"Susan, I believe you. I feel how much you love him and that you are awful worried about him. Everything will become good again. What do you think if we eat something? I'm awful hungry."  
  
Susan agreed and handed William to his mother. Together they went to ´Earhearts`. It was a comfortable evening. Ultimately they went in Susan's quarter, where they lay down.  
  
In the next morning Susan was woken by noises from William's bed. She saw at her clock. It was shortly before seven o'clock. In an hour her shift began.  
  
"Emily, I think William is hungry." Susan called in her bedroom, where Emily had spent the night. However she didn't react. Susan went in. Emily lay in her bed and looked completely peaceful. Normally she was immediately awake, if William screamed. Susan went to her and shook her softly. As she didn't react she shook her somewhat more but she still didn't react. Susan had the bad feeling that something wasn't correct and looked for her pulse. She found none. She took her ComLink and called Stephen. In the time until he came, Susan provided the child.  
  
"Susan, where's the problem?" Stephen asked, as he entered Susan's rooms.  
  
"It's Emily. She doesn't move and I can't find a pulse."  
  
Stephen went in Susan's bedrooms and held his scanner over the woman. A moment later he came again in the living room.  
  
„I'm sorry Susan, but she has died this evening. More can't I say at the moment."  
  
"Thanks Stephen. Do you worry about everything further and tell me if you have the final result?" Susan asked.  
  
"Yes, I will do Susan."  
  
Stephen went again on the Medical station and caused an autopsy of Emily. Susan began to make herself ready for her shift however she remembered that she had to worry immediately about an infant. She could take William badly with on the bridge and leave him alone here she couldn't do also. She had only one idea, where she could house William.  
  
"Delenn, excuse me that I disturb you already so early, but it's urgent."  
  
"Susan, you don't disturb. What can I do for you?" the minbari asked.  
  
"Emily has died this evening. I have now the whole responsibility for William. It doesn't matter to me, but I have a small problem."  
  
"My condolence, Susan. How can I help you?"  
  
"In few minutes my shift on the bridge begins. I can't take him with me and I can't leave him here."  
  
"I understand. It would be a great honour to me, to pay attention to the small. So I can exercise already for our own. I think John will also be happy to see the small. Leave him on your way to work with us and get him back when you are finished."  
  
"Thanks Delenn, I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
"Don't be too glad too soon. You can already plan that you can baby-sit for our small."  
  
Susan laughed. Delenn developed slowly a human wit. She finished herself for work and put all necessary matters for William in a bag. Then she progressed on the way to her work. The work passed like in flight. However Susan was very worried whether William was well. Not, that she doubted Delenn's abilities, but she was still the first time alone with a human baby. And how would William endure it, if he saw his mother nowhere? In a quiet phase of her shift Susan went in her office and did some of the paper work. After s few minutes she was so tired, that she fell asleep.  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	23. Part 22

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 22 of 36  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Susan, you look exhaust."  
  
"Marcus. I'm fine. Have you conversed yesterday via telepathy with Emily?"  
  
"Yes, she wanted, that I forgive her, that she hasn't got in contact with me formerly. I have said her, that I understand her feelings."  
  
"That is good. Then she has found at least her peace."  
  
"How do you mean that, Susan?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Emily has died this evening in my quarter. I wanted to wake her in the morning, however she hasn't moved and I have found no pulse. Stephen couldn't do anything for her."  
  
"Oh my God. Where's William now? I hope you haven't taken him with to work? You have your shift now, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes I should really work now. I have asked Delenn, to pay attention to him. She has been happy and will care well for him. I only hope that EarthForce sends soon a representation for Corwin, or that he recovers quickly. I have no pleasure, to give Will every day to foreigners. I have now the responsibility for him."  
  
"Delenn will pay attention to him and John is also there. He knows about the needs of human children. It will go well."  
  
„I hope that also. But I still should be there for William in the first days. He will miss his mother. She was the most only person relate to him."  
  
Susan noticed that somebody called her from the real world.  
  
„Marcus, somebody is here, who wants to speak with me. I must leave you now unfortunately. Good improvement."  
  
@@@@@  
  
As Susan woke up, she saw the anxious face of Commander Lochley.  
  
"Oh, Commander. Can I do something for you?"  
  
"I wanted to remind you only that your shift is over."  
  
"Oh, I have forgotten that completely. I can remember not at all that I have fallen asleep. Everything I wanted to make was to fill out some reports. Is there anything new from EarthForce because of a substitute?"  
  
"Don't you like it here anymore?" Elisabeth said with a smile. "Up until now I have heard nothing, but on Earth is at the moment the bright chaos."  
  
"Okay I must think about something I can do with William."  
  
"Can't he stay with his mother?"  
  
"His mother has died this morning. At the moment ambassador Delenn worries about the small."  
  
"You will find a solution and I'm sure, that Corwin will soon be better."  
  
"Thanks Commander. I finish now my shift and save Delenn."  
  
Susan left the office and went to Delenn. As she opened the door, she saw, how William slept in the arms of John.  
  
"As I see, both men have become friends already." Susan said softly, because she didn't want to wake the small.  
  
"He didn't want to stop screaming with me. I have tried everything. Then John came, has taken him on the arm and he has fallen asleep. I have made something wrong."  
  
"No, Delenn. You were great." John said. "If you consider that you have never paid attention to a human child before."  
  
"With me he also didn't want to stop screaming on the first day. I hope, that he has already got used to me. Thank you that you have worried about him."  
  
"It was fun. If you need in the next few days once more, I'm gladly ready to take him again. He's such a sweetie."  
  
"Thanks Delenn, but I hope, that Earth sends soon a substitute for Corwin, or perhaps I can convince Stephen that he sends him formerly to the work again. William is now more important."  
  
John was surprises to hear something like this from his former representative. Up until now for Susan had only been the military and Babylon 5 important. Susan stayed for dinner, after that she went with William who was woken up meanwhile to Stephen.  
  
"Hello have you already some results?" Susan asked, as she entered Stephen's office.  
  
"Oh, Susan. I have just gotten the results. It looks like she would have died on heart failure. At each other patient it would have amazed me that, however if you considers her disease, it is possible. She hadn't to suffer and had no large pains."  
  
"Thanks Stephen. Does there is something new about Marcus? Can I visit him with the small?"  
  
"Marcus condition hasn't changed measurably, but I think, that you both can see him."  
  
Susan dismissed and went with William to Marcus' bed.  
  
"William that is your uncle Marcus. He's still very sick, because he has saved my life, but I believe firmly that he will be soon healthy again and then he will worry about you lovely. He can tell you also very much about your father. He will love you like his own son. I know that he has always wished for children."  
  
Susan sat with the child at his bed and took his hand. William grasped also after that and captured the index finger of Marcus with his small hand.  
  
//Susan, are you just with me?\\, he asked telepathically.  
  
//Yes and I'm not alone. William appears to like you; in any case he wants to release your finger no more. He is already friend with John.//  
  
//How gladly would I be with you now. William must miss Emily awfully. I would help him so gladly. I know, how heavy it is, to lose a loved person.//  
  
//Marcus, don't worry about this. I also know how heavy it is. I have lost my whole family. And some time ago I would have almost lost you, too. Now you have one more reason to come to me again. William needs you. You are now his only connection to his father. Only you can tell him, how your brother has been.//  
  
//Yes, I will do this, as soon as he is old enough to understand. If we can tell him nothing about his mother, he should at least not forget his father.//  
  
After approximately an hour Susan left Marcus, since the small became restless. She went in her quarter, bathed him and put him in his bed.  
  
*Perhaps I can work now a bit.*, Susan thought.  
  
She sat on the sofa and looked through her mail. There were some matters from the temple thereby. Susan looked quickly through them and decided to bring them to Lennier before her shift began tomorrow. It was nothing thereby, that required her attention. The other mail was nothing particular. A message of Commander Lochley which said, that Susan could take the next day free, if she had still problems with the child. A further message was from John and Delenn, which offered her to pay attention in the next few days for William. It was astonishing, how her friends worried about her and her problems. After she had looked through the mail, Susan took a shower and got herself ready for bed. However she wasn't yet wearily enough to sleep. She went again in the living room and perused some reports. In between she saw again and again after William. He looked so peacefully sleeping. Shortly before midnight Susan went to bed.  
  
She dreamt. She was with Marcus on Minbar. He carried also a similar uniform like the one of the Amin'Sogan and not his dark ranger cloak. It appeared to be summer, for the plants and the meadows showed a young green. They took a walk hand in hand on a beach. At the beach where Jeff had his house. Then they met with John and Delenn, who had four children with them. Three appeared to be at the same age while one boy looked somewhat older. The children ran to the both of them. This dream was unlike the dreams she had with Marcus. They didn't converse and they didn't also feel his present so clearly. She appeared only to see the pictures, but to have no influence on the terms. It occurred her remarkably.  
  
In the next morning she brought William to John and Delenn, who appeared to be happy about the visit. In C&C today the bright chaos ruled. Susan didn't even have once the chance to worry about William. There was once again a quarrel between the Narn and the Centauri. Vir wanted to help a Narn with something Susan hadn't understood yet. In any case it had led to uneasiness under the Centauri. They wanted no Narn - friend as ambassador. Susan had Vir and G'Kar put out the matter between them. Vir didn't appear to have much success, therefore Susan helped him.  
  
"My dear friends, don't you think that you should make peace with each other, where we have endured together so much. Personally your emperor, Londo Mollari, marks the leader of the Narn, G'Kar as his friend. Don't you think that you can tolerate them and can help them a bit after what you have done them in the last decades? From some sympathy you won't die. I know, from what I speak. Too recently I also have thought only about me personally and now I have many friends, who help me and I help them, if I can. It's a good feeling to be needed. Try it once and you will know, about what I have spoken. And now I want to have no more problems between you and the Narn. Am I absolutely, perfectly clear on this??"  
  
The gathered Centauri were speechless. Nobody trusted it, to contradict the great Captain Ivanova. Susan was content. She left the gathering and finished finally her shift. *However it is good, if you has a certain reputation on the station, even if everything isn't correct any longer!*, Susan thought on the way to the quarter of the President couple.  
  
Susan picked up the small at Delenn and brought him in her quarter. There she lay him down for his afternoon nap. Susan wanted to eat something and dedicate herself then to her remaining work, as long as William slept.  
  
Susan went in the kitchen and made some sandwich. She didn't feel well today. She had been exhausted already in the morning. Really she had hoped that it would improve after the first cup of coffee. However this wasn't the case. Now she felt worse than in the morning. Suddenly it became black before her eyes and she lost consciousness.  
  
*Marcus, help me!*, was the last she could think.  
  
Marcus lay in his room and let Stephen do once more his test with him, as he received a message of Susan. She sounded anxiously.  
  
*Marcus, help me!*, she appeared to scream.  
  
Marcus tried to set up a connection to her, but over none of the ways it was successful to him. He was anxious. His only possibility was Stephen. He tried to increase his heart frequency. It was successful to him. Stephen saw the increased deflection on his monitor and tried to find immediately the cause for it. There were none.  
  
"Marcus, what's wrong with you? How can I help you?" Stephen asked loudly in the room.  
  
//Something doesn't be correct with Susan. Help her!//, he sent the doctor a message.  
  
It lasted something, until Stephen recognized, what just had happened. Ultimately he tried to reach Susan via her ComLink. As he got no answer, he went to her quarter. As she didn't open the door after same time, he used his status to override the code. He found Susan lying unconscious on the floor of her kitchen. He ran to her and took care of her. It didn't last long, until she came again to consciousness.  
  
"What are you doing here, Stephen? How have you come in?" Susan asked as first.  
  
"Marcus has sent me. Don't ask me how but in any case I suddenly had the feeling, that you could use my help. What has happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I have come home after my shift, put William in his bed and wanted to make something to eat. Then it became dizzy around me and more I didn't know."  
  
"Hmm, you should absolutely let yourself examine. It could be some gravity."  
  
"Stephen, you are certainly worried without reason. It's certainly only the whole stress I have at the moment. It's much responsibility I have. William, the dream-chancer, the station. Everybody wants something from me and I have to make everything right. You will see, in a couple of days I'm my old self again."  
  
"I still think you should let yourself examine. But nobody listens on me."  
  
"I promise you, if I'm not feeling better in a couple of days, I will come to see you. Content?" Susan smiled at him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Stephen went to his other patient again and Susan tried to work a bit. She still didn't feel well, but it was better than just half an hour ago. But how should she explain it to Marcus? He would be worried about her and that wouldn't surely improve his healing process. Susan avoided making further thoughts about it, what she would tell Marcus. She could do this later.  
  
In the next morning Susan brought William to Delenn before her work started and gave Lennier some of her documents from the temple. On the bridge she met Commander Lochley, who had begun to work today also early.  
  
"Oh, Captain Ivanova I have just received a message from Earth. They have sent this morning a representation for you with the first shuttle. He might arrive here in three to four days."  
  
"That are very good news. Then I can finally take care of my other obligations."  
  
Now Susan made her work immediately more fun, where she knew, that it would end soon. She noticed not at all, that she lost now and then the balance and had to cling to something so she didn't collapse. Shortly before the end of her shift she went in her office to write some reports. Few steps before she reached the desk, she became again dizzy and lost consciousness.  
  
It passed approximately 40 minutes, until Commander Lochley found her. She notified immediately Stephen, who arrived a few minutes later in the office. He didn't need long, to get Susan to consciousness again.  
  
"What are you doing here again, Stephen?"  
  
"Commander Lochley has gotten me. You have collapsed again. Now there is nothing to discuss. I take you in MedLab and examine you. No objection."  
  
"I can't! Who should worry about William?" Susan protested.  
  
"I'm sure, that Delenn pays attention to him a couple of minutes longer."  
  
Stephen went to the BabCom and opened a channel to Delenn.  
  
"Ambassador is it okay with you, if William stays a couple of minutes longer. I would like to take Susan to the MedLab."  
  
"Isn't she feeling well?" Delenn inquired anxiously.  
  
"I can't say that yet."  
  
"Of course I worry about the small. Tell her good improvement."  
  
Stephen turned to Susan again. "No excuse more. You come with me and if I must you anesthetize previously!"  
  
"Okay, you have won." Susan gave it a hit.  
  
Together they walked the familiar way to the clinic. Stephen led Susan in an examining room and scanned her. As the results were there, he saw confuses on the scanner and scanned her once more. He came to the same result again. He got a further hand scanner and tried his luck once more. Again the same result.  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	24. Part 23

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 23 of 36  
  
"Stephen, what is going on?" Susan asked impatiently.  
  
"Susan, is there perhaps something, you would like to tell me?"  
  
"Stephen, I don't know what you talk about and now leave the games."  
  
"I think I was deceived in you! We were deceived all in you! I have thought, Marcus would mean something to you!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Stephen?" Susan wanted to know.  
  
"How could you only do this? Marcus loves you and you cheat him, during he gives everything to become healthy! You are simply disgusting!"  
  
"Stop, Stephen! What are you talking about? I haven't cheated Marcus and I will never cheat him! I love him!"  
  
"Then please explain me, why you are pregnant! The result is clear! I have examined it three times! Always the same!!!."  
  
Susan faded. As she had overcome the shock, she got up and paced the room.  
  
"I will kill him! First I will find any way to get him from the coma and then I will kill him very slowly and agonizingly! How can he only dare it?"  
  
"Susan, who is the father?"  
  
"Marcus, who else! I will kill him! I swear I will kill him, if he has woken up!"  
  
"How should Marcus been in the position to procreate a child with you? He lies since more than three months in coma and you are just 6 weeks along! It isn't medically possible!"  
  
"I will kill him, this bastard!" Susan scolded.  
  
"Susan, please calm down! Can you now explain me please, how it has come to it?"  
  
"Argg... We have slept together, in a dream. I wanted to wait, until he is real with me. It was his first time. But he didn't want to wait any longer."  
  
"You have slept together in your dreams with each other. Many persons are doing this and they don't get pregnant. There is no way this could happen! There is simply no way!"  
  
"I know also no other explanation. Marcus was the only man since several months."  
  
"But it can't be possible! It doesn't go! There is no scientific explanation for it!" Stephen said unbelieving.  
  
"I will find it out and if I know it, I will kill him completely slowly. How can he only do that to me?"  
  
Susan was disconcerted from this news. However she believed to know a way, how she could find out the truth about it. However she had to be alone to do it. Susan went in her quarter and opened a channel to Delenn .  
  
"Hello Delenn. I have a big request to you."  
  
"Susan, is everything okay with you? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Is it okay for John and you, if William remains tonight with you? I pick him up tomorrow morning. I have to settle something important and must be alone for it. It's urgent otherwise I wouldn't ask you for it."  
  
"No, Susan. It is okay with us. Take as long as you need. If there is something, about you want to talk or I can help you, let me know!"  
  
"I have to thank Delenn, but I must go through this alone. See you tomorrow."  
  
Susan closed the connection and sat on the sofa.  
  
"Jeffrey Sinclair, get your sorry ass immediately to me! I must talk to you." Susan almost screamed. She hoped that Jeffrey would hear her call this time again.  
  
It lasted, but after somewhat patient wait Valen emerged in Susan's living rooms.  
  
"You have called me, Susan. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I want an explanation. You have written in your book, that you can see in the future. Have you known that before?" Susan was incensed.  
  
"What are you talking about, my friend?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations.", Jeff said kindly.  
  
"Have you known it previously and can you please explain me, how that could happen?"  
  
Jeffrey smiled. "I had suspected something like that but because of the medical procedure you must speak with Stephen. I'm only a poor Jesuit - priest, who is now a saint among the minbari."  
  
"Jeffrey! Marcus is in coma!!! How can he be in the position, to procreate a child with me? We have only dreamt that we are making love. Therefore it can't be true. Stephen must be wrong."  
  
"Susan, I have told you, that the dream-chancer have very much force. Marcus and you, you both are the strongest among the dream-chancer. You have unexpected powers. This one belongs also to them. Marcus and you both have founded a family, a new generation of dream-chancer."  
  
"But how should I do that all alone. As it looks now, it will still last years, until Marcus is healthy again. I have so many tasks. William, the responsibility of the dream-chancer, the work in the temple, to observe the education and then an own child. However I never wanted to have children."  
  
"Susan, you will be a wonderful mother. I promise you that. And I can also say that you will find a way, that Marcus supports you at everything."  
  
"But how? Can't you tell me, what I must do, so that he comes to me?"  
  
"No Susan, I have said you already too much. Say hello to the others from me, especially Delenn and John."  
  
With these words Valen/Jeffrey Sinclair disappeared. Susan leaned back and thought. How could she get Marcus from the coma? Everything Stephen had tried up until now had been unsuccessful. Why should just she find a way to rouse him? In her considerations she forgot totally, to leave her walls down. In this way she had held Marcus since her first breakdown away.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Finally I reach you Susan. What was the matter?" Marcus asked anxiously.  
  
"Marcus. I have just no time."  
  
"Susan, I want to know, what the matter is! I have the right to it."  
  
"You have quite no rights, you bastard!!!" Susan screamed at him.  
  
Marcus was frightened from her outbreak. "Properly I made somewhat wrong? Doesn't be something correct?"  
  
"Excuse me. I'm sorry. I have just learned something that I must digest first. I shouldn't leave out my anger at you. It doesn't do your condition good. Can you pardon me?"  
  
"Susan, I love you. Nothing you do can divert me from it. What was wrong with you? I was worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Stephen says it is nothing."  
  
"That quiets me. You should rest a bit. Do you have to make still representation for Corwin?"  
  
"Yes, but not much longer. Commander Lochley has informed me early today that EarthForce sends a substitute. Tomorrow I won't go to work so I can spend the day with William."  
  
"That is good. Rest now. I love you."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Susan went to bed. She dreamt again. This time she was with Marcus on Babylon 5. Both stood before their friends. She could also see Brother Theo. Susan wore a white dress that was a bit narrow over her baby-belly. Susan didn't know what all this had to mean. In any case one thing was her clear. That, what she dreamt, hadn't yet happened and Marcus didn't appear to see these thinks too because she didn't feel his presents with her.  
  
In the next morning Susan went first to Commander Lochley to take the offered free day. She had already thought that Susan would take the offer after she had been brought yesterday in MedLab by Stephen. Naturally she wanted to know, what was wrong with her.  
  
"It's nothing bad. Dr. Franklin says that I'm missing a pair of important vitamins and other nutrients, which have led to the breakdown. He has prescribed me somewhat for it and I feel already much better." she lied.  
  
"That is good. If you aren't in the position to work in the next few days, I will understand, besides the representation comes soon. I would only be very pleased, if you take then yourself a bit of time and will show the new one everything. I think you are the best choice for it."  
  
"Surely I will do this. I report tomorrow morning, whether I assume your offer. Have a nice day."  
  
Then Susan went to Delenn and John.  
  
"Susan, you are you feeling better? What has Stephen said?" Delenn wanted to know.  
  
Susan told her the equal she had told Commander Lochley. She wasn't yet ready to speak with her friends about her condition. She first had to come personally on terms with it. Delenn consisted on it, that Susan breakfasted at them. Although she wasn't very hungry, she stayed.  
  
"By the way I should greet you from Jeffrey Sinclair!" Susan said completely simply. Delenn and John chocked almost at their meal.  
  
"How could he tell you that? He has disappeared into the past and builds just my race on!" Delenn asked.  
  
"I have spoken last night with him. He is also a dream-chancer and we can call ourselves mutually. At least it always works with me. It was already the second time now, that he has shown up on my calling."  
  
"About what have spoken?" the both wanted to know.  
  
"About me and Marcus. Jeff is the opinion, that I will find a way, to get Marcus from the coma. I'm not so sure. Why should just I, an officer of EarthForce find a remedy, where however our doctor has tried already everything in vain since months?"  
  
"You have the ability to it, because you love him, Susan. Love is stronger than everything else. You see it at me. My love of Delenn has kept me alive on Z'ha'dum. Without the love of her, I wouldn't sit here now. I'm sure, that you find a way."  
  
"Thanks John that has given me courage. I only hope that I won't disappoint you all. And that it's successful in time."  
  
After the meal Susan went with William in her quarter and put him to sleep. Susan sat on her sofa and settled some work from the temple. Lennier was her a large help, but there were things he could not take off her. Susan had to examine some tests, which the future rangers had to make. They should help to find new dream-chancer among the rangers, since only rangers could concur with the dream-chancer.  
  
The work was very tiring and since Susan had not slept especially well in the last night because of these remarkable dreams, she fell asleep over her work again.  
  
She dreamt again. This time she was in MedLab, where Marcus lay. However she wasn't alone. Almost the whole command was present. Also many she hadn't seen already since several months.  
  
And there was still something else... Something frightening... Something that had brought her and Marcus in this almost hopeless situation in the first place...  
  
What do you think? Please R&R. 


	25. Part 24

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 24 of 36  
  
The alien healing-device!  
  
Susan awakened from her nap and was bathed in sweat.  
  
*What had this to mean. These dreams make me fear. I don't know, what they mean. Why do I see Marcus and me first on Minbar at the house of Jeff, and then gathered in front of the Babylon 5 staff and now in MedLab with this cursed machine. As if she hadn't brought us already enough vexation in.*, Susan wondered, as she looked after William.  
  
As hit by the flash she drove around. She had an idea, how she could help Marcus. But whether it would really work, was another matter. Susan manufactured a connection to Stephen in the MedLab.  
  
„Susan, aren't you feeling well again?" he asked anxiously, as he saw his sweaty looking friend.  
  
„Stephen, I think, I have found the solution. Do you have some time now, so that I can explain it to you?"  
  
„My shift is just over. What do you think if I get us something to eat and meet you in your quarter? There we are undisturbed."  
  
„Okay, I wait for you and hurry up."  
  
As Stephen had closed the connection, Susan manufactured a new one to Mars. She had of course no expectation, whether she was right there, but it was her only chance. In front of her she saw a young woman with long brown hair on the screen.  
  
„ Good day what can I do for you?" the woman asked.  
  
„My name is Susan Ivanova. I have worked long time on Babylon 5. Are you Lise Edgars-Hampton?"  
  
The woman paled. „Yes, I'm Lise Hampton. What can I do for you Ms. Ivanova?"  
  
„I'm in search of a common friend of us. I have hoped that perhaps you know where I can find Michael Garibaldi. It's very important."  
  
„What do you want from Mike? He doesn't want to be ever again in contact with any of you." she said.  
  
„Please, it's very important to me. It has nothing to do with the station, but with a friend of us. If you can report him please, that it's about a ranger and I need urgently his help. He should call me back here. Please, it's only a small kindness for him however it would mean very much to me. Besides that I would see him very gladly again. I miss him. Good-bye."  
  
Susan closed the connection and hoped for the best. Few seconds later it rang at her door. Stephen came in with delightfully smelling meal.  
  
„Therefore, how will you have to free me of my regular guest?" he asked curiously.  
  
„We use the machine. Let us make it as with Michael. Back then it has worked. We must only get enough people together, who are ready to sacrifice some of their life force for him."  
  
„And you are sure, that you find enough persons, who know from that thing and who are ready to help Marcus?"  
  
„Yes I'm convinced of it. If you agree with it, I will immediately begin with it and ask the correct persons. The sooner we begin with it the sooner is he healthy again."  
  
„Okay, it shouldn't be up to me. But I can't promise you, that it will work, Susan."  
  
„I'm sure, that it works. Let us say, I have gotten some discreet references for it."  
  
Stephen saw questioning at her however Susan only laughed and jerked with the shoulders.  
  
„Stephen, would you be ready, to connect you with the machine to help Marcus?"  
  
„Susan, you know, I would do everything, so that Marcus wakes finally up. But only with the condition, that you hold him in next time away from MedLab. He was long enough inside. He should finally get the chance and get happy with you. It has lasted long enough. Besides that I want to see his face, when you tell him, that he becomes father."  
  
„I can't promise you that, but perhaps I make a photo for the posterity. Thank you Stephen."  
  
They enjoyed their meal. Then Susan progressed at the work and drummed all possible candidates together. She would begin with Lillian Hobbs, Stephen's representative. She knew already from the machine and she knew Marcus.  
  
„Good day, Dr. Hobbs." Susan said as she stepped into her office.  
  
„What can I do for you Captain? Mr. Cole is Dr. Franklin's patient."  
  
„I know. I'm here for another reason. I have found a possibility to get Marcus from coma. However for it I need the help of you. Would you be ready, to connect you to the healing devices and to transfer something of your life force to Marcus?"  
  
Dr. Hobbs considered a bit. „Yes, I'm ready to it. I have seen how much this ranger means to you and I have sworn that I help the person. I think this is also a way. Just tell me, when you need me."  
  
Susan was happy. She tried also her luck with David Corwin, which bristled first a bit however Susan brought him to it that he agreed. Somewhat more easily went it with Lennier. He was immediately ready to it. She had also no problems to inspire Lyta and Zack of her project. Vir and G'Kar were also easy to convince. As last she wanted to bring Elizabeth Lochley to it, but she would have to tell her first the whole story.  
  
„Captain, what are you doing here? I have thought, today is your day off." Elizabeth said surprised.  
  
„I'm here from a personal occasion. I would like to ask you for a large kindness, but previously I must tell you the story to it."  
  
„Then you better begin."  
  
„I don't think, that you know, what has happened in the last battle, do you?" Susan inquired.  
  
„I have heard some rumours about it, that you were hurt with difficulty and have been cured ghostly, although there were no chances for it."  
  
„The rumours are right. I had been difficulty hurt and I'm cured. And there is also an explanation for it. Our ranger, Marcus Cole has saved me with an alien healing device. He has transferred his life force to me. For that reason he lies now in coma. He was in love with me, but I was always only cold to him. First through this deed I have become clear over his feeling for me and my own feelings for him. I love him also and want to spend the rest of my life with him. I have found now a way, how I can help him. Stephen connects him again to the machine and all our friends, who know from the machine, transfer something of their energy to him. It will extend, so that he wakes up again. Up until now I have already eight persons together. Would you be also ready to it? It isn't dangerous and it doesn't hurt."  
  
„Yes, I will help you. You have helped me in the last days so much, that this you demanded from me is only a trifle. Besides that I think, you are happy to have your boyfriend finally with you."  
  
„Thanks Commander. It's very nice of you. I tell you, if it's so far."  
  
As Susan came again in her quarter, she put William in his bed and examined her news. She was surprised; a message from Mars was among it. Susan read it. She wasn't from Michael, but from Lise. However she said that she had spoken with Michael and he would report to her in the course of the evening.  
  
Susan progressed full anticipation something to eat and waited for the call. It was after ten, when William woke up from his sleep. She went to him and took him from his bed. Exactly in this moment the BabCom cheeped  
  
„Ivanova here." she reported with William on the arm. It was Michael Garibaldi, former security chief of Babylon 5.  
  
„Hello Susan. It hasn't been this long since we saw last time. Is there something you want to tell me?" Michael looked on the child that had calmed down again.  
  
„Hello Michael, it's beautifully to see you. This here isn't my child. It is the son of the Marcus' brother. I worry at the moment about him."  
  
„Why? And about what wanted you to speak with me?"  
  
„I assume you know nothing about the last battle? Well, I have been wounded and was on that best way to bless the temporal. Marcus has saved me with the healing device you also owe your life. Marcus lies now in coma and it will last still rather long, until he is the same again. Perhaps we won't have such a long time and for that reason have I found a way to help him."  
  
„ Aha and for it you need my help. I assume you want to connect him again to the machine. What has helped me, can't harm him, can it?"  
  
„Exactly. It's perhaps the most only chance that he comes ever again to consciousness."  
  
„If I may ask, why do you want to that to you? It's no mystery, that you aren't his biggest fan. From where does the change of mind come? Really you might be however gladly about it, to get finally rid of him."  
  
„Michael, it has happened much, since you have gone away. I love Marcus and he loves me. We have a common future. That has Jeffrey promised me!"  
  
„Whoa whoa whoa. You have spoken with Jeff? How is that possible? Can I do that also?"  
  
„If you promise me, that you think about it to help Marcus and me, I will perhaps arrange an encounter between you and Jeff. But not sooner. Besides that I would like to see you again. There is much to tell. However come with Lise for a short visit to Babylon 5."  
  
„I don't know. I have sworn that I will never be on the station again. After everything what has happened. I don't think that I can look Sheridan and Delenn ever again in the eyes. I'm happy here."  
  
„Give it a shot, Garibaldi. You miss the station and us. I have felt the same when I was on Minbar for a short time. Please come, only for a couple of days. Besides that it isn't even sure if you will meet John and Delenn. They don't need to know that you are on the station."  
  
"And how will you do this? Sheridan is the commander of Babylon 5. He's informed about each ship which docked. Not even you are going to hid this for him. And I'm sure he has told Zack to inform him the second I place my feet onboard. There won't even a false ID-card help." Michael tried to get rid of the idea to come on the station.  
  
"John won't know something about your presence because he isn't any longer the commander of Babylon 5. Our new commander is named Elisabeth Lochley. She doesn't know you and if I ask her she won't tell John anything."  
  
"Have I got that right? Sheridan isn't the commander of Babylon 5 any longer? What is he doing now?"  
  
"That will I tell you when we met. And there is a further reason to pay us a visit. I would like to meet Lise. She must be a hell of a woman if she endures it with you this long." Susan laughed when she saw his expression.  
  
„What should this mean?" As Susan didn't answer, he spoke further. „I will think about your offer to come to the station and also about your request to help Marcus. Really I owe him still a kindness. But whether I do myself and the remainder of the station a kindness with it is another topic. I report again to you. Good-bye Susan."  
  
Susan hoped, that Michael would decide on a positive way. With this hope she put William again in his bed and went in her own.  
  
In the next morning after the breakfast she went with William to John and Delenn.  
  
„Hello Susan, what can we do for you?" John asked when he opened the door.  
  
„Nothing this time. I'm only here to give you some news. I have found a way, how we can help Marcus. We connect him to the machine again and make it like with Garibaldi. Yesterday I have already spoken with Stephen. He has agreed and he is also ready, to hang himself on the machine. I have also spoken with Dr. Hobbs, Commander Lochley, Lyta, Zack, Corwin, Lennier, Vir and G'Kar. They all want to help Marcus. For the decision of one person I still wait and I'm not sure, how it will fall out."  
  
„Susan, who is this person?" John wanted to know, because Susan had enumerated already all persons, who knew Marcus and knew about the machine.  
  
„It's Michael Garibaldi. Yesterday I have spoken to him. I have invited him and his girlfriend to the station. I miss him and would like to see him again, even if you aren't."  
  
„I have said nothing at all. I would also like to see him again. I had still no chance to thank him. He could nothing for it Bester and his damned PsiCorp had done to him. He has even helped to free me. Without his help I wouldn't sit here now. I would be very happy, if he would assume your invitation. And I'm also ready, to support Marcus with the transfer. That is the least I can do for you."  
  
„I will support you also. He has sacrificed so often his life for me, there is it obvious that I help him."  
  
„Thanks, you are genuine friends. I think I have now enough people together. Let us still wait a day for news of Michael. If he doesn't report, we make it without him."  
  
Susan went back in her quarter, where she settled some work for the dream- chancer. In the evening she examined her messages. She was surprised. Michael had already answered her.  
  
„Hello Susan. I have thought about everything and you were right. I miss the station and you all. I will come and I bring Lise along and I will participate in your rescue operation for the ranger, if you promise me, that you hold him then for the remainder of my stay of my throat. And you think also about your promise, to arrange an encounter with Jeff. I would like to see him again. We fly tomorrow immediately with the first ship. Until then."  
  
Susan was surprised. Really she hadn't calculated with the help of Michael.  
  
In the next morning the representation for Corwin arrived. Susan worked him in in everything with William on the arm. She spent the remainder of the day with Delenn. Together they were shopping for William. Just as they wanted to go into Delenn's quarter, Susan's ComLink cheeped.  
  
„I knew that it was an error to keep that thing." she said to Delenn.  
  
„Ivanova go. What's the matter?"  
  
„Captain Ivanova. We have here a ship that insists on speaking to you." said the duty officer on the bridge to her.  
  
„Who is it and where comes it from?"  
  
„They don't want to give us this information. It insists on speaking with you personally."  
  
„Okay, I'm on my way."  
  
Susan turned to Delenn. „It appears that the Galaxy doesn't know that I don't work any longer."  
  
Delenn took the child off Susan, so that she could worry about the ship. Susan went to C&C and took over her old post.  
  
„This is Susan Ivanova of Babylon Control. Please identify you."  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	26. Part 25

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 25 of 36  
  
„Susan, is that the way you greet an old friend? If this is the case, we turn immediately and fly home." said a cheerful voice Susan had missed so much.  
  
„Michael, what are you doing her? I hadn't calculated until te end of the week with you."  
  
„I will explain you that later. May we dock?"  
  
Susan saw to the responsible officer, who told her the landing field for the ship. She transmitted it to Michael, and then progressed on the way to there. It didn#t last long until Michael Garibaldi and his girlfriend Lise Hampton- Edgars stepped from the ship.  
  
„Michael!" Susan called as she saw him and embraced him stormily. „I have missed you."  
  
„Susan, it's beautiful to see you. You look good. May I present you Lise Hampton? Lise this is Susan Ivanova, the mistress of Babylon 5 and a very good friend of mine."  
  
The both women shook hands. „Michael, unfortunately I must disappoint you, but I'm no more the mistress of the station. I have left the EarthForce."  
  
Michael examined her disconcerted. „I don't believe that. The station and the military were your whole life. What do you want to do now?"  
  
„I will tell you that at supper. Where do you want to go? Do you already have a quarter?"  
  
„No, I had no time to trouble about it. But my old quarter would be fine."  
  
„Let me see, what I can do for you. Therefore, where do you want to have supper?"  
  
„What do you think of Earhearts? With all the others. Can you arrange that? I would like to see the whole troop again."  
  
„Okay, the best is, you both go in my quarter and I get the others. Is eight o'clock okay? I come to you shortly before, so that I can change my clothes."  
  
Michael and Lise agreed. Susan went to Delenn and John. On the way she invited Stephen, Lyta, Commander Lochley and Zack to the meal.  
  
„Have you clarified the problem with the ship?" Delenn asked, as Susan entered the room.  
  
„Yes, you won't guess, who it was. It doesn't matter. Will you both come to Earhearts tonight about eight o'clock? I would like to have some company. Bye." Susan took the child and went in her quarter, where Michael and Lise sat on her sofa.  
  
„I have all informed. Nobody knows that you both are here. It will be a big surprise. So, now I take a shower and then I get the small ready. I hope it's okay with you, if I take him to Earhearts?"  
  
They had nothing against it. After half an hour Susan came freshly showered and dressed from the bath. Michael examined her and whistled.  
  
„ You look well."  
  
„Thanks Michael."  
  
Susan wore this evening a dark-green dress. Later she would wear her cloak above it. Her hair she wore open. They had arranged that Michael and Lise would come a bit later to the meeting, when all others were already there. Susan and William entered behind John and Delenn. After some time the others came also. All chairs, but two beside Susan were covered. Just as Zack wanted to ask, if somebody else was expected, the both came. Susan lifted her hand to show them, where they sat. All turned around and looked on the man without hair in dark clothes with his following, a large slender woman in a tight dress with brown hair. It lasted something, until the others recognized who that was. But as they recognized them finally, the delight was great. Michael and Lise were receiving cordially and John had finally the chance to thank Michael. All enjoyed the meal. It was a beautiful evening. Susan went as first, since she had to put William in his bed. Garibaldi and Lise joined her. Susan put the small in his bed and went again to her guests. There were a small problem with the rooms; therefore they had to spend this night at her place.  
  
„So, Susan. Now tell me, what you make, after you aren't the mistress of the station." Garibaldi asked.  
  
„When I was healthy again, I have gone to Minbar and have joined the rangers. By chance I have learned about a book written by Jeff and read it. It was very interesting. I think I can procure you a copy of it. In any case this book told something about a prophecy, that 1.000 years after Valen has emerged two persons will appear who will set up the dream-chancer to something great. Oh yes, the dream-chancer are a secret organization, something similar like the rangers, only we work with the dreams of the creatures to come to our information. And with the help of telepathy. It has turned out, that I'm one of these both persons and Marcus is the other one. Valen, or Jeff, was ... ähm, is the first of these dream-chancer. He has become it through his time-travel. He can see into the future, therefore he knows about me and Marcus."  
  
„Yes, right. Jeff is a dream-chancer and telepath and you and Marcus also. Good joke. Therefore, what are you doing now?"  
  
//Michael, don't you believe me?//, Susan asked telepathically.  
  
„No Susan, I don't believe you."  
  
„Michael, she has asked you that not at all." Lise ascertained.  
  
„However I have heard it completely clearly."  
  
„I have asked you, but through telepathy. It's true. I'm already from birth a 'teep', but I was never very strong. Something has happened with me. Stephen means that I'm stronger than our common large enemy."  
  
„I believe that simply not! Don't you know, what the Corp and Bester have done to me. And now you simply tell me, that you are also one of them?"  
  
„Michael, I'm none of them! I hate the Corp just like you. It has destroyed my family! I'm subordinate to the minbari. With them we are honoured and not scorned. I will never undertake a Scan. I won't abuse my gift also on a different way. It helps me only to do my tasks with the dream-chancer better. These people rely on me. I'm their leader."  
  
„Okay, I believe you, but just because I know, that you hate Bester just like I do."  
  
In the next morning all who participate in the project went in the MedLab. Stephen already waited and had everything prepared.  
  
„Good morning Stephen. I have brought all along, who want to help Marcus. I think, they are enough."  
  
„I think so but I unfortunately have to cut down your selection a bit."  
  
„How do you mean that?" Susan wanted to know.  
  
„I don't think it's a good idea, if John and Delenn participate in the transfer. John has already lost on Z'ha'dum enough life force and Delenn must think about the baby. And you also don't take part in the transfer. It isn't advisably in your condition."  
  
„Stephen, you can't do that! Okay, I agree, if you forbid it John and Delenn, but how can I demand something from my friends, I once can't participate in it personally. It wouldn't be fair!"  
  
„Susan, no objection. Either you dispense of it, to favours of your health or I abort the whole matter. It's your decision."  
  
„That is extortion and you know that."  
  
„It's no extortion. I think only for you. You aren't alone, but it seems you have forgotten that. You must also think about you. It would be irresponsible, if I would connect you to the machine. If Marcus would learn of it, he would quarter me and that I would like to avoid gladly. I think there is in next time still much to do for me. The others will surely understand, that your health condition doesn't admit it."  
  
The others listened very tensely to the dispute. They wondered, what it had to mean.  
  
„Susan can you explain us about what you were speaking with Stephen? What condition means he?"  
  
„As some of you surely might have noticed, I'm not in my normal health constitution at the moment. More I don't want to tell you now, but I promise you, that you will learn about everything in given time. I can also understand it, if you aren't ready now, to connect you to the machine. I can't demand something from you I'm not even personally in the position to do." With these words Susan threw an evil look to Stephen.  
  
It didn't seem to be a problem for the others. They still wanted to help Marcus, so that the love of them had finally a chance. Therefore Stephen began to connect the gathered persons with the machine. He began with Lillian Hobbs. After few seconds he separated the connection again. He wanted to risk nothing, since he didn't yet know exactly, how this devilish machine worked. With each transfer the vital signs of Marcus became stronger and his movements in sleep increased.  
  
Susan sat on a chair beside his bed and held his hand.  
  
@@@@@  
  
„Susan, what happens with me? I feel suddenly so strangely." he asked with confused voice.  
  
„We rouse the sleeping beauty from his sleep. You have sneaked out of your responsibilities long enough. There are now matters needing your whole attention."  
  
„What do you mean with it and who is we?"  
  
„We are the part of our friends, who know about the machine, which has brought us in this situation. And from the matters you will learn still early enough. Now calm down and gather your strength. We all only wait that you open your eyes."  
  
@@@@@  
  
Stephen had connected all volunteers to the machine. Now he personally was still missing. He showed Lillian quickly the functioning and connected himself.  
  
„Really I'm not sure, whether I should do this. Still he has left me because of another, this villain." Stephen said and examined Susan grinning.  
  
Susan threw him an evil look and he put on the switch. He remained longer at the machine than the other.  
  
„I think it will last something until he wakes up. It was a long time, he was in coma and he was very weak the whole time. I will tell you immediately, if something changes about his condition."  
  
The others went back all in their quarters or to their work. Only Susan remained seated with William on Marcus side. The whole time she held his hand and felt, as his pulse increased continually, until it was normal. To this point in time he began to move more. He moved his head from one side to the other and moved his lips, as if he wanted to say something. Ultimately he began to open the eyes slowly. Susan noticed this and got up from her chair.  
  
„Marcus? Can you hear me?" she asked softly.  
  
„S... Susan? Are you here?" he asked with trembling voice.  
  
„Marcus, I'm here and will never leave you again. Don't overstrain you. You are still very weak." she leant to him and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
„Stephen." she called from the room. „Stephen, hurry up. Marcus has woken up."  
  
Few moments later the doctor was in the room and examined Marcus signs of life.  
  
„Welcome back among the living. For some time it didn't look like you would make it."  
  
„Stephen? Does our separation already run?" Marcus said weakly and grinned.  
  
„I knew that it was a big mistake, hardly awake again and already a-pain-in- the-ass. Susan may I remind you of your promise?"  
  
„Okay, I will try my best. Thank you for your help."  
  
Stephen went out and gave the other the information. Naturally they wanted to come immediately. He agreed, but only for some minutes. Marcus was still very weak and needed much quiet.  
  
Delenn and John came as first to Marcus.  
  
„Entil'Zha, Mr. President."  
  
„Marcus, please don't overdo it. It's already good to see you again so alive. We were all very worried about you."  
  
„I'm sorry that I had kidnapped a ship, but I simply had to save Susan. Without her my life would have been worthless. Please Entil'Zha, don't get me wrong. The rangers were my life, but now there is something more important for me: Susan, the love of my life."  
  
„Marcus, I understand you completely. And there isn't only Susan but also your nephew. He's such a nice child."  
  
„By the way congratulations to the baby. Susan has told me already about the good news. I'm looking forward to play with your son or your daughter. It and William will understand themselves surely well."  
  
„John, Delenn, I don't want to throw you out, but Stephen has said, that Marcus needs now much quiet. You can come back tomorrow morning."  
  
They dismissed and Delenn took the small off Susan, since she assumed that Susan would remain longer with Marcus. Susan sat again to Marcus.  
  
„It's beautifully to see you so lively again."  
  
„ I'm not really lively at all. You should think that after I have slept so long I should be awaken" Marcus answered.  
  
„If you want to sleep, I can go." Susan got already up, however Marcus grasped with still weak hand after her.  
  
„No, please stay. I simply want to enjoy your company. Tell me something. What are your dream-chancers doing? What had happened as long as I was in coma?"  
  
„Okay, I stay and tell you something, but you try to sleep. Therefore, I haven't yet worked much with the dream-chancer. Lennier and Tilaan have taken me off most of the work. I had to do too much other thinks. But now I can completely proceed to my task as Isban'Tho and perhaps I can bring the second Selected to it, that he joins us. What else has happened? Let me think. Michael has stayed with his great love on Mars and has cancelled each contact with his friends. He was afraid to meet John. As I have developed the plan, to get you to me again, I have tried to get in contact with him. It has worked. He and his girlfriend have come to Babylon 5. He and John have reconciled."  
  
„You have brought Mr. Garibaldi to it that he comes again to the station. I must mean really much to you."  
  
„You do that. But I had still a trump in the sleeve, which I can hopefully redeem. But to do it, it needs a bit of supernatural power. Let us hope, that it goes well, otherwise we have a rather sour Michael on the station and that isn't very desirable."  
  
„Thanks Susan, that you have given me back my life and that you love me."  
  
„It's the least I can do. I have loved you already since some time, but I was afraid of my feelings and I that you were in love with somebody else. I would have never thought in the life that I could be the woman of your heart, although I had desired it so much. And indirectly you have given me many hints. But I haven't understood it. From your presents for me I have simply assumed, there are attempts to drive me nuts. And as you have said me on minbari, that I'm the most beautiful woman, it wasn't very nice, that you have translated it wrong for me. But now I can speak perfectly minbari, Owing to you. Besides that you have saved my life first and there is nothing, for what you would have to thank me. I couldn't even participate in your rescue operation. I had only the idea and I have got the remaining persons together."  
  
„What do you mean you couldn't participate in it?"  
  
„Stephen has forbidden it me. Just like John and Delenn." Susan said and hoped, he wouldn't inquire further. However he did. Therefore she had to explain it to him.  
  
„Stephen thought that it wouldn't do me well, if I participate in the transfer. In the first place because I have been cured first some months ago by such a transfer and secondly because of my breakdowns."  
  
„Break-downs? I know only of one. Did there were further ones? Have you spoken with Stephen about it? Is everything okay with you?" Marcus was completely incensed.  
  
„Please calm down, Marcus. Yes, there was still another one and yes, I have spoken with Stephen about it. He has consisted on it that I have myself examined. He says it's nothing dangerous. I'm feeling very well. Therefore, you see, there's nothing you have to worry about. And now I will leave you so you get some sleep and that you can soon home with me. And be nice to Stephen, I have promised it him."  
  
„I'm always nice to him." he said with a grin on the face.  
  
As Susan went out she met with the doctor. „Thanks Stephen that you have made this possible. It means very much to me. And please don't tell Marcus about the baby. I want to wait with this news until you have dismissed him."  
  
„He will learn nothing from about the pregnancy, even if I would like to see his face."  
  
„I can imagine that. Good night and thank you again."  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	27. Part 26

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 26 of 36  
  
In the next morning Marcus was already feeling much better and Stephen concluded to dismiss him to Susan's care in the evening of the day. Susan planned a particular surprise for him. She wanted to bring the matters from his quarter into her own, so that he could move in with her. She progressed immediately with that work. She went in Marcus' room and put his whole matters in cartons, which she brought then to her quarter. The chests were rather heavy. At the second chest she met with Stephen.  
  
„What are you doing, Susan?"  
  
„What's this looking like? I bring Marcus' belongings in my quarter."  
  
„I don't think you will do that. Have you once heard of it, that pregnants should spare themselves? To carry heavy chests don't belong clearly to it. I help you."  
  
„Stephen, that's very nice, but really not necessary. I know what I do." Susan defended.  
  
„I don't think so. No objection, I help you now. I merely want that you think about you and the child. Is that so difficult to understand?"  
  
Susan remained nothing else as to let her help from Stephen. After the last chest Susan began to put the stuff in her rooms. About afternoon she picked William up at Delenn's, where he had spent the night and the day. Then she cooked for Marcus. She covered the table and set up candles. When she was finished, she went with the small to MedLab.  
  
„So, William. Now we are going to get your uncle and celebrate that he is among the living again. And perhaps it gives something else to celebrate."  
  
Stephen and Marcus appeared very gladly over it, to be finally separated of each other. Susan brought Marcus in her quarter, what pleased him very.  
  
„I have dreamt already since two years about this moment. I'm invited by Captain Ivanova into her quarter and I don't need to fear my life. And it has nothing to do with work."  
  
„Don't be too happy too early. Perhaps you must fear your life later. Now sit down first so we can have dinner. I'm sure you want to have finally real food again, even if I can't serve such delicatessen like you."  
  
„Susan, everything you cook and doesn't come through a tube into my body, is delightful. By the way everything looks very nicely. You have made real trouble."  
  
„Look around somewhat more perhaps you will find something else." Marcus looked around in the room somewhat more closely and found in a shelf his books, his only passion. He found also some objects he had brought along from Minbar and Arisia.  
  
„Susan, what has that to mean. Here are some of my belongings."  
  
„I have allowed bringing your belongings to my quarter."  
  
„Why?" he asked distractedly.  
  
„First yours is too small for three persons and secondly my quarter has a real water shower. Now you don't have to smash yourself or get otherwise hurt to have a shower. I hope you have nothing against it. But I think it's better if you move in with me. I want to spend each minute with you."  
  
„Susan, I don't have the least against it. I'm only surprised. I wouldn't have thought that you are in agreement with it so quickly. I would have thought that it lasts at least still a couple of months until you would be ready for it."  
  
„Well it has changed much. Besides that we have perhaps not so much time." Susan sat at the table and they ate together. Marcus enjoyed the first real meal since several months and the company of his great love. Just as she wanted to clear the table again, it rang at her door. It were Michael and Lise.  
  
„Hello Michael. I assume you don't want to visit Marcus?" Susan asked.  
  
„Exactly. As you know, we had an arrangement. I will to redeem it now, if you have nothing against it."  
  
„Naturally I have nothing against it, but I can't promise you, that he will really emerge. But I will try my best."  
  
Susan asked the both of them into her quarter, although she would have spent rather the time alone with Marcus. Susan sat on a chair and called Jeffrey. After some attempts he hadn't yet appeared.  
  
„Jeff, now get your sorry ass here! Here's somebody, who will talk to you. Therefore get here, if you want to protect me from a disaster." This last attempt helped. Finally the figure of Jeffrey Sinclair emerged. Marcus and Michael got up. Marcus bowed in the traditional minbari - greeting to his old mentor and Michael hugged his old friend.  
  
„Jeff, it's good, to see you finally again. You would have been able to say goodbye at least, as you have disappeared in the past. And how do you look?"  
  
„Michael, I had no other choice, but it was very difficult for me. These are the clothes of Valen, who I'm now. I'm the founder of everything the minbari believe in. Marcus, it's beautiful that you are on the feet again. Now my prophecy can go in fulfilment. And still much more." Jeffrey smiled at Susan. She threatened him raging with the finger.  
  
„Entil'Zha, it's me an honour, to be your selected, but I haven't yet decided for the dream-chancer. It can be that I serve furthermore Delenn and the rangers."  
  
„Marcus, you will decide. However now my friends, I must unfortunately go. There wait still many tasks for me. Just like for you all. Susan, you are doing your work already really good. Everything will change to the positive." Jeffrey said and began to disappear.  
  
„Jeffrey, wait. I haven't thank you yet. You were it, who has sent me the thoughts with the healing devices, weren't you?"  
  
„I have had nothing to do with these dreams. But I had my first visions of the future while I was sleeping. I have forecast you already at our first encounter, that you will have very soon this ability also."  
  
„Then this I have seen in these dreams will all happen?" Susan asked curiously.  
  
„With great probability these visions will come true. I hope it were good prophecies?" he asked smiling. Susan smiled back and Valen disappeared again back in his own time. Shortly later Michael and Lise also left. Final Susan and Marcus were alone.  
  
„What kind of visions was that you had had?" he wanted to know.  
  
„ Oh I wouldn't like to speak, about it now. Perhaps later, if you are at powers again. Let us go to bed now, so you can recover completely." Marcus grinned of joy.  
  
„Oh no. We sleep. For something like that are you still too weak. We don't want that you are tomorrow with Stephen again. You have waited your whole life for me, what does than a couple of days count."  
  
Marcus played insult. However he was really glad, that he could be with Susan. They went in Susan's bed and cuddled together. Little later they had fallen asleep.  
  
Susan awakened with nausea. She got up and ran to the bath, where she vomited. Marcus was woken through noises from the bathroom. He saw on the other side of the bed and noticed that Susan was no more there. He got up and went to the bath. There he found Susan, as she vomited.  
  
„Susan is everything okay with you?" he asked anxiously.  
  
„Yes I'm only feeling a bit ill. I think it's the dinner!" she lied as she was feeling better.  
  
„Lay down again, I will get Stephen."  
  
„No, Marcus. I'm fine. No reason to wake Stephen."  
  
Marcus gave it a hit, since he knew how senseless it was fighting with her. However he insisted on it, that she went to bed again and he brought her an easy breakfast. Susan gave it a hit, besides that she was awful hungry. Little later Marcus came back with a tray. There were toast, jam and fresh orange juice on it.  
  
„Marcus, you shouldn't spoil me like this. You know I only need a cup of coffee in the morning."  
  
„I know, but because you are sick, I have thought, you can once breakfast something other than that."  
  
„I'm not sick. I was only feeling ill. And now come to me and eat with me."  
  
After breakfast Marcus went to Stephen for one more examination. Stephen declared him for completely healthy. He could do easy works again, if he would pay attention to himself.  
  
„Stephen can I ask you something?" he said leaving.  
  
„What can I do for you?"  
  
„What's wrong with Susan? She had had this breakdown and as far as I know it wasn't the only one. And earlier today she has vomited. I'm worried about her. I know that something isn't correct with her, but she doesn't want to tell it me."  
  
„Unfortunately I can tell you also nothing. Susan is my patient and I have to be silent about her condition. Ask her once more. I'm sure, that she will tell you."  
  
When Marcus entered Susan's quarter again, she sat on the sofa. In one arm she had William, who cheerfully played with a pen and in the other hand she held her documents about the dream-chancer. As he came more closely, he noticed, that she slept. Carefully he took the child off. Thereby she became awake.  
  
„Oh, Marcus. Are you already back? What time is it?"  
  
„It's already afternoon. You have slept, when I have come in. What's the matter with you, Susan? I know that something isn't correct. Therefore please, tell it me."  
  
„Why do you think that something isn't correct?" she asked to be able to delay the conversation a bit.  
  
„I'm not stupid, Susan. First these attacks then you are always tired and that this morning wasn't the meal of the evening, it was well to me."  
  
„Okay I will tell you. But it's better, if you sit down. It will be quite a shock."  
  
Susan took a break. She considered, how she could tell it Marcus in the best way.  
  
„I don't know, how I should tell it you."  
  
„Is it so bad? Please tell it me simply. I want to know, what wrong with you is."  
  
„The matter is that I'm pregnant. Marcus, we get a baby!"  
  
Marcus examined her. It lasted some minutes, until he could say something.  
  
„Good fun. Now tell me please, what wrong with you is."  
  
„It was no fun. Stephen has controlled it three times. I didn't want to believe it personally, but it's true. We have created a baby, without really sleeping together. I have asked Jeff for that reason. He says, this has been possible, because we have very strong abilities. Believe me, I didn't want to believe it in the beginning also. But now, where the sickness has inserted, no other choice remains me as to believe this. And I don't think that Stephen can deceive three times."  
  
„We get a baby! I can believe it hardly. I become a father! My entire wishes have come true. All but one."  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	28. Part 27

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 27 of 36  
  
„And this would be?" Susan asked curiously.  
  
„To marry the woman I love from whole hearts. Susan I have imagined this always differently, at a romantic dinner with many candles."  
  
He knelt down in front of her and took her hand.  
  
„Susan, you mean more to me than my own life. First through you I have learned, how beautiful life can be. You make me complete. I want to spend my whole life with you. Do you want to marry me?"  
  
Susan had tears in her eyes. She lifted his face to hers and gave him a long, passionate kiss. „I would do nothing rather, as to marry you. What will the others say to it? Finally you have gotten me. The hard Captain, everyone fears, marries the soft ranger, everyone likes."  
  
„I think John, Delenn and Stephen won't be really surprised. Probably they will take us off the whole preparations, so that we can marry as quickly as possible. So we don't change our minds." Marcus smiled at Susan.  
  
„Really I would have nothing against it, to marry you immediately tomorrow. But I don't want to press you. Besides that I unfortunately have to travel to Minbar previously. The new rangers will finish their education next week and I have to look for possible dream-chancer."  
  
„However this is great. I have promised you that I will show you Jeff's house. Now I get the chance to it and we have at least a whole week alone. What does a man want more?" he said grinning.  
  
„Okay then I will inform Tilaan that I will arrive in the next few days on Minbar and you clarify the matter with Stephen. I don't want that you don't bear the excursion."  
  
Marcus descended to Stephen, while Susan spoke with the temple. Tilaan was enthusiastic, that the Isban'Tho takes over the task herself and would spend some time among them. Marcus went to Stephen, who was pleased not at all to see him again so soon. He calculated with something bad.  
  
„Marcus, what gives it? Has Susan spoken with you?"  
  
„Yes, has she. It was a considerable shock, but I'm pleased. But I really come because of another reason. Susan wants to be ascertain, that we can travel to Minbar."  
  
„To Minbar? I assume you don't want to go on vacation there? Okay, you may travel, but only if you promise me, not to over take it. That counts especially for you. No solos and no ranger activities. You aren't yet completely fit again. And Susan should spare herself also. Perhaps you bring yourselves mutually to it, to pay attention to you since nobody cares for what I say. Have fun."  
  
After her conversation with the temple Susan had gone to John and Delenn.  
  
„Susan, what can I do for you?" Delenn asked. John wasn't there, since he pursued his activity as president.  
  
„I only wanted to dismiss. I must fly to Minbar and examine the new rangers for dream-chancer."  
  
Delenn brought Susan a cup of tea to the sofa and sat down likewise. Susan took the cup, however had to put it down immediately again, because she was dizzy again and the cup trembled extremely. Delenn noticed this.  
  
„Susan, don't you fell well? Should I get Dr. Franklin?" Delenn asked anxiously.  
  
„No, I'm fine. At the moment I fell often dizzy, but Stephen says, it would be a normal side-effect. But I hope it will go away in next time. It's rather nerving with the time."  
  
„A normal phenomenon? Are you sick? Does Marcus know of it? Has Stephen allowed you to fly to Minbar? I'm sure Tilaan can represent you also, if you don't fell well."  
  
„Delenn, it's very dear, that you make cares about me. But Stephen says that we are completely healthy. He had also nothing against it that we fly."  
  
„We?" Delenn wanted to know more exactly.  
  
„If you promise me to tell nobody about it I will entrust you my secret. Up until now only Marcus and Stephen know about it."  
  
Delenn nodded curiously.  
  
„It looks like as if your baby doesn't have to remain alone on the station. I'm also pregnant. And don't ask now how this is possible. I don't know it exact personally and the explanation would last too long."  
  
„Susan that are good news. Does Marcus be happy?"  
  
„Marcus didn't want to believe it at first, what I can understand only too well. I have felt the same at the first. But now he's happy. And there is still more to celebrate, but I think we tell you first when we are back from Minbar. We don't want to confuse you."  
  
Delenn could already imagine, how the second news sounded. „Marcus has asked you, whether you want to marry him, hasn't he?"  
  
Susan smiled at her and nodded. „But please tell it nobody."  
  
Delenn promised it. Susan went back to Marcus, who had already begun to pack up matters for the journey. With his and a large part for William was he finished.  
  
„Hi, beautiful. I have missed you."  
  
„I was at Delenn's and have dismissed me. As I see, you were already industrious. And that, where you should still rest."  
  
„But Stephen has said that you should spare yourself, too. Besides that it was no large work. I would have also begun with yours, but I didn't know, what you want to take along."  
  
„Thanks Marcus but I can make that still by myself. As you will have noticed, I'm not sick. And some movement doesn't harm us certainly. What do you think if we make vacation on Minbar after I have done my tasks as Isban'Tho? I would spend gladly some time alone with you and William, without station and without the others. We were separate so long now, there must we enjoy the time together."  
  
„Susan that is a crazy idea. There is so much I would like to show you on Minbar. In all the years it has become something like my home, now that Arisia 3 is there not any longer. I feel joined with Minbar."  
  
Susan began to pack up her matters. She took along a part of her dream- chancer-clothes and since Marcus had agreed to spend some free time, she packed up also some of the garments she had bought at her shopping spree with Delenn. To surprise Marcus were also several dresses among it.  
  
In the evening they departed with Susan's private White-Star-Ship to Minbar. This time Marcus and Susan didn't argue over it, who of them had the command over the ship. The crew made everything alone. Besides that Susan was now also in the position to give the minbari orders and doesn't need Marcus' help for the translation. The three humans enjoyed the time alone. Marcus had for the first time real contact with William. He was somewhat shy, however he lost this quickly. He sat with Susan in the dormitories of the ship and played with the small. Most of the time he crawled away and Susan or Marcus had to run after him. But it made them fun. Now and then the small tried to get on his feet with help of one of the minbari - beds. However usually he fell immediately after the getting up on his rear again and looked irritates. Susan and Marcus amused themselves delightfully.  
  
Three days later they landed on Minbar. They were picked up by Tilaan at the airport and brought with a small shuttle to the temple.  
  
„Tilaan may I present, you my fiancé Marcus Cole and his nephew William. Marcus, this is Tilaan, the guard of the temple and my right hand. She is still in search of the second person from the prophecy." At this sentence she looked at Marcus and smiled. Marcus bowed in the minbari - bow to her.  
  
On the flight Tilaan wanted to know everything about Marcus, however he didn't tell her everything. He left out the fact, that he was the mysterious second person. First he wanted to examine everything, before he would decide.  
  
Tilaan brought the three of them to the temple, where Susan prepared herself a bit for the tasks, while Marcus and William examined the terrain.  
  
Marcus was impressed. He had been a long time on Minbar and had seen this area never before. And the astonishing in this was that it was nearby both, the ranger - compound as well as Sinclair's house. In both Marcus had spent much time. In one more than in the other. After about an hour Marcus was at the temple again. He used the chance and looked around in it. It was very light and cosy. He had the feeling, as he was finally at home. He found Susan in a small office behind a door made of crystal. She was bent over a book and tried to understand what it said. Marcus put himself behind her and began to massage her shoulders. Susan looked up and smiled at him.  
  
„Hello, I have missed you."  
  
„I have examined with William the area. I must concede that everything is new for me, although I was always nearby the temple. The Camp is on the other side and Entil'Zha Sinclair's house isn't also far away. How long do you need here?" he asked impatiently.  
  
„Really I have only waited for you and William. I'm finished here. I can take the book with the tests also along into our accommodation. Where would this be? At the last time I was still in your room on the Camp. I would have to ask Tilaan first, whether we can stay overnight here somewhere."  
  
„Let me manage that. You remain here and don't move from this place." With these words Marcus had disappeared.  
  
Little later he came back took William on one arm and with the free hand he pulled Susan on her legs. He led her from the temple again to the shuttle. He started it and removed.  
  
„Where do we fly, Marcus?"  
  
„Lets surprise you, but I'm sure, you will like it."  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	29. Part 28

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 28 of 36  
  
It lasted not even five minutes, until Susan recognized, where they were going. It was the house of Jeffrey Sinclair.  
  
„I find it great, that you want to show me the house, but I have thought, we wait with it until tomorrow and look now for a place where we can stay overnight."  
  
„I already have that, Darling. I have informed Tilaan, that we will remain in the next few days here in this house. Entil'Zha Sinclair has told me before his journey to the past, that I could use his house always I'm on Minbar. And since you wanted to see it too and we have no accommodation, I have thought we stay here."  
  
„I don't know whether that goes. Are you sure, that it puts out Jeff nothing? I mean, he has built the house for Catherine."  
  
„It's already okay. I was already often here, when he was still Entil'Zha."  
  
„Okay, then show me everything."  
  
Susan alit with William on the arm. Marcus followed her. They went on white sand, which lay before a clear blue - green lake. A few meters from the water stood the house. It looked, like an ordinary house on Earth, however here it looked simply uniquely. As Susan came more closely, she recognized why it looked so differently. It was built completely of crystal, which displayed different shading of red. The entrance was made from white - varnished wood, which had been gotten extra by the Earth, as Marcus told her. Marcus opened the door, with a key, which lay under a flowerpot. Susan saw questioning at him, however he only smiled. The furnishing of the house was a mixture from minbari - and Earth furniture. Susan took some time and looked around. The living room was arranged very warmly. The kitchen displayed the very latest technology and she noticed that even the refrigerator was filled with food. In the living room were still two more doors. The one led to a room that was arranged with child furniture. The other door led in a bathroom, which was completely held in black marble. However the most fascinating Susan found the large bathtub. It must have been years since she had taken a real bath. She went up the staircase and found a further bath room that of course wasn't arranged as luxuriously as the lower one, but sufficed for the daily need. A further door led in a further children's room. Behind the last door Susan opened a dreamlike bedroom was hidden. It was held in a delicate green and had a large four-poster bed. It looked very comfortable. Susan went down again speechless.  
  
„Marcus, the house is simply dreamlike. It's right too bad, that Catherine has never seen it. I'm sure, she would have liked it." Susan sat on the sofa next to Marcus and William.  
  
„Sinclair has held everything secret. It should be a surprise. His wedding gift. He had intended to marry her, as she was lost in time during a mission. It has broken him the heart. However he has done everything to make sure that this house was finished. He had always hoped that she would emerge again." Marcus sounded sadly. Susan noticed this.  
  
„I think, you would like to know that he has found Catherine and is happy with her now. They have even children together. Most of the dream-chancer are descendants of them."  
  
Susan went in the kitchen and looked for something she could make dinner of. On her search for the plates she noticed a letter, which was addressed at both of them.  
  
„Marcus, look what I have found here."  
  
Susan went to him and gave him the letter. Marcus examined it and opened it. He removed the paper and began to read it to Susan.  
  
°Dear friends, if you read this letter now, I know, that most of my forecasts were right. Susan, you have gotten to like your new task and are now the leader of my descendants. And you have found a way, to save Marcus from his coma. I have prophesied all this like you know. I know also, that you Marcus, you aren't yet aware of it, whether you should follow your fate. I know that it's a heavy decision. But I have an advice for you. Follow your heart. It will know what the best for you is. As I can think you have examined the house already and ascertained that it's completely furnished. If you look more particularly you will notice that it corresponds to approximately your taste. I have made this intentionally. As Catherine had disappeared, I have undertaken everything, so that the house got finished. Marcus was thereby a very great help. I have never really thanked you. I would like to make up for this on this way. As I was in the past, I have my most narrow confidantes among the minbari, Sech Durhan and Sech Turval sent a message. They had the task to arrange the house like you see it now and to care after the emergence of the Isban'Tho always for fresh food. I hope they have done it. I would like if you spent each time you are on Minbar in this house. I donate it to you.  
  
Honours it and don't forget me, Jeffrey.°  
  
Marcus put the letter on the table. He had tears in the eyes.  
  
„I don't get it. Jeff gives us his house." Susan was astonished.  
  
„However, that's typically Entil'Zha Sinclair. He was always spontaneous, if he had something on mind. Let us assume it and spend a beautiful time here. I think I could feel well in this house."  
  
Susan agreed with Marcus and went to have dinner. After the meal Susan brought William to bed, while Marcus made the dishes. As everything was settled, Susan led Marcus to the lower bathroom.  
  
Marcus looked surprised at her: „What do you have on mind?"  
  
„I will use the chance and take a long, hot bath. Do you want to keep company with me?" she asked and began to remove his clothes...  
  
In the next few days Susan pursued in the morning her tasks as Isban'Tho, while Marcus remained usually with William in the house. The afternoons they spent always together. Marcus showed her his favourite sites on Minbar or they took a walk on the beach, just like Susan had seen it in her dream. At the day before the test should occur, Susan had to go to the training compound. Marcus innsisted on it, that he accompanied her. Therefore all three of them went to the rangers. Marcus was happy to see Sech Durhan finally again. They found the Sech in the dining room. He was rather surprised to see Marcus and Susan.  
  
„Sech Durhan.", Marcus called, as he saw him.  
  
„Marcus, Captain Ivanova." He bowed to them. „Beautiful to see you again, Marcus. Captain Ivanova has told me you were very sick."  
  
„Yes, master. A few days ago I was still in coma on Babylon 5. I have to owe it to an idea of Susan that I'm here now. Do we want to settle our accounts?" he asked grinning.  
  
„Marcus! Stephen has said you shouldn't overdo it. I don't want that something happens to you. We need you."  
  
„Susan, don't worry. I only want to give Durhan the chance to beat me, because I'm still weak. Besides I have promised you, that I don't leave you. Now less than ever."  
  
„Okay, but if I don't like it what I will see, I will come and help you. You must know I had the both best teachers it gives."  
  
The small group went in the exercise room, where just another class finished a lesson. When the students saw the master and the foreigners come in, they bowed and waited tensely. Some wanted just to go, as they saw, how the foreigner in a ranger cloak and the master made the denn'bok combat-ready. They bowed and began to fight. Marcus didn't fight badly considering that he hasn't yet his old form again. Through the encouragements of the remaining students Sech Turval was allured. When Susan saw him, she bowed and put William into his arms, with the words he should quickly pay attention to him. Susan took also her fighting pike and stepped to the men. She wanted to support Marcus. The Sech had to have all his tricks utilize to have at least a small chance against his former students. As all three were winded, they explained the fight for a draw and received applause from the spectators.  
  
„You should never fight against the best students." Durhan said.  
  
Susan went to Turval and freed him by William, which had completely tensely pursued the fight.  
  
The both masters insisted on it, that Susan and Marcus joined them for dinner. They agreed with that. Naturally they wanted to know, who the small was. Marcus explained them, that it was his nephew William.  
  
The evening was very beautiful however the three visitors had to leave again. Durhan insisted on it, that he accompanied them to the gate. William was on Marcus' arm. The other rested on Susan's back. When she moves Susan noticed again and again, as her became dizzy. However this had become during these past few days normal for her. They had just reached the gate, as Susan sagged to the floor. Marcus noticed this immediately and knelt beside her. He looked for a pulse. It was much too high. He asked Durhan, to get a doctor. Few minutes later came two minbari - doctors and examined Susan. They ascertained that she had suffered an attack of weakness. It wasn't further bad however they consisted on it, that Susan would remain in the hospital overnight. Susan protests, as she was at consciousness again, however she could do nothing against it.  
  
Marcus didn't leave the whole night over her side. He sat the whole time over on a chair next to her bed, while she slept. Now he knew how she had felt in the last months. And he knew that she would be fit in the morning again, what you couldn't say about him only a week ago.  
  
In the next morning Susan was dismiss again, however the minbari forbade it her, to participate in the tests for the dream-chancer. It would be to straining for her and they advised her, to wait with their return flight still some days. Besides they held it for better, if she would see her doctor after their return once more. Although there were now many humans on Minbar, the doctors weren't yet so familiar with the medical areas. Susan promised it the doctors and especially Marcus, who looked very anxiously. He brought her back to the house, where he asked her to rest. Susan's objections couldn't persuade him.  
  
„If you don't rest now, I phone Stephen, so that he orders it. I'm only afraid about you and the baby. You are my life and I must protect that."  
  
„It's very dear how you worry about me, but I'm not sick. I'm feeling very well. Probably I have overdone it yesterday with your fight. I won't do it in the next seven months. And now let me get up so I can call Tilaan and give her information, that I can't participate in the test tomorrow."  
  
Marcus could do nothing against it. Susan got up and went to the screen and manufactured a connection in the temple.  
  
„Tilaan, unfortunately you must accomplish the tests alone tomorrow."  
  
„I don't understand. You have extra come from Babylon 5 to Minbar because of this occasion."  
  
„I know, and I would participate very gladly in it. But the doctors in the training compound have forbidden it me."  
  
„You were with the doctors? Are you ill, Isban'Tho?"  
  
„No, I'm healthy. I had only an attack of weakness. Yesterday I had carried out a small fight with Marcus and Sech Durhan and forget thereby completely, that I should spare myself in the next months. Let us say in approximate five months I won't have so much time to worry about the dream- chancer."  
  
„May I ask about the reason?" Tilaan wanted to know.  
  
„I'm pregnant and will surely have no great pleasure to do much work at this time. But I'm sure, that we find by then a representation for me. By the way we fly in the next few days back to the station. A personal task is waiting there for me. But I won't neglect my duties. You know, how you can reach me."  
  
Susan closed the connection and calmed down again on the sofa. Marcus brought her something to eat and arranged then their take-off for the next day. Then he phoned on the station to announce their return.  
  
~~~ On the station ~~~  
  
Delenn had just gotten a call from Marcus that they would return at the end of the week. Excited she went in the office of her husband.  
  
„Delenn, what happened?"  
  
„Marcus has just notified me, that they will be back at the end of the week."  
  
„So quickly? I have thought that they want to go on vacation afterwards. And for which reason are you so excited? You know, that it isn't very good in your condition."  
  
„Marcus has said that Susan wasn't feeling well and so they come back earlier. The reason, why Iam so excited, is that I know something, what all others don't know yet."  
  
„And that would be? I hope some good?" Now was John curious, what Delenn knew.  
  
„Marcus has made Susan a proposal."  
  
„Has Marcus just told you that?"  
  
Delenn looked guiltily: „No, I know it from Susan. She has told it me before their departure and something else, too. But I had to promise her, that I won't tell someone."  
  
„And why break you now your promise. You know minbari don't lie." John teased.  
  
„I would like to plan a small party for them. Only with their friends. Still they have to celebrate something and if we take them a part off, they'll have no chance to change their minds. You know the both of them. It has lasted already long enough, until they have found each other finally."  
  
„Okay, we make a party for them."  
  
Delenn was happy. Now she could thank her only female friend with this party for everything. She went straight to this work. First she invited all guests...  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	30. Part 29

See Prologue for Disclaimer.  
  
Part 29 of 36  
  
Four days later the White – Star - Ship of the Isban'Tho landed. Delenn waited for Marcus and Susan.  
  
„It's beautiful that you are back again." Delenn said.  
  
„It's also beautiful to be on the station again. Has something happened while we were away?" Susan asked.  
  
„Nothing important, but what do you think if we all eat together. John will be finished with his work in a few minutes."  
  
„I don't know, Delenn. The doctors on Minbar have ordered Susan to get some quiet."  
  
„Marcus, it's very dear, how you worry about me, but I'm not sick. And I think it won't harm if I spend the evening in the company of two friends."  
  
„Okay, Susan. But only supper and then you will get some rest. The flight was straining."  
  
Marcus took William on the arm and followed Susan and Delenn, which went beforehand.  
  
„It's very touchingly, how Marcus worries about me, but sometimes I could shoot him straight to the moon." Susan said to Delenn.  
  
The minbari-wife smiled. „I understand you completely, Susan. John is very similar there. You could mean, the men think, we are fragile."  
  
Both laughed. Marcus wanted to participate in the conversation and went to the both women. However it was too late. Exactly in this moment they reached the restaurant.  
  
„Delenn are you sure, that we are right here. The 'Fresh Air' doesn't appear to have open." Marcus said, when he noticed, that no lights burnt.  
  
„Oh, this week they have their 'Candle-Light' week. The tables are illuminated only with candles. I hope it doesn't matter for you."  
  
Delenn opened the door and let the three newcomers enter the restaurant. Just as they were in, the light went on and their whole friends screamed „congratulations to the engagement".  
  
Marcus examined Susan, Susan examined Delenn and Delenn only grinned. Susan saw to Marcus and jerked with the shoulders.  
  
„Your pregnancy appears to have unexpected side-effects. You act already like a human!" Susan said to Delenn.  
  
„Don't be mad with me Susan but I wanted to show you, how much you mean to me. And so I have thought that it's a good idea, if I surprise you with a party. So you have less work with the wedding preparation and if already all knew about it, it will be more difficult for you to cancel the wedding."  
  
„Why do you think, that we would cancel the wedding?" Marcus asked.  
  
„We know you both. If you look at what has to happen first before you accepted your feelings. You never know. And now let us celebrate, it has give me very much trouble, to make everything as Earthly as possible."  
  
Marcus and Susan mixed among their friends and received many congratulations and amazed remarks. The half of the persons present had been surprised about the reason of the party. Even Michael Garibaldi and Lise Hampton-Edgars were still on the station.  
  
In the next morning Marcus insisted on that Stephen examined Susan once more. Reluctantly she agreed with it.  
  
Stephen was surprised to see Susan in his office.  
  
„What are you doing here Susan? I have thought you enjoys the time with your family."  
  
„Marcus wanted that I come to see you. I had an attack of weakness on Minbar. The doctors there mean, it wouldn't be bad, but I should let me examine once more by my doctor. So here I am."  
  
„Marcus was right. With something like this isn't to take easy in your condition. Let us go in MedLab, so that I can examine you."  
  
Susan followed Stephen into a free MedLab. She sat down, while Stephen got his hand scanner. He examined her and was surprised by the result.  
  
„Okay, we can go in my office again and then I tell you everything."  
  
Susan followed Stephen again in his office. He sat behind his desk and poured himself a coffee. Susan ran the water in her mouth, but she remained hard.  
  
„Therefore, what is going on?"  
  
„I couldn't find the reason for the attack of weakness, but I think you have simply overdone it. It has neither harmed you nor the baby, but you should pay especially attention to you from now. No large efforts more and if you don't keep at it, I'm forced to order you bed rest. And you don't want that, do you? And may I give you still a small tip?"  
  
„Yes, surely."  
  
„If you want to buy in next time any matters, buy it twice."  
  
Susan didn't understand what he wanted to say and looked at him questioning.  
  
„You get twins." he said and left his office. It lasted some time until Susan had recovered so much she could go back to Marcus. But she was still shocked about the news. On her way back she didn't even notice John, who talked to Zack Allen.  
  
„Susan, are you back?" Marcus asked out of the bedroom, as he heard the door. As she didn't answer, he went, followed by William to the living room. Susan sat on the sofa and stared. Marcus sat down next to her and embraced her.  
  
„What has Stephen said? Is something wrong with you or the baby?"  
  
„I'm fine. Marcus, we get twins!" she said distractedly. Marcus had also to digest this news.  
  
In the next weeks Susan spared herself as much as possible. By the way she settled the work from the temple and worried about William. Marcus worked for Delenn again, even if she tried to give him not to dangerous assignments.  
  
One evening he came back from work. He had injuries at several places.  
  
„Susan, we must talk." he said after finishing his shower.  
  
Susan thought of the worst. „What's going on?"  
  
„I can continue like this. The present day has shown me, that it doesn't go any longer. I see that Delenn tries her best to give me easy work. However even at these easy tasks I can die. I have escaped death today only barely. I can't risk, that you and the babies are going to loose me. I have promised that I will be always there for you, but that doesn't go at my profession. You know how much I love to be a ranger?"  
  
„Yes, I know that it means very much to you. But please, I don't want, that you leave me. I need you. Our babies need their father. I couldn't live without you, Marcus. Please don't leave me!" she implored him.  
  
„Susan, I won't leave you. Never. I just try to explain you this. If I work furthermore for the rangers, I can't guarantee, that I come home living. Therefore I have come to the decision that I will leave the rangers. Delenn knows already about it."  
  
„Oh Marcus. I can understand your decision, but what want you to do now. You were your whole life long with the rangers."  
  
„Not my whole. I was in EarthForce during the Earth - minbari - war but before I will rejoin them I rather die. But I have already an idea, what I could do."  
  
„And that would be?" Susan hoped it was that she thought about.  
  
„Delenn has submitted me some suggestions. On one hand I could take over an activity in the new alliance. Okay, I must concede, that this offer isn't completely harmless. It would be somewhat similar, as I have made in EarthForce. On the other hand I could take over a teaching position on Minbar. Sech Durhan isn't the youngest and they always need good fighters. But I have already decided what I want to do. The offer was simply enticing. It's a safe job; nothing can happen to me, I hope at least. I would have regulated working hours and sufficiently free time to worry about my family."  
  
Susan said nothing. She had hoped that he would become her representation.  
  
„You say nothing at all. I had hoped that you want to know, where this new place is. Oh, you didn't know the best thing yet. We get a house where we can live. I'm sure, you will like it. It's taken care of everything." Marcus grinned, he knew, how Ivanova would react now.  
  
„Who has said that I will come with you? You know completely exactly, that I have to go back to Minbar. At least if the alliance has their main office there, I will spend the most time in the temple. There is my task and you have known this previously. And you have known also, that there is still a task for you. At my side. You can't deny that you are also a dream-chancer. It's your fate! Besides that you could have spoken with me before you made such a life-changing decision." Susan screamed angry.  
  
„I have thought you would be happy for me. I have followed my heart. You aren't even once interested to know where this new job is." provoked he.  
  
„Why should it interest me? You have decided to assume this place. And it doesn't seem to interest you what will be with me and your children. Typically men and I have thought you were different. But no, you always think only about you. Go away. I don't want to see you again!"  
  
„I don't think so. First you hear me out."  
  
Susan sulked.  
  
„You know, that you and our babies mean very much to me and exactly this is the reason I have assumed this place. If you would have asked at least once, where it is and what I will make there, you would have noticed, that I have assumed the place of the Fari'Moh. I become your representative."  
  
With these words he got up and left the room. Susan couldn't believe, what Marcus had told her.  
  
„Oh Marcus, why didn't you say this earlier, then I wouldn't have said the whole matters." she said to herself.  
  
Susan got up, took William and went to Delenn.  
  
„Susan, what has happened?" Delenn asked, as she saw Susan.  
  
„Marcus wanted to inform me on his way that he has assumed the place and I insult him. We have argued and he has simply left. Can you give me a hint where I can find him?"  
  
„Normally he is always in Down Below, if you look for him. I know that he has there something like a favourite bar."  
  
„Thanks Delenn let us hope, that he's there. Can I leave Will with you?"  
  
Delenn had nothing against it. Susan progressed on the way to Down Below. She needed some attempts, until she had found Marcus. He sat in a dark corner and got drunk with tea. Susan sat to him.  
  
„Marcus, I'm sorry about what I have said a little while ago. I know, how much we mean to you and that you try everything, that we are felling well. I can't explain, why I have said that a little while ago. Normally that wouldn't have happened. I hope, you can forgive me. Please come back to me. I need you."  
  
„Susan, there is nothing I would have to forgive you. It wasn't the perfect way to tell you about my decision and you hear much about the change of moods by pregnants. Nothing in the world could hinder me of it to come back to you again. You are my life, Susan. I love you."  
  
„I love you too, Marcus. And now let us get Will and go in our quarter. Or do you want to dedicate yourself longer to your tea?" she asked him.  
  
Marcus said nothing, but got up and took Susan's hand.  
  
In the next morning Susan gave Tilaan in the temple the information, that she had found the Fari'Moh and he would take over the task. Tilaan wanted immediately to prepare everything for the ceremony. At a common lunch with John and Delenn they told the both of them about their plans. Delenn and John had also to travel at the same time as the ceremony was planned to Minbar, because a new group of rangers was going to complete their training and John had to appraise the headquarters of the alliance. They concluded to fly and to spend the free time together.  
  
Later in the week, it was shortly before the departure Susan went to her appointment with Stephen.  
  
„I'm surprised, that you come voluntarily. I would have thought that I must get you or you forget the appointment completely. Does Marcus send you?"  
  
„No, I come from free pieces. I know how important the examination is and I have promised you that I will pay attention to me now. Therefore, can we begin now I have some other appointments today."  
  
Stephen made his examination. „Everything is fine. You are four months along, the babies are fine and if I look at you it seems that you are fine, too. But don't exaggerate it."  
  
„Thanks Stephen. I promise you, that I won't carry out fights at this journey. I will only supervise the ceremony of Marcus and then enjoy the remainder of the stay with John and Delenn. Does something speak against it?"  
  
„No, as long as you do nothing else like Delenn. She appears to take my orders. At least one."  
  
Susan went back in her quarter to pack for the flight. Since they didn't know, how long they would remain, she concluded to go shopping. She went with a detour over Delenn's quarter to the Zocalo. Delenn accompanied her. Together they bought themselves some clothes and also already some baby- clothes. Susan avoided it to buy everything doubly, like Stephen had advised her because this would have led to questions of Delenn. And this news she wanted to proclaim together with Marcus.  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	31. Part 30

See Prologue for Disclaimer  
  
Part 30 of 36  
  
At the end of the week the five of them flew to Minbar in a White - Star ship.  
  
John would have to spend the most time in Tuzanor, since there were some problems with the headquarters he had to solve. Delenn had only a firm deadline in the middle of the week. Susan and Marcus had to do the most. Marcus had to be prepared for the ceremony and Susan had to worry about everything else. After the ceremony she had to show Marcus her work.  
  
On Tuesday they landed on Minbar. It was already evening there. Delenn insisted on it that Marcus, Susan and William should remain over night in their accommodation. Delenn assumed that they didn't have a place to stay.  
  
„Okay, we agree with it, but only if you come tomorrow for dinner at our place."  
  
They enjoyed the evening without speaking about their obligations.  
  
After John had broken open to the headquarters in the next morning, Marcus and Susan also went to their own accommodation, Jeff's house. Marcus gave Delenn still a travel tip for the evening, when they would come for dinner.  
  
The three spent the morning at the temple, where already the preparations occurred for the ceremony. Susan examined the tests for the new rangers, which she could perhaps accomplish this time. In the afternoon they prepared everything for the meal in the evening. It would be a typical earth dish Marcus cooked. Susan worried about William and prepared the table.  
  
About eight o'clock their guests came. It was a warm spring night, the sun just went down. Susan had arranged the table on the terrace for a drink. As John and Delenn came, they first examined the house. It appeared that they liked it.  
  
„Marcus, Susan, how have found this dreamlike house. I have never seen it up until now?" Delenn said.  
  
„Actually the house has found us. The first time we have seen it in a dream we had had. Marcus knew the house."  
  
„I have helped to build it. Entil'Zha Sinclair has built it for his fiancée Catherine. He wanted to give it her as a wedding gift. However unfortunately they had never the chance to it." Marcus explained.  
  
„At our first visit on Minbar Marcus has shown me the house. He said that we could spend a night here. When I was cooking I have found a message of Jeff. Therein stood, that he gives us the house."  
  
„Sinclair has given you this dreamlike house? It must lay him very much in you." John said.  
  
„He has it even arranged in our taste."  
  
Marcus went in the kitchen and got the drinks. For John and himself a beer and the women got orange juice. When John saw this, he had simply to say something.  
  
„No vodka today, Susan? Otherwise you drink the brew at each chance."  
  
„In the next 5 months I won't neither have coffee nor liquor, and after that we will see."  
  
„May I ask about the reason?"  
  
Marcus smiled at Susan, Susan smiled back. „You know that pregnant women shouldn't drink this. It harms the baby."  
  
„I know this and watch for it at Delenn, although this is hardly the case. The question only is why you dispense with it?"  
  
„Are all men so slow with the uptake? I'm pregnant, in approximate 5 months two small Cole's will be running around here."  
  
„Okay, I must concede that the possibility exists, that you also get a baby. But hardly in five months! Marcus isn't even back for two months." John considered.  
  
„John, you must know by now, that everything is possible. This is it also. We can't explain it, but it exists no doubt. I get twins and that in approximately five months."  
  
John was still confuse over this news, however said nothing more. Instead they enjoyed the environment and the meal.  
  
Two days later the ceremony Marcus should make to the Fari'Moh occurred. He was excited, whether it was the right decision.  
  
„Marcus, no need to worry. I felt the same before my ceremony. And I don't regret it. You won't that too. It's much like your task as ranger. Only somewhat more administration, but you can leave that to me, while you take care of the other things."  
  
„Thanks Susan, but it's not the task, which gives me to think, but the responsibility. As rangers I had never had much responsibility for others and now should I lead several thousand people. I simply don't know, whether I can do that." Marcus said thoughtfully.  
  
„I will help you with it. I will show you, how you can insert your abilities and what you can make with them. Besides you aren't alone. I will always help you with the work. We will find already something that you like."  
  
The ceremony ran down similarly like Susan's one, only that Susan conducted this time everything and not Tilaan. John and Delenn were also present. Marcus provided his oath, to do everything for Isban'Tho Susan and to stand in everything to her side and to be a worthy representation for her. Marcus carried during the ceremony his ranger cloak. However as he had provided the oath, Tilaan came to the stage. She had a new wrap for Marcus thereby. Susan helped him out of his old one and into his new one. It was equal to that Susan carried; only his was made from green silk. After Marcus had laid out the wrap, Tilaan gave Susan a small brown wooden box. She whispered Susan something in the ear Marcus couldn't hear. Susan opened the box and removed a brooch. She went to Marcus.  
  
„Over 1.000 years this brooch has waited for its lawful owner. With the infecting of this mark you, Marcus Cole are the new Fari'Moh visibly for all others."  
  
Susan stuck the brooch and waited whether something would happen. As nothing happened, she breathed visibly facilitates. Marcus looked questioning at her, however she said nothing.  
  
After the ceremony the four humans and Delenn went together for dinner. Marcus examined for the first time the brooch more exactly. It resembled Susan's one, however consisted his of a white stone, which was enclosed from a green one. Both stones had the form of a triangle.  
  
„Susan, why have you looked so strange when you have given me the brooch? It looked like you have waited for something?" Marcus asked.  
  
„You are right, I have waited for something and luckily it hasn't entered. About the Saba'Fin, so our pin is called among the minbari, gives it exactly likes for the rangers pin a legend. Unfortunately it isn't as beautiful as your."  
  
„Tell us about it." John said.  
  
„The rangers believe, that if the owner of the brooch dies, it weeps. A tear of water, one of human blood and one of minbari-blood. Our legend says that if the brooch infects somebody, who isn't worthy to carry it, it changed its colour in a luminous red and causes the porter great pains."  
  
„You tell me that now? The thing would have been able to kill me!" Marcus said.  
  
„Nobody has told me about it before, too. And it's a further sign, that you are the right one for this task."  
  
Marcus and Susan spent the remainder of the week working in the temple. Marcus had to concede, that the work made fun, even if it was completely different as his former field of operation. He learned from the masters, how he could evade effectively with his powers. Delenn took the oath of the new rangers, while John arranged everything further for the building of the headquarters. At the tempo with which the minbari built it, it would only last one or two months, until the building was finished.  
  
When everything was done, they flew back together to the station.  
  
Immediately after their arrival Marcus and Susan began to organize their wedding. Like in her vision, they asked Brother Theo, whether he would marry them. He agreed. As witnesses Marcus selected Stephen and Susan decided for Delenn. John should lead Susan to the altar. The guest list was somewhat longer than anticipated. Susan insisted on it, that they invited Michael and Lise and Marcus wanted to invite his most narrow friends among the rangers and his former informants from Down Below. Susan insisted also on it, that they invited Londo, the new Emperor of Centauri Prime. Marcus would take care of the food for the reception after the wedding. He did not want to betray her, what he planned.  
  
As it was only one week up to the wedding, Susan went to Delenn.  
  
„Delenn would you like to select a bridal gown with me?"  
  
Delenn had nothing against it. They went together to the Zocalo and there in a business, which sold bridal gowns. The both women looked around something, until Delenn found the perfect dress. She showed it Susan, which tried it on immediately. Despite her meanwhile somewhat visible baby-belly the dress fitted like it was made for her. It was from white silk, with many pearls. At the Décolleté and at the edge red flowers were sewn on. Susan bought the dress and brought it to Delenn, so that Marcus wouldn't see it.  
  
What do you think so far? Please R&R. 


	32. Part 31

See Part 1 for disclaimer.

Author Note: Sorry that it took so long to finish a new chapter but with a small child who just came into school and work it's not easy to translate. I hope the others will follow soon.

Part 31 of 36

The wedding moved closer. In the meanwhile all guests had arrived. Michael and Lise had come, as well as Londo. He already made Michael's and Vir's life to hell. Also a great part of Marcus' friends could come.

At the day of the wedding the state of emergency ruled on the station. In C&C was only a part of the regular crew, since the most would come to the wedding. Marcus got dressed with the help of Stephen. He was a nerve wreck.

Susan had already gone earlier the day to Delenn to dress herself. Delenn helped her with it as well as it went. She did her hair. She stuck a part above her head and adorned it with flowers from Minbar. The remainder of Susan's hair fell in soft curls on her shoulders. Everything was perfect.

The wedding should occur at noon. Marcus and Stephen were already at the altar, likewise as brother Theo. The largest room of the station was overcrowded with humans and aliens. Many more couldn't fit in at all in the room. John, Delenn and the bride went through a gait of creatures, which all wanted to participate in the event.

Delenn went to Marcus and Stephen, while John and Susan waited in front of the entrance. As the traditional weeding march began to play, John and Susan strode to the altar.

Marcus was overcome by the beauty of his bride.

„Dear inhabitants of Babylon 5", Brother Theo began.

„We have gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of two extraordinary persons. Let me tell you something about the history of them. Susan Ivanova, EarthForce Captain and Voice of the Resistance, had played in the both last great wars an important role. Who knows how both battles would have ended without her? The man, who will take her today to his wife, had lost everything in an attack on his home world however he has continued and found on Minbar a new family, the Rangers. Through them he has come to the station, as contact between the headquarter of the rangers and the station. With his information he has also contributed a very large part to the victory. After long and serious illness he is today here, to bind the love of his life for always to him. Do you, Marcus Cole want to take Susan Ivanova to your lawfully married wife to love and to honour her until you are separated by death?"

Marcus looked for his voice. „Yes, I will." he said ultimately.

„Do you, Susan Ivanova want to take Marcus Cole to your lawfully married husband to love and to honour him until you are separated by death?"

„Yes, I want." Susan said with weak voice.

Delenn and Stephen stepped to both of them and submitted them the wedding bands. Brother Theo turned to Marcus.

„Put this ring on Susan and tell her your prepared text."

Marcus sticks Susan slowly the ring over and spoke in a soft voice. „Susan, you know that I would do everything for you. You are the part of my soul, which was always missing. Since I had seen you for the first time, I have known that we belong together, even if you were back then the hard Commander, who didn't show her feelings. You make me completely and I promise you, that I will add you never grief. I will protect you with my life."

As Susan heard this, tears welled up in her eyes because she knew that this weren't only simple words, but they came deep from his heart.

Then it was Susan's turn. She took the ring from Delenn and stuck him carefully over Marcus finger. Thereby she said.

„Marcus, you know me better than somebody else on the station. You have already known from the beginning, how you can cheer up me. You were the only, who could make me laugh. I know how much I mean to you and I will try everything, to be you a good wife. I'm sure that you are the only person, who endures it long enough with me to build up a long-term relationship."

The persons, who knew the both better, laughed, because they knew, how much truth lay in this sentence.

„If somebody of the person's present has doubt on this marriage, he should tell them now, or be silent for always." Nobody reported, therefore Brother Theo continued.

„With the power of my church I declare these both persons to husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now."

Marcus turned to Susan and gave her a long, passionate kiss. The spectators applauded.

After the wedding they went in the 'Fresh Air', where Marcus had prepared everything for the reception. The room was wonderfully adorned and the meal was from the finest. A group, existing of the wedding couple, John, Delenn, Stephen, Zack, Lyta, Michael, Lise, Commander Lochley and Londo conversed, as a waiter with drinks past and Susan took a glass of champagne.

Stephen saw that and was indignant. „Susan!" he said in determining pitch.

Susan smiled at him. „Stephen!" she tried to imitate his pitch. Still smiling she gave the glass to Londo.

„Emperor, drink this. It's the Noblest the Earth has to offer."

Londo took the glass. „But only, if you drink with me."

Susan took a glass of water and drunk with Londo.

„I assume you want to remain sober for later activities and drink therefore water. I had thought that you divide today one or two drinks with me. I miss the old times."

„I would gladly but I don't think that Marcus and Stephen were happy if I drink liquor. I must disappoint you unfortunately, in the next months I'm abstemious."

„In the next months? You want to dispense voluntarily with liquor?" Londo asked.

„Yes and there is a good reason for it." She looked at Marcus, who nodded to her. Protecting he put her and his own hand on her stomach. „Okay, sooner or later you will learn it therefore we can tell it you now. Marcus and I, we get twins."

All, who hadn't known about this news, were astonished and congratulated them.

After midnight Marcus and Susan left for their quarter, but before Susan threw her wedding-bouquet. Lise was the one, which caught it, to the disappointment of Michael. Susan still laughed, as they reached the door.

Marcus wanted to carry her over the threshold however she could divert him successfully of it.

William spent the night with John and Delenn, so that the newly-weds could completely dedicate to their wedding night...

As Susan woke up at the next morning, Marcus was already in the kitchen and made breakfast.

„Marcus, get in the bed again. I'm not hungry." she called him. Marcus came and calmed down beside her. So they remained some minutes.

Susan turned around and examined him.

„Marcus, I must talk with you."

„Normally means that nothing well. Can't it wait a bit? It's just so beautiful."

„It's nothing bad. There is only something I must clarify with you."

„Okay, let's hear."

„It's about the dream-chancer. Tilaan things that I should live in the near of them, because I'm their leader. Up until now I had the opinion it would be better, if I'm nearby the rangers and the alliance, because we should stay in contact with them. But now, where the headquarter is as good as finished, it's only a question of time until John and Delenn move to Minbar."

„And you would like to go also to Minbar." Marcus asked.

„Yes, I mean so we would be nearby the dream-chancer, the rangers and the new alliance. I know you like the station but your real home is Minbar."

„It's not about me, Susan. I know, that the station means you very much. You would miss it awfully, wouldn't you?"

„Yes, I would, but I would also miss John and Delenn, if they go. Besides a space station isn't a suitable place to raise three children. I would like, that our children know, what the heaven is, how the sun felt on the skin, just everything you has on a planet. Babylon 5 can't give them that. Surely I will miss it, but I will have many new tasks to worry about."

„Okay, if you really want that. I would follow you everywhere. To the end of the universe."

„I had almost calculated with it. And we can visit the station any time, if we miss it too much. But I think we are going to like living on Minbar and it's better for upbringing the children. But I will miss Stephen."

„Yes, I too. He is my only true friend on the station. But I think he will be glad, if I won't be in the MedLab any longer."

After everything was clarified, the newly-weds got dressed and went to John and Delenn to pick up William. The small run up to them.

Too fifth they went together in the Zocalo for lunch.

„What will you do, when the building of the alliance is finished in Tuzanor?" Marcus asked.

„We haven't thought about this but sometime we will have to move to Minbar. I can't imagine living on a planet. I was almost my whole life on spaceships." John said.

„But the alliance needs you and it's now on Minbar. And for me it's also better, if I'm with the rangers as their Entil'Zha. But why do you ask, Marcus?"

„We had this morning a similar conversation. I have the opinion that we should also be nearby the dream-chancer. Tilaan has said that it plays no role, where I am. Therefore I have stayed up until now nearby the alliance and the Entil'Zha because we should have a connection to you. But if you move to Minbar."

„Besides that Susan thinks that Babylon 5 isn't the best place to raise three children. She would like, that they grow up on a planet."

„But that means not that they shouldn't experience, how it's like to live on a space station." Susan protested.

„Therefore you have decided, to move to Minbar, haven't you?" Delenn asked.

„Yes, I would miss you both awfully, if we wouldn't do it. Although I will miss Stephen also."

After the meal Susan opened a communication channel to Tilaan in the temple.

„Hello Tilaan, I want to inform you, that Marcus and I have decided to move to Minbar. You don't need to look for an accommodation because we have already found the perfect house for us. I will tell you when we arrive exactly. Good-bye."

Marcus went to Susan and took her in the arms. „I know that it will be hard for you to leave the station, but you have so many beautiful memories at it. And we can visit it any time again to get on Stephen nerves."

Susan laughed. „You are right. But it's still heavy. I think it would be more easily, if Stephen would come with us but that is impossible."

On the next morning Marcus went to Stephen before Susan woke up. He had had night shift and just wanted to go to his quarter.

„What do you want Marcus? I'm tired." he said.

„No fear, it's nothing medical. I would like to ask you something, as friend."

„Okay, what is it?"

„ Do you want to remain your whole life on the station or have you other plans?"

„What is this all about, Marcus? I haven't thought about this. Really I like it here. Here I have good friends and a good job I like."

„But some of your friends won't be here soon. John and Delenn must go to the headquarters of the alliance to Minbar and also Susan and I will move to Minbar."

„Oh, I haven't thought of it. I knew of course that John and Delenn will leave the station, but I had hoped that at least you remain here. I will miss you."

„We feel just the same way, but perhaps we find a way to prevent that. Susan has told me that she would leave the station more easily, if you would accompany us. We need on Minbar a doctor. Nothing against them of the minbari, but they don't know so much about humans like they allege. You are the best I know. Now, where Susan is pregnant, we will need best doctor."

„Do you try to persuade me to come with you to Minbar? What should I do there Marcus? Susan won't be pregnant for eternal." Stephen answered.

„On Minbar there are more humans than you believe. And I tell you from own experience, if I say, that they need a doctor very often. You can instruct also the minbari. On Minbar there will be more races than you think in next time, if we have set up the dream-chancer. You see, it will give enough to do for you."

„I don't know, Marcus. I will consider it. When will you leave the station?" the doctor asked.

„We don't know that exactly yet, but I think in the next weeks."

„Okay, I will speak with you previously. Good night Marcus." With these words Stephen left his friend and went in his bed.

However he found no sleep. He would miss Marcus and the others. He thought about his future. He had to concede, that he didn't want to remain on the station forever. Sometime he also wanted to found a family.

Before he came to the station, he travelled through the Galaxy as hitchhiker. Every few weeks a new planet. Back than he had been young and wanted to experience something. Now he was older and wiser. Now he knew what he wanted to reach in life. A family and a job, which made him fun. The work was fun but he wouldn't find a perfect woman for his life. For this he had too much to work.

With this thought he fell asleep.

When Marcus came back to his wife, she sat already at the breakfast table with the small.

„Where have you been, Marcus? I was worried about you."

„I had to settle something urgent and didn't want to wake you. I know that you need your sleep. Do you feel well?" he inquired.

„Yes, everything is fine. Do you want to tell me what you had to do?"

„No, that is a secret and I also don't know, whether I was successful."

They ate together.

„When do you have planed to move to Minbar? I mean, we must slowly begin to plan everything. We must send our belongings and furniture to the house."

„I haven't thought about it but we should do it as soon as possible. I think I won't do a moving in a month. You know, I should take it easy."

„Then let's begin with it immediately today, then we can be already at the end of the next week on Minbar."

After the breakfast they began to do everything necessary. They employed two movers, who brought some selected pieces in the White-Star-Ship of Susan. They packed up the remainder of their clothes and other objects.

What do you think so far? Please R&R.


	33. Part 32

See Part 1 for Disclaimer.

Part 32 of 36

At the next morning Marcus went to Stephen again.

„We will departure at the beginning of next week. Do you think you have made a decision by then?" Marcus asked hopefully.

„I have already made a decision. You were right; I don't want to spend my whole life here. Today is my last day. I have quitted my job at Commander Lochley this morning. I have taken the rest of my vacation. I won't be here when you leave. I'm on a ship tomorrow. I don't know his destination yet. Perhaps I will find there what I look for."

Marcus was disappointed. He had hoped that his friend would accompany them.

„I don't want this. I just wanted to persuade you to come with us to Minbar but not to change your whole life radically. Susan will never pardon me, what I have done."

„You have nothing to do with it. You have just given the start that I should think about my life. Not more, not less. I'm sorry, that my decision isn't the one you have expected."

„When do you leave? I hope you have nothing against it, if we come to the departure?"

„No, I would like that. My ship leaves tomorrow evening about seven o'clock."

Then Marcus went back to Susan. She noticed that something was wrong.

„Marcus, has something happened?" she asked.

„I just met Stephen. Tomorrow he leaves the station."

„What? Where does he go?" she wanted to know.

„He doesn't know yet. Actually I wanted to ask him, if he doesn't want to come with us, but he has decided against it. His ship goes to seven o'clock."

„I can't believe that. He would never leave the station. He's just as long as I'm on it. He hasn't even taken a vacation. The only times he has left the station, were on behalf of John. He loves the stations like I do."

„But you leave now also, Susan." Marcus answered.

„That's something else. I'm not longer EarthForce and I have a new task on Minbar. Besides that I must think about our babies."

„I think, Stephen knows what he does. If he doesn't like it where he goes he will come back again. He knows where we are to be found."

At the next evening all dismissed Stephen. He was stirred, that so many had come, to say goodbye.

„Stephen, I didn't want, that you leave the station. Here are many who need you, even if I won't be here. Think about it."

„Thanks Marcus but there is nothing to consider. I have decided. But I promise you and Susan, that I will visit you. I want to see your new family members."

Before he could change his mind he went on the ship.

As the ship had taken off, he asked one of the crewmembers, where the journey would go. With the answer the Centauri would he have never calculated.

„I can't believe it, he's really away." Susan said to her husband.

„He has promised to visit us. You will see him again. The question is when. But don't worry about it, he know what he's doing. Now let's go back, we still much to intend."

The remaining days passed like nothing. Susan and Marcus packed up their matters and had them brought to the cargo-bay. The most of the objects would bring a cargo-ship of the minbari along with John's and Delenn's matters.

The both would come a week later.

In the evening before their departure Marcus and Susan gave a farewell dinner for the remaining friends. The most couldn't believe that Susan Ivanova - Cole would leave the station forever. They couldn't imagine the station without Susan.

As farewell gift they received a model of the station, so that Susan would always have a memory.

On the next day Marcus, Susan and William flew with a White-Star-Ship to their new home, Minbar.

What do you think so far? Please R&R.


	34. Part 33

_See Part 1 for Disclaimer._

_Part 33_

_ In a freighter of the Centauri, 4 days ago _

_Stephen sat down on a wooden chest. He had just learned the destination of his journey._

„_I have the bad feeling, that Marcus has something to do with this. Only every couple of years a Centauri - ship flies up there and just that must I catch. If I would have informed myself before where it will go. But no, I was to busy to flee, again. But it appears to be my fate, so I must accept it.", Stephen spoke to himself._

_The journey to his destination lasted three days. In these days he hadn't seen any of the crewmembers, which did not disturb him further. He had not yet got used to it where his journey would end. However he accepted that it was his fate. _

_He had enough, to be always on the escape. Hardly had he liked it on a place he went to another planet. This had to end and perhaps he would find his peace here finally._

_Without notice a Centauri came to the cell and informed Stephen, that they had reached their destination. _

_Stephen got up and alit. Outside sunshine and a dreamlike environment expected him. _

_Here I could like it., he thought. _

_Stephen went into the entrance-hall of the space airport. Here he took a shuttle - cab, which brought him to a hotel in the near city. Stephen hadn't been here before, but he liked it immediately. In the city, Suminaa he bought a newspaper, so that he could look for accommodation._

_He went in his room and studied the advertisements. Beside the newspaper a map of the area and a roadmap of the capital city lay on the bed. Stephen intended to take a room in the capital city because he would find there faster a work, although he hadn't thought about this yet. _

_He found a small apartment, which was in the direct environment of the three places he was interested the most._

_He opened a channel on the communication unit to the owner of the apartment and arranged an appointment for the next day. _

_Immediately at the next morning Stephen went to the capital city. He found the apartment on attempt. The landlord showed him everything. He found it breathtakingly. The apartment had the ideal size for a single. The windows were arranges so that the whole day the light of one of the three suns felt in. _

_Stephen didn't need long to consider and rented the apartment. After that he went shopping for furniture. This was a real problem, because the inhabitants of this planet had their own idea of style. _

_Well, then I will be get used to these funny things. Others have managed it before and it did not appear to harm them., Stephen thought when he examined the beds._

_Slowly Stephen got accustomed to his new environment. He hadn't yet found a work, but he could wait with it until the end of the week. First he had a surprise to plan._

_Since he knew the city a bit by now, he knew where he would get his information._

_He went back to the space airport. _

„_Hello, I need some information about a White-Star-Ship. I would like to know when it will arrive." Stephen said to the ticket clerk._

„_Which ship do you mean?"_

„_It is the ship of the Isban'Tho. The inmates are Marcus and William Cole junior and Susan Ivanova - Cole. They are friends of mine and don't know, that I am here. It should be a surprise."_

_It required some persuasiveness to receive the information. The ship would land on the next day about noon._

_Stephens knew, that his friends surely wanted to celebrate the meeting, so he went shopping and prepared a dinner._

_At the next day Stephen went to a flower store to buy some typical flowers for Susan. Then he went to the space airport._

_The ship was on time. Stephen stood in the area, where it should land and held his bouquet._

_As the three of them alit, he held the bouquet so that they could not see his face._

„_Look, Susan our greeting committee. I thought Tilaan didn't know when we would arrive." Marcus said when he saw the person with the flowers._

„_I have not told her, but she will have her ways to find it out." Susan went to the bouquet._

„_I must disappoint you unfortunately, but your dream-chancer have nothing to do with it.", Stephen said and gave a surprised Susan the bouquet._

„_What are you doing her, Stephen?" Marcus asked._

„_Well, I haven't asked previously where the Centauri - freighter went. I was very surprised, when they told me, that Minbar was their destination. It was fate. I have sworn to me, when I left the station that I will stay at the first place. So here I am. It looks like as it has worked to persuade me."_

„_Stephen, you can believe me, I have nothing to do with the matter.", Marcus defended._

„_I don't care, who has brought you here. I am only glad that you are there. And don't even think to leave immediately again." Susan said happily and embraced Stephen._

„_I can't do that. I have already found a dreamlike apartment here. And I think, I will have found a job very quickly, too. Now, where my both dearest patients with me again."_

_All three laughed and started walking. Stephen invited them to his new apartment, where they took a delightful meal._

„_It is beautiful that you are there, Stephen. When John and Delenn will come next week it is almost like on the station, only with fewer problems and more sunlight. We have even a real lake here. He is just in front of our door. You must visit us absolutely. If you want, you can come immediately with us then you can see our house."_

_Stephen agreed to short visit because he was really curious how the Isban'Tho would live._

_Marcus brought all of them to a shuttle and flew to the house. Stephen was already impressed of the outside view._

„_It is dreamily here. Now I can understand why you want to bring up your children here."_

„_And you have not seen everything. If you wait until we have landed and see the house exactly. You will be surprised." Susan said._

_Marcus landed the shuttle and led Stephen to the house. The key was still hidden under a flowerpot. _

„_Those are real roses." Stephen noticed, as he examined the garden. „Where have you got them it so quickly?"_

„_The house exists already since three years. Up until now nobody has lived here. His real owners did not have the luck, to enjoy the beauty of it."_

„_It looks like a house on Earth. Are this real brick stones?" Stephen asked, but when he looked closer on them, he recognized, that they were crystals. He entered the house and was completely astonished._

„_Where have you got the furniture? I have searched the whole city for a chair or somewhat similar. They don't use something like that here."_

„_The builder of the house has let them fly in from the Earth. Many of the furniture are direct from Earth." Marcus explained._

„_Who is this person? He must be mad, if he does not inhabit such a dreamlike house itself and rent it. Even if it is for the Isban'Tho."_

„_We have not rent the house. It belongs to us. This mysterious builder has given it us. You will never guess but it should be a wedding present of our old friend and superior Jeffrey Sinclair for his Catherine. Marcus has helped to built it. Jeff has caused from the past, that it is arranged like this and that we find a message of him. We should be so happy here, like he is with Catherine in the past."_

„_Jeff has built the house? He has a good taste."_

_Marcus showed Stephen the remaining rooms, while Susan took care of William. When she was finished, she prepared supper._

_On the next morning Stephen visited with Marcus, Susan and the small the training compound of the rangers. Marcus had proposed this at supper._

_It did not last long, until they found Sech Durhann. _

„_Marcus, Susan it's nice to see you here. What can I do for you?" he asked, when he saw them._

„_Master." Marcus and Susan bowed to him. Stephen tried to copy their bow._

„_We want that you meet our friend. This here is Dr. Stephen Franklin. He has cured me many times on Babylon 5."_

„_It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Franklin.", the Sech said and gave him the hand._

„_Stephen has followed us to Minbar, because we intend to stay here forever. He observes Delenn and my condition. But he needs work. We have thought that he can care about the injuries of the humans here in the training compound. We both know that your doctors give the best, but they don't know everything about us yet. Stephen could offer also courses, to show your doctors our anatomy." Susan explained their appearance._

„_It is a very good idea, but I can not make the decision alone. I must first consult with the other. We will inform you about our decision soon. Cordially welcome back on Minbar. May Valen light your way." Durhann left the humans and went back to his class. _

„_This didn't sound Very promising. I am sure, that I will find a job in the city." _

„_Stephen, don't give up so quickly. Durhann will regulate the matter. He has much influence on the others and we know him pretty well. He will advocate for you. And if they do not take you here, then you come along into our temple. We will educate our students also some fight techniques and there it will give also injuries."_

„_That is very sweetly of you, but I will find something else. Don't worry about me. And if it doesn't work out here, I will go back on the station." _

„_You don't dare it! You are here now and stay here. We will find something for you. You can start your own medical office. Here are so many different races the minbari can't treat. You on the contrary have collected so much experience on Babylon 5, that you can treat almost all races. It will not be missing at patients. And for the next couple of months you still have your dearest patients and I promise you, that we will need you." Susan said to cheer him up._

_Already on the evening of the next day an answer from the training - compound came. Durhann informed them, that he would expect them tomorrow noon along with the doctor. Marcus informed Stephen._

_They met him in front of the gates to the compound and went in together. Durhann had asked them into his office. Marcus and Susan showed him the way there._

„_Beautifully that you could come. I have spoken with the others. They have nothing to object to your suggestion. We know personally, that our doctors are very good, but only with our own race. With the humans and the other races, who are just coming to the compound at the moment we have still considerable missing knowledge. We take you Dr. Franklin as our doctor. You have the right to treat all injured creatures and to teach the minbari."_

„_Thanks Sech Durhann. I don't know, what I should say. I will fulfil the task to your satisfaction."_

_They five of them left the office to show Stephen his new empire. The medical installation was well expressed. He would require of course still some instruments for diverse treatment, but the remainder was just from the best. The nurses, who were for the most part young, male minbari, were very astonishes to see a human here. Normally they came only as patients._

„_Friends, I may present you our new doctor, Dr. Stephen Franklin. He will help our doctors with the treatment of humans and other aliens. He comes directly from the space station Babylon 5, where he was the senior physician. Call him welcome."_

_Now the others understood why he was here. He was their new colleague. They would have first to get used to his presence among them._

What do you think so far? Please R&R.


	35. Part 34

Part 34

The ship of the president couple was going to land on the next day about lunchtime. Marcus had persuaded Stephen to it that he would prepare lunch for all in their house, while he would pick up the both with Susan and William. They could celebrate the meeting at meal.

Susan, Marcus and William waited for that the White - Star ship to land. When it was finally there and the both had alit, they greeted them.

„I hope you have nothing against it, if we invite you for lunch. We have already prepared everything." Susan asked with a smile on her lips.

„No, on the contrary. I am starved." Delenn answered.

Marcus flew them to their house. Inside it smelled for delightful meal.

„How did you manage this so quickly?" John wanted to know.

„We had some help." Marcus said without further explaining.

When all had sat down, the guests noticed, that a cover too much was laid down.

„Do you expect somebody else?" John asked.

„ Not Really. He is already here. I will see where he has hidden." Marcus got up and looked for Stephen. He found him in the garden, where he looked at the beauty of the area.

„You can do this later. We want to eat."

Together they went inside. Stephen followed Marcus.

„I have found him!" he called into the dining room. John and Delenn turned around curiously. Then they discovered Stephen and were surprised.

„What are you doing here, Stephen? I think you wanted to look for a new task." John asked.

„I have found a new task here. I'm the new doctor in the training - compound and teach the minbari."

At lunch Stephen told them the whole story, how he has stranded on Minbar. They could hardly believe it, that there was so much fate and looked at Marcus.

„Oh, no. Of course I have desired that he comes with us to Minbar, but I have nothing to do with it, that his ship has flown directly here. Although the idea could thoroughly come from me! In any case I am more than glad, that he is here now. Now I know that Susan and the twins are in good hands. And I also, if I should need medical help again." Marcus defended himself.

„What surely won't last long.", Delenn teased him.

All others laughed.

In the next weeks they met at each possible chance. Stephen had begun his work in the compound and felt there quite well. About lacking work he couldn't complain. There were enough to do and the minbari were very hungry to learn more from Stephen. He spent his free time mostly with it, to instruct them.

John had covered the headquarters and regulated his tasks as president from there.

Delenn still worried a bit about the rangers, even if she didn't took over so many tasks like before. Thereby she looked for a successor for her.

Really she had always thought that Marcus would take over this job, but he had now his own determination.

Susan and Marcus spent their entire time with the dream-chancer. In the last couple of weeks the amount of them had almost doubled. They had now dream-chancer of almost each known race.

Susan worried about the administration and some easy representative tasks. Marcus took over everything, which in his opinion was to straining for Susan. He worried also about the fight classes for the dream-chancer. This task was especially much fun for him.

Their limited free time they spent to buy matters for the twins and William who could now run and was going on their nerves. He also began to speak first words, even if you need much fantasy to understand them.

One evening after work Stephen visited Susan and Marcus. He was completely excited.

„Stephen, what has happened?" Susan asked.

„I have fallen in love! She is student of mine. Her name is Tamara. She is simply wonderful."

„Tamara? Do you now also teach** humans**?" Marcus wanted to know.

„No, she is a hybrid of minbari and human Her mother is from Earth. From Chicago just like me. We have a date tomorrow."

„I'm happy for you. Perhaps she is the right woman for you. Much luck for tomorrow and keep us up to date." Susan said.

In the next few days they didn't see Stephen very often. Most time he spent with Tamara. Susan and Marcus wanted to meet her and invited the both to them for dinner. Stephen couldn't call it off.

As they saw Tamara, they knew, what Stephen had meant. She was really very beautiful. Her skin was light-brown. She had brown eyes, a beautifully formed bone crest hidden by the black hair.

„Tamara these are two of my best friends, Marcus Cole and his wife Susan. We were all together on Babylon 5. Marcus is the reason, why I'm really here."

„Tamara, nice to meet you finally. Come in. The table is already covered. Marcus has cooked."

Stephen led Tamara in the dining room which was in a wonderfully romantic mood.

During the meal they conversed. Tamara wanted to know everything about Stephen and the station. Susan was only too gladly to tell her everything.

She might **hope **that the both had a common future.

When they were leaving in the early morning Susan gave her the hand.

Suddenly she had the feeling of getting no air more. It became black in front of her eyes, however then a picture appeared; Stephen and Tamara on Babylon 5 in front of Brother Theo. It was their wedding.

Marcus noticed the change in Susan and asked her anxiously, if she was okay. Also Stephen was worried.

„No need to worry. I'm fine. A baby had just stepped me stronger than usual and I was rather frightened. You see, nothing happens." she lied to them.

When Stephen and Tamara had left, Marcus asked Susan.

„I don't believe that a baby has stepped you. Up until now you had never such problems. So, what was the matter? Are you alright? Should I get Stephen?"

„You are right. It was no step. I think I had just a vision. When I had given Tamara my hand, I have seen her and Stephen on the station. They were getting married. Since it's impossible, that it has already happened, it will have been a pre-motion for the future."

„Then we want to hope, that you are right and they will be happy with each other. And now you go to bed and rest. I don't want that something happens."

Susan did like to be commanded; however she pulled Marcus with her...

Susan and Delenn approached their probable giving birth date. Marcus and John had taken a free time for this, so that they could be there for their wives in the emergency.

Stephen had organized, that he could arrange a room in the training - compound as delivery room. Both houses were closely enough to the compound that they could be there in time.


	36. Part 35

See part 1 for Disclaimer.

Part 35

It was a warm summer day. Susan and Marcus took a walk. Susan didn't feel especially well since last evening. She had hardly slept in the night because she had strong backaches. She had hoped that some movement on the fresh air would help her. However it was the contrary. The pains became always worse. Marcus noticed that Susan suffered.

„Aren't you feeling well? Should we go back?"

„It's nothing. I have only strong backaches. Really I have thought that it gets better through some movement, but it seems like I was wrong. It gets always worse."

„Then we should rather go back. At home you can lie down and I massage you a bit."

Marcus helped Susan with going. As they were at home Susan calmed down on the sofa and waited for Marcus, who got her something to drink. Suddenly Susan noticed that it became damp between their legs. She had an idea, what this had to mean.

„Marcus?" she called.

„Yes, my treasure. What can I do for you?"

„I think I get the twins."

„I know that you get the twins. For everything else it would be too late now."

„Marcus, I get them now! My water just broke."

„What? Now? You aren't due until two weeks."

„Some things don't keep on timetables. Do you help me now to go to the camp or must I do everything alone?"

Few streets away from the training compound

Delenn had insisted on it, that they visit the education of the new rangers. John accompanied her, how every time. He left her no moment out of his sight.

Delenn had just a conversation with Sech Turval and Sech Durhan, as she felt the pain in the stomach and back.

„Delenn, is everything okay? Should I get Stephen?" John asked anxiously.

„I think I had just a contraction. We get our baby."

John brought Delenn to Stephen, who just closed a connection on the communication system.

„John, Delenn what can I do for you? Unfortunately I don't have much time, I get a patient." Stephen said.

„I think you have to change your plans. Delenn has contractions. We get our baby. I think, your other patient must wait a bit." John explained.

„Then tell her that personally. My other patient is Susan, which has also contractions. It seems like you have planned that. Get Delenn to the delivery room and I see if we get a second bed."

Stephen left the both and organized everything he would need in addition.

Short time later Marcus came with Susan and William.

„Here we are, Stephen. The pain is getting stronger. Can you do something for her? I first have to find John or Delenn. They must baby sit Will."

„Oh, I can help you with that. They are in the delivery room. John has brought in Delenn a few minutes ago. She is also in labour. Take Susan to them and I will follow in a couple of minutes."

Marcus brought Susan to the room where already Delenn lay.

„Hello, don't we have a perfect timing? Now we even give birth to our children together. And no bets who will be the first one." Susan said between two contractions.

It didn't last long, until Stephen came to the room. He had a minbari doctor following him who should assist him. And he had a second bed for Susan thereby.

For the next hours Marcus and John left no second the side of their wives. And these were painful hours for Susan and Delenn.

Susan was almost at the end of her power. Between two contractions she scolded with Marcus, because he had brought her in this situation. He understood this totally.

Delenn talked in minbari. Marcus understood what she said, however John didn't. His minbari - knowledge wasn't yet suffices for it, which was better in this case.

After almost 10 hours pain Susan was the first who gives birth to her daughter. As she was finally there Susan was facilitated. However she hadn't much time to be happy, since she had already a contraction again.

Shortly after that Delenn's and John's son were born. Delenn was much facilitated, that it was finally over and John was overjoyed, as he could hold the small for the first time.

It didn't last very long and Susan bore the second baby, a boy. Finally it was over and both women could rest.

Stephen provided the new-borns and brought them then in the room, where the young mothers recovered.

„So my little-ones, now I want to give you to your mummies. They have waited long enough for it. All three are fit as a fiddle. You have done that well. Have you already decided for names, so that I can fill out the birth certificates?" Stephen asked.

Delenn examined the small. He was a bit wrinkled but that was normally for new-borns.

„I call our son David, if it's okay with you, John." David was the name of John's father.

„No, David is a beautiful name. Thank you Delenn." He gave his wife and his son a kiss.

„And have made a decision?" Stephen asked the other couple.

„I would like to call the girl Sophia, after my mother."

„I like that; however I would like to call her Chantal, after my favourite aunt. Let us call her Sophia Chantal. And we name the boy Alexander." Marcus proposed.

„And as second name he gets Jeffrey. Therefore I may present you Sophia Chantal and Alexander Jeffrey Ivanova - Cole."

The news, that Entil'Zha Delenn and Isban'Tho Susan had their children spread like a fire on Minbar. Stephen had all hands full to get rid of the visitors and congratulator

The only ones who were allowed were the closed friends like Sech Turval, Sech Durhan and Tilaan.

Stephen kept both over night in his provisional clinic; however at the next day he dismissed them with the babies.

Susan and Delenn were glad to have everything behind them and to be again at home.

At the next evening John with family and Stephen with Tamara visited Marcus and Susan.

The news of the birth was meanwhile known in the whole Galaxy. John and Delenn received constantly calls from foreigners, who wanted to give them their congratulations.

„John and I have considered going back on the station for a few days. There we have the possibility to baptize David. Marcus, Susan would you accompany us?" Delenn asked.

„Well I don't think I have an alternative since you asked me to be the godmother. And it's a good occasion to see the others again. I'm sure they want to know if there is any news of Stephen."

„Oh, I can tell them on my own. If you all travel to the station, we would like to join you. And we can immediately connect our wedding with it."

The others didn't believe what they had just heard only Susan who had know this fact previous because of her vision.

„Congratulations. If you do some of the preparations now, you can marry immediately when we arrive on the station. And we must invite Michael and Lise. I miss them."

Susan went to the communication unit and called Mars. It lasted a bit until a sleepy Michael answered the call.

„Susan, do you know how late it is? Two o'clock in the morning! I'm just gone to bed!"

„Excuse me Michael, but I think, you can stay awake and get your ass in the next ship to the station. We all want to meet there for some parties."

„What are the reasons for the parties? Perhaps I think about and come."

„There is nothing to consider, you must simply come! We baptize David, Alex and Sophia and there is still a wedding to celebrate."

„Wedding, who is going to marry?"

„That's a secret. You learn it first, when you come to the station. I would be happy if you both come."

As Susan closed the line, John called the station. He spoke with Commander Lochley personally.

„Hello Elizabeth. You must do me a big favour."

„John, what can I do for you?"

„You must convince Brother Theo to do three baptisms and a wedding on the same day. Let us say next Sunday. Then you have still a week time to take care of everything. And can you take care of all other preparations. And please have three rooms for us ready. The best would be Delenn's, Susan's and Stephen's old quarter." John told her.

„I will see what I can do. But I can promise you nothing."

„Thanks Elli. I know you will do it. We fly tomorrow with a White-Star-Ship to the station. We will arrive in approximately two days. Perhaps Mr. Garibaldi and his girl-friend will come, too."

„Okay, I will keep a room free. I am happy to see you and the others again. And congratulations, I have heard it on ISN."

„Yes, we want baptize to him on Babylon 5. See you in about two days, Elli."

„Elizabeth will worry about everything. We will go now, so that we can pack for the journey. Let us meet tomorrow about ten o'clock at the airport."

John took his son and led Delenn to their shuttle. Also Stephen and Tamara left.

Marcus and Susan spent the remainder of the evening to pack some clothes for the twins and William.

„We must inform Tilaan that we travel to Babylon 5 for a couple of days."

„Lie down and relax. I will settle that."

Marcus opened a canal to the temple.

„Tilaan, we will travel tomorrow to Babylon 5 for some days. Can you take over our tasks so long? There are important things, we have to take part there and otherwise we would not leave so quickly."

„Of course I will represent you, Fari'Moh. It is me an honour. Just tell me when you are back here."

The journey to the station was very chaotic. Although they had taken the largest ship, it still seemed to be too small. Besides for William who always hid. John, Marcus and Stephen were the largest time in search of him, while the women worried about the babies.

To luck they were good sleepers. You heard almost nothing from them, except when they had hunger or their diapers needed to be changed.

Marcus and John supported their women, where they could.

In the interim Susan had gotten news of Michael, who was on his way to the station with Lise.

To an endlessly occurring flight they landed finally on the station. They were greeted by Lyta, Zack and Commander Lochley. All wanted to see the babies. They were the main attraction.

In the evening the visitors had dinner with Elizabeth Lochley. She wanted to tell them about the preparations for the wedding. She could settle everything. Brother Theo would celebrate on Sunday first the wedding and then the baptisms of the three smalls.

At the next day, the Friday before the parties Michael and Lise came to the station. Susan greeted them alone. Meanwhile Marcus worried about the new generation.

„Michael, Lise, nice that you could come. Now we can start."

„ Have you taken off, Susan?" Michael asked in his irresistible charm.

„Yes, whole 8 kilo. If you want to see them, they are with their father."

Michael and Lise followed Susan to her old quarter.

„May I present you Sophia Chantal and Alexander Jeffrey Ivanova - Cole?" she said proud.

„Oh, they are so sweetly!" Lise noticed.

„A little bit small." Michael said.

„They will get big, but in any case they have even now more hair than you." Susan told Michael.

And this was correct. Both babies had soft hair. Alex had black like his father, while Sophia came completely after her mother.

„Now tell me who the couple which is going to marry? Do I know them?" Michael asked curiously, without reacting to Susan's last remark.

„You know the groom but not the bride. She is doctor on Minbar."

Michael observed, that Susan did not want to entrust him this information. He changed the subject.

„Now tell me what had happened since last time we saw each other."

„Where should I begin? After our wedding we decided to move to Minbar, where we have a very beautiful house. Marcus tried to convince Stephen to follow us but Stephen left the station and no-one know where he is."

Michael couldn't believe it. „What, our good Doc isn't here anymore? It's hard to imagine to station without Sheridan and you, but without Stephen? Impossible! Have you heard anything about him?"

„We tell you that at dinner. What do you think about the 'Fresh Air'?", Marcus proposed, since Tamara and Stephen would wait there. Michael and Lise had nothing against it.

Little later Susan and Marcus, each with a baby on the arm were on the way to the restaurant. They were followed by Lise and Michael; who had William on the arm.

Marcus went purposefully on a table, where already two other persons sat. Marcus offered Michael and Lise a place and then pushed he the chair for Susan to right.

As Michael sat, he recognized one of the other persons. It was the former ward physician.

„Stephen? Susan just told me, that you have left the station without destination! How did you know we all would be here?"

„Michael, Lise, nice to see you. Why I am here is a longer story. But I will tell you during the meal."

Stephen told Michael and Lise the story, how he had come after Minbar and what he had experienced up until now, as well as the contemporaneous contractions of Delenn and Susan. Only the most important he left out.

„So you are now on Minbar. Wait a moment, Susan told me that there will be a wedding. She just wouldn't tell me who will marry but that I know the groom and that the bride is doctor on Minbar. You both are going to marry, aren't you?"

„Yes, Michael. I will marry Tamara on Sunday. She is the love of my life." Stephen said and examined his fiancée.

„Congratulations."

The Saturday proceeded very hectically with the last preparations. Ambassador G'Kar and ambassador Vir wanted to arrange to meeting with Susan for a personal encounter, she couldn't call off. Marcus worried about the children.

Susan enjoyed the time with her old friends however she was worried about her children.

Finally she left Vir and G'Kar to look after the babies. She was worried for nothing. The twins were fed, freshly wrapped and slept now.

William ran to her, as she opened the door to her old quarter.

The end is near. Just one chapter and the epilogue are missing.

Did you like it? Please let me know what you think.


	37. Part 36

Here is a new, short chapter of my story. Have fun. See part 1 for disclaimer.

Part 36

Sunday was the large day for Stephen. He was a nerve wreck. Marcus and John tried everything to quiet him.

Tamara on the contrary was the quiet in person. Susan and Delenn helped her with the dress.

Then Susan and Delenn finished the babies for their baptisms. Delenn put David in a traditional wrap of the minbari, since he was a part minbari, even if you couldn't see it at the moment.

Susan put Sophia and Alex in a white dress. They looked now still more cutely.

Stephen and Tamara had selected Susan and Marcus as their witnesses.

When it was time for the wedding, Susan gave heavy hearted her babies in the care of Delenn and Lise. It doesn't look like Michael liked the babies very much but Lise was totally infatuated in them.

The wedding proceeded without incidents. Stephen was so nervous he almost forgot to say "yes". Marcus had to push him in the ribs, so he was reminded.

Then the baptism was celebrated. First brother Theo baptized David Sheridan. Susan and Lennier were the godparents. As the monk poured the water over David bald head, he began to weep. Delenn quieted him immediately with soft minbari - words. Susan recognized that it was an old prayer of the religious caste, which had his roots in the time of Valen. It sounded like a kind of the 'Lord's Prayer'.

Marcus and Susan had decided for two different pairings for the godparents. The godparents of Sophia should become Delenn and Michael, the godparents of Alexander should be Delenn and John.

Sophia and Alex could not be disturbed in their nap by the baptism. They didn't begin to weep as brother Theo poured the water over their head.

After the rituals all loaded guests went to a reception in 'Earthers'.

About two hours later the newly-weds left the party. Tamara drew the bouquet which Lise caught.

She grinned at Michael, however he did not react.

The young parents left the party early, since they had to worry about their children.

Marcus and Susan had decided to fly back to Minbar in the middle of the next week. They had left alone Tilaan long enough. It was the time that Marcus and Susan took care of their new tasks. Even if Marcus insisted on it that Susan took it easy for the next weeks…

That was a short one. Just the epilogue is missing. Hope you enjoyed reading it.


	38. Epilogue

Last part. See part 1 for Disclaimer.

Epilogue

Minbar, 18 months later

It was a warm summer day. Susan and Marcus had adorned the garden of their house. Everywhere were tables and chairs. On the fence garlands and balloons hung. In the middle of the garden was a large table, on which a gigantic cake stood. Around the cake there were some drinks and other kinds of food. Under the table, hidden behind a table cloth long enough to reach the ground, gifts were hidden.

Marcus tried to start a fire in the grill, as his wife came out.

„Marcus, this can wait. John can do this later. The others will come each moment."

Marcus gave up and went to Susan. He gave her a long kiss.

„Have I told you today how much I love you, Susan Ivanova - Cole?" he asked.

„No, but you have shown it me every day in the last two years. I know I mean you everything and I am glad, that I have stood to my feelings, even if I needed some drastic measures."

She looked deeply in his eyes and smiled at him.

They were interrupted by voices. It was the voices of their friends. Stephen and his wife Tamara came with their five months old daughter Jennifer.

Little later Michael Garibaldi came with his fiancée Lise Hampton-Edgars who had travelled extra by Mars.

Now all waited for the three main guests, who would come with John, Lennier and Delenn. It was David, the son of John and Delenn and the twins of Marcus and Susan, Sophia Chantal and Alexander Jeffrey.

After the calendar of the minbari today was the birthday of the three. After calendar of the Earth they had birthday in 4 months.

However they grew up on Minbar they celebrated the birthday of the twins along with David, who were all born on the same day.

John and Delenn had taken care of the twins while Susan and Marcus prepared everything for the party.

Marcus worried about the constructing, while Susan took over the meal and the decoration.

Susan came from the house and greeted the guests.

„Hello Michael, nice that you could come. Do you have a deadline?" This question referred to the wedding of the both, which was put off again and again.

„Michael refuses to make a deadline. I think he has cold feet." Lise explained.

„That's not correct! I have just too much work with your company. You know, how much work it is, to conduct your firm and now we have branches on each larger planet. There does not remain time to plan a wedding." he defended.

„Susan, you look well! Have you gained, since we have seen each other the last time?" he asked to change the topic.

„The last time we have seen each other was back on Babylon 5 at the wedding of Lyta and Zack. It was almost 6 Earth months ago. But you are right, I have gained." she said and put her hands on her stomach.

„Stephen thinks, it will be twins again. Girls. Marcus is happy, but if I think about the last birth, they can wait a bit longer with it. At least this time Delenn isn't pregnant, too so there isn't the danger for us to be in labour together."

„Congratulations, Susan. I would like to have children but I just can't convince Mike to it." Lise said.

„Michael, you don't know what you miss. Children are something beautiful. Look at your godchild. Sophia is completely taken by you. She wouldn't let you leave, if she could."

„As long as they belong to someone else they are okay, especially Soph. But own?"

Lise grinned him at, what didn't make him feel good. This expression meant nothing good.

Susan, Marcus and Delenn helped the children to cut the cake.

After the meal the gifts were distributed, because the children had waited long enough for it.

When Marcus and John were finished with the cooking in the evening and wanted to begin to eat, Lise got up and spoke.

„People, listen. You are all my witnesses. Michael Garibaldi I dismiss you without notice from Hampton - Garibaldi industry. Now you have no obligations you need to take care of. Now you have no excuses for not having the time to plan a wedding. Take as much time you need, the only condition is that the wedding takes place within 6 months from now."

All were astonished about this speech of Lise. They couldn't believe that somebody had darn to fire the great Garibaldi, even if it was his fiancée and the owner of the company.

Michael was shocked. „Lise, you can't do that. What should I do now? And what is it with this funny condition. We have waited up until now with a wedding, than a few more months won't hurt. You know that I'm not ready to bind me for my life."

„I don't think you have something to say in this topic. I will marry you within 6 months, even if I need to anesthetize you for it.", Lise said.

„What do you have with your 6 months? Would it be so bad if we marry in one year?" Michael tried to put the deadline in the future.

"I want our child born in wedlock. You know how much in wish this."

„Which child?" Michael asked confuses.

„Somehow are all men slow-witted at this theme, aren't they Delenn?" Susan asked. Delenn nodded. Michael didn't understand.

„Michael, we are going to have a baby. That's the reason for the wedding. I want all world to see that we belong together as a family. Don't you see how happy all your friends are? I want this, too."

Michael had first to digest the shock while Lise was just happy…

So, this was the last one. Hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
